The Sun and the Stars (M Rated)
by BardenBellatrix
Summary: The Bellas get invited to a resort to celebrate Jessica and Ashley's engagement. Will the girls' relationships have changed since they left Barden? T Rated Version available if you dont want to read my awful attempts at smut!
1. Chapter 1: Bechloe 1

**A/N: I've decided to upload the whole story as an M rated title and a T rated one, it makes the M rated version easier to read i think. Let me know what you guys think!**

BECHLOE

Beca arrived back at the flat she rented with Fat Amy and Chloe shortly after 10 p.m. and as expected both of the other girls had been fast asleep, evident by Amy's loud snoring and the way Chloe and been curled into herself breathing soft yet heavy, a sound beca had known for some time now. As she came into the flat she began going through the mail that had been deposited into the small box outside the door, mostly junk, apart from 2 small envelopes at the bottom of the pile which beca immediately turned her attention, disregarding the remaining letters.

The brunette took a letter in each hand and started reading the writing on the envelopes silently wondering why there were only two as there weren't many people Beca could think of that only knew 2 of the 3 girls, that was until she actually read the neat writing on one envelope showing ' _Fat Amy_ ' and the other reading ' _Bechloe_ '. Beca rolled her eyes knowing only the Bellas and maybe a few of the former Treblemakers would refer to her and Chloe this way before a slight blush crept up her cheeks looking again at her and Chloe's names joined in such an elegant and natural way.

The petite brunette made her way through the flat and around the parting separating her and Chloe's shared bed with Amy's double bed (Beca's still unsure how Amy had managed to claim the bigger of the two beds without having to share) and set the small envelope referring to Fat Amy on the foot of her bed before turning back and returning to ' _her side_ ' of the bed and left the envelope on the bedside table deciding it wasn't worth waking Chloe up when they could read it in the morning.

Beca turned to the redhead who lay beside her and brushed the hair covering her face back behind her ear, causing Chloe to stir lightly smiling softly at beca " **anything interesting happen today?** " Chloe asked and Beca shook her head lightly before laying down and turning onto her side allowing Chloe to wrap herself around the small brunette where both quickly fell into a deep sleep.

When Chloe rose the next morning she instantly realised that Beca wasn't beside her but still remained facing that side of the bed rather than turning to look to the ceiling as she normally would, noticing the small envelope Beca had left on the table the previous night and lifted it to inspect the curious item, smiling softly at the combined name and running her finger over the writing.

Chloe lifted herself out of bed and rounded the parting to follow Fat Amy's snoring where she saw an identical envelope sitting at the foot of the Australian's bed and decided that she wouldn't open the letter without Beca. Besides if she really wanted to know what was inside it she could simply ask Fat Amy when she opened her own.

Beca returned home from work shortly after Chloe (a surprise since beca normally didn't get home until after 9 most nights, and Chloe was home closer to 6) she stopped to appreciate the red headed girl who was lying on her stomach staring at the letter as if she was trying to find out when it's contents without physically opening it, a small crease formed in her brow showing her concentration.

Finally Beca spoke " **figured out how to see through shit yet?** " With a smirk on her lips. Chloe giggled, slightly flustered after being caught staring at the envelope but recovered quickly " **nope just admiring how good we look together** " she winked at a reddening Beca turning the envelope over to show her " **I think Bechloe looks a lot better than Bhloe, don't tell Amy though** " a sideways glance to where the blonde slept when she was home.

Beca, regaining her compose, reached over to take the envelope from Chloe, their hands brushing against each other, turning it over in her hand " **do you know what this is about?** " She questioned the redhead.

Chloe shook her head " **I wanted to wait and open it together, you know since both our names are on it** " she smiled softly at Beca who began to run her finger under the seal and pulled the small letter inside out and handed it to Chloe to read while setting the envelope on Chloe's bedside table knowing the girl would want to keep something that was so specific to the the pair, and would likely copy it with her own changes sometime in the future to make it more _them_.

Beca heard a sniffle and whipped her head back around to see Chloe looking down at the letter a slight tear in her eye. She rushed over to wrap her arm around the Redhead's waist tightly to figure out what was wrong, she hated seeing the girl being anything but her bubbly self.

" **Are you okay Chlo, what's happened?** " Chloe turned to beca and beamed " **It's Jessica and Ashley, they're getting married and invited all the Bellas to a small reunion for a couple of days to celebrate their engagement with us** " Beca's features softened and a small smile began to creep on her face.

Unable to feel anything but pure happiness for the two girls who had been part of the Bellas as much as she and Chloe had and shared such a unique friendship, and obviously more, through their time together with the other girls and beca felt honoured to have witnessed the two grow close to each other through their freshman year, so prominent during the retreat at the campsite where they had discussed their futures.

Beca was pulled out of her thoughts when she realised Chloe had been staring at her a questioning look on her face " **what?** " beca asked her, " **I was wondering where you went** " Chloe said softly " **oh, nowhere I was just thinking about the Bellas and stuff** " beca replied looking over at Chloe, noticing her eyes beginning to tear up again as panic washed over beca worrying she had said something to upset Chloe.

Chloe had seen this panic set in on Beca's face and reached for her hand which was sitting on Beca's lap, the brunette flinched slightly as a reaction before calming as Chloe had learned to expect and stroked her thumb along it slowly drawing random patterns " **Don't worry Becs, I'm not sad I'm just remembering how lucky I was, I am, to have met people like you and Aubrey and getting to spend such a pivotal point in my life with you, all you guys** " Chloe corrected herself and retracting her hand after seeing Beca straightening slightly when Chloe had referred to her alone, knowing the other girl wasn't the best when it came to emotions and things of the sort.

Beca turned to Chloe and smiled, nodding her head slightly to show that she had agreed with her about the girls being a big influence on her also. After a minute of comfortable silence, each girl in their own thoughts, Chloe read the dates on the invitation and read aloud that the reunion would be in 2 weeks, to allow all the girls to organise flights, work, and in Emily's case school.

Beca rose from the bed and walked over to the bag she took to work with her and pulled out her work phone and diary ready to make arrangements about finishing her current project within the 2 week time limit to ensure she would be able to go after seeing the hope in Chloe's eye that she would be able to see the Bella's, especially Aubrey, but not missing a hint of fear that Beca had assumed was due to the possibility of Chloe having to travel by herself, not being particularly good on planes and not trusting Fat Amy to calm the girl down Beca was determined to ensure she would be able to go.


	2. Chapter 2: Jessley 1

CHAPTER 2

JESSLEY

Jessica and Ashley had flown below the radar during college, and likely would have finished their 3 years quietly if it hadn't been for the Bellas. This fantastic group of girls had formed a family, filled with girls, each as pivotal in the group and their performances as the girl standing next to them. Ashley and Jessica were no exception to this, despite not having any major solos during their competitions it would be an insult to claim they were any less important than the other voices around them because without them Beca's alto voice would've lacked the boost that came from Ashley, the other Alto in the Bellas, and Chloe's acquired bass notes wouldn't have had as great a contrast without Jessica's soprano (the girl being able to reach the highest note of all the Bellas)

After graduation the pair had decided to move into a flat of their own where they grew closer, something neither had thought was possible as they had been attached to each other's hip since their second year at Barden together.

Ashley had graduated with good grades in English & media, while Jessica had obtained equally impressive marks in primary school teaching " **I don't know how I even managed to go to class with all Chloe's random** _ **emergency**_ **practices** " Jessica joked to Ashley. " **I know I couldn't have done it without you, despite how distracting you are** " Ashley replied, a small smile forming on her lips and a quick wink before Jessica had leaned across to capture her lips, portraying the emotion the girl had felt from their time in college and how much she loved the brunette.

However, with elementary teaching jobs hard to come by and Ashley trying her hand at being a freelance writer while writing her own novel at the same time, Jessica had been forced to go into childcare temporarily. However this hadn't worried the blonde as she had a natural instinct when it came to children and was enjoying her life working with kids and coming home to her beautiful girlfriend.

To ensure the girls spent time together doing something they both enjoyed on Saturday mornings and afternoons the pair volunteered at an animal shelter where they fed, walked, and generally cared for animals that had been left.

What made this volunteering so special to the girls was that when Ashley saw Jessica interacting with the animals she couldn't help but smile and a quick " **you're so freaking adorable you know that right?** " directed at the Blonde as it was like seeing a glimpse into their future and this thought never failed to bring a tear to Ashley's eye.

On the other side, when Jessica got to watch Ashley outside of her normal state of concentration Jessica couldn't help herself make a quip about if Ashley was " **sure there wasn't a different type of leaf in the tea this morning** " to which Ashley simply rolled her eyes and allowed the other girl to make the comment.

Jessica's heart never failed swell when she saw Ashley in the animal shelter, and that's when she decided she had to have this girl for the rest of her life. So the following Monday, following her childcare duties Jessica went ring shopping, spending an hour deliberating between her final two choices before one caught the corner of her eye and it just screamed _Ashley_ , she knew instantly it was perfect.

The following Saturday when they were finishing up at the shelter Ashley noticed Jessica had been particularly quiet that morning and was worried about her Blonde. " **What's wrong Baby, you've been totally checked out all day?** " Smoothing Jessica's hair back allowing her arms to fall around the other girl's waist to hold loosely.

" **What? No I haven't** " Jessica tried to act casually but failing to meet Ashley's eyes in case the other girl would be able to tell and ruin the surprise. " **You tried to put a collar on a bunny earlier cause you thought it was a super fluffy teacup** **Yorkie** " Ashley laughed lightly, not wanting to upset the girl but not being able to fight back the hilarious memory of Jessica essentially wrestling with a bunny before giving up, drastically (and unnecessarily) throwing the collar Into the box they were kept in.

Seeing the brunette laugh calmed Jessica down and she regained enough composure to smile heartily and agree with the girl " **yea, I guess that would've been funny if it wasn't me** " a roll of her eye followed by a quick wink and the two embraced each other before pulling apart with a quick peck.

Ashley began to leave before Jessica pulled her back into the room they spent most of their time when volunteering, Ashley giving Jessica a questioning look. Jessica's hand began to shake a little but she held her ground and lifted her head to meet Ashley's eyes.

" **I love you** " Jessica had started before Ashley cut in " **I love you too baby** " a cute smile forming on her face until Jessica held one finger up to indicate her to remain quiet until she was done.

" **I love you, and I knew from the moment I saw you and heard your voice that if I could only see and hear one thing it would be you** " Ashley's eyes began to tear up knowing the exact same was true for her when it came to Jessica

" **And these past few years getting to live with you, first in Barden and then in our own wee home made me realise I couldn't live without you, and that is why** " Jessica began to drop to one knew as Ashley's hands went to cover her mouth and the tears that had threatened to spill out were beginning to fall down her face.

" **I wanted to know if you, Ashley Jones, would want to marry me?"** Jessica's eyes held such emotion that she felt she would die if Ashley were to say no, however this was short lived as the brunette started nodding her head frantically and pulled the blonde onto her feet capturing her lips in a searing kiss filled with emotion, showing how much they loved each other.

When Jessica regained her senses she broke the kiss to take the neat ring with a small diamond on top of it and placed it on Ashley's finger. The brunette gasped at how beautiful the ring was before Jessica used her finger to lift Ashley's chin, soaking up her reaction. From the tears that had fallen, and those still threatening to fall to the broad smile that had formed and refused to move for anything in the world.

" **Is Bublés Baby it's cold outside playing?** " A temporarily distracted Ashley queried, smile still firmly on her face. " **Oh, yea it is, I know it's your favourite Christmas song** " Jessica replied placing her forehead on Ashley's " **you do know it's only October babe** " Ashley poked lightly at Jessica's side, to which the girl simply replied with a huge nod, her eyes showing that she didn't care if it was the middle of summer, if it was her girl's favourite song she would sing it any day.

When the girls woke the following morning they set their plan of reuniting the Bellas into acting, Jessica calling her father to tell him the news to which he immediately offered the resort he had owned to the girl's if they had wanted to hold a party, " **as long as it's no sooner than 2 weeks time you can have it whenever** " the deep voice floated through the phone and Jessica ensured him that would be perfect before a swift " **love you** " from either end and a promise from Jessica that she would sent her mother pictures of the pair and their ring, the location had been sorted.

It was up to Ashley to decide how to get all the Bellas to the resort and she decided the best way to get their attention was with wedding like invitations. (with the exception of Fat Amy maybe, but she was sure that Chloe would ensure she would be there)

It was Jessica's idea to send Beca and Chloe's together after Ashley had stated " **it feels weird sending them separate invites, they've been like 2 halves of the same person for years** " a small furrow forming in her brow, when Jessica returned, kissing in off her head and suggesting writing Bechloe, the girl's would understand it and if nothing else the engaged pair had a sense of achievement.

The feeling had arose because every Bella who they had shared a house with knew how the pair looked at each other, yet somehow the fiery redhead and petite brunette seemed oblivious to the others glances and touches.


	3. Chapter 3: Bechloe 2

BECHLOE

What beca was not aware of was how much Chloe had begun to rely on her on everything from which outfit she should wear below her scrubs, to whether she wanted mint or strawberry ice cream. After spending most days with each other during their time at Barden, the mere thought of having to spend more than a day without her best friend, the girl she had been crushing on for years, broke Chloe's heart a little.

One aspect that even Chloe could not have anticipated relying on Beca so heavily so heavily for was sleeping, sure she knew they had a routine and found it slightly more difficult when she could feel air in the space next to her where she knew beca should occupied, wrapped in the redheads embrace the smell of Beca's shampoo drifting into her nose always lift Chloe falling asleep with a smile on her face. it was in these moments Chloe silently knew in her heart she wanted the smaller girl to occupy that space for the rest of her life. She couldn't risk expressing this to the girl though, their friendship was too valuable and wasn't willing to jeopardise it.

Chloe had been right about finding it difficult to sleep without Beca to curl herself around as she was getting less and less sleep in the 2 weeks between receiving the invitation and the reunion. This had come when she found herself constantly reaching for the brunette only to find empty space and cold sheets where she normally found a warm body that seemed to fit so perfectly in her own. they were like 2 pieces of a jigsaw when laying in bed together, not unlike their personalities.

This disrupted sleep schedule had been because Beca was spending more and more time at work, leaving as much as 2 hours before she usually would have some days, and staying long past midnight on others. To further the tension within the apartment Chloe had noticed Beca becoming more and more on edge and increasingly withdrawn from the other two flat mates as time progressed and this, in turn, caused Chloe to lose the figurative buzz she normally carried about herself. Fat Amy had attempted to raise Chloe's spirits on a daily basis by performing her acts she was developing for the future. Chloe had appreciated Amy's attempts even going as far to help Amy with her voice (though Amy firmly believed she had a perfect voice she allowed beca to use the music to distract her as the red head had been doing for years)

Despite Amy's attempts however, to have Chloe regain her energy the interrupted sleep she was getting from, a lack of Beca where the redhead had grown to expected the brunette to be, as well as the times when Beca came in later than usual and Chloe had actually managed to get to sleep without the brunette, (usually by wrapping herself around a spare pillow that had a lingering smell of beca on it) regardless of how softly Beca had moved she always woke the stunning redhead as Chloe was acutely aware of everything _'Beca'_

Amy's last attempt of distracting Chloe was Aubrey. Knowing that although Chloe had Beca to entertain her for the past few months Chloe was undoubtedly in need of the girl she had met when she first joined the Bellas, the other best friend in her life. (as Chloe was adamant that you could have more than one best friend) So after explaining the situation to Aubrey the taller blonde immediately agreed to help and she texted Chloe that she was missing her " **little ball of aca-awesome** " and demanded that they had a Skype meeting like they used to when Chloe remained at college while Aubrey developed her team bonding retreat, _Lodge at Fallen Leaves._ Chloe had only responded positively and they had skyped later that night.

During their chat Aubrey hated noted Chloe's lack of energy asking her how work had been, being satisfied that Chloe was enjoying herself and it wasn't her job that was tiring her out. Accepting that it must have been what Fat Amy had described her, after dismissing the idea that Beca not being in the same bed was what had cause Chloe's crash. Being pulled out her thoughts by a question from the redhead Aubrey looked with a raised eyebrow to indicate that she hadn't heard the question. Chloe repeated " **whats up with Stacie these days?** " having noticed Aubrey's increased fascination in the long-legged brunette since the retreat, a small smirk playing on Chloe's face. Aubrey had begun to blush before flipping the question on the other girl asking how she and beca were, even after only seeing the pair interact for a year Aubrey knew when her best friend was crushing, and in their senior year,Chloe had been crushing _hard._ After saying goodbye Aubrey told Chloe she was excited to see her again at the reunion and that she " **text tomorrow morning** "

The biggest and most hard-hitting upset for Chloe followed after Beca had left for work at 6 a.m. Monday morning and hadn't returned until 11 p.m. the Tuesday night having opted to work as long as possible to progress the project she had spent months working on before the caffeine crash came and she spent the night sprawled over her desk, her laptop showing the mix she had made and her phone lighting up periodically signalling someone was trying to get a hold of the sleeping girl. During her haze of work she had forgotten to let Fat Amy know that she was planning on working through the night (wanting to keep it a surprise for Chloe that she would have no work distractions while on the trip).

If she had simply checked her phone at any point after the first day she would have seen 2 messages from Fat Amy explaining how " **Chloe's starting to really freak out and I can't get her to calm down, she's threatening to call the police Beca** " and the second stating the Blonde's victory over the redhead and got her to call the police department to " **call off the manhunt** " as Amy had described it.

After sharing a room with the brunette Amy had become aware of how engrossed Beca became when working on music and often had to enlist the help of multiple Bellas in order to even get the girl to eat, never mind anything else, so she was worried about the girl's health, but even more worried about Chloe. Seeing the redhead become more frantic regardless of Amy's attempts to calm her down by telling her how it was " **highly unlikely she's lying dead in a ditch somewhere, as she had gone for 3 weeks without talking to anyone back in Australia** " (Amy was known to over-exaggerate most stories, however no Bella could call her out and so the 'anecdotes' had become more and more far-fetched)

After spending an hour and a half explaining to the police that there was no emergency and finally getting the flustered girl to listen to what she was saying Amy finally managed to convince Chloe that if Beca was still missing by Wednesday night they would go to her work and begin to search for the petite brunette themselves.

This had considerably calmed Chloe, enough for Fat Amy to get the girl to return to their flat and eat dinner before watching a movie together to try and keep Chloe's mind off the brunette temporarily. But Chloe sill left the younger girl messages, voicemails, and emails at regular intervals, just in case Beca had simply lost her phone, as the girl was known to do, and therefore would be able to use the vibrations to locate it and respond to Chloe.


	4. Chapter 4: Staubrey 1

STAUBREY

A/N - I've decided to write Baby Bella into this fic, to give both Staubrey and Bechloe someone extra to bond over in future chapters.

A/N 2: the italicised paragraph shows a flashback/ thought

After her Skype call with Chloe, Aubrey tried to ignore what the redhead had said about Stacie, " **surely she can't feel that way about me** " the blonde thought aloud to herself why lying on her bed that night. She couldn't settle herself enough to sleep, her mind racing through the year she had spent in Barden while the lengthy brunette was also there, as well as during the Bellas time at the retreat, attempting to find anything that would point towards a truth in Chloe's statement.

After a few hours of tossing Aubrey decided she wasn't going to get any sleep while she wondered what the brunette was doing with her life. Aubrey lifted her phone and tapped the Instagram icon and typed in Stacie's username, which she just happened to know. But that was the type of thing " _ **All Bellas knew about each other, right?**_ " Aubrey thought to herself, dismissing the thought when she struggled to recall what Cynthia Rose's was (despite CR's multiple claims that she was insta famous and checked multiple times to make sure each girl was in fact following her)

While scrolling through Stacie's Instagram Aubrey found adorable photos of baby Bella, followed by some graduation ones, more than a few of parties the popular girl had attended during her college years (much to Chloe's dismay as hangovers affected practice more than once). Aubrey stopped when she reached one that was just the two of them, after winning their first championship, beaming smiles and Stacies hand firmly on Aubrey's hip.

Aubrey's hand faltered slightly causing her to accidentally double tap the picture, throwing her phone across her bed, completely mortified Aubrey knew that even if she un-liked it the girl who had posted the photo would receive a notification telling her that the one and only Aubrey Posen was more than 2 years deep into her profile. This was not something Aubrey could pass off as an accident, one from 2 weeks ago? easy to cover. One from 2 months? slightly harder but still do-able. But two years? Aubrey was already planning her funeral if Stacie decided to call her out on it.

The blonde hid behind her hands running through every possible outcome that could arise. Then her phone chimed from opposite her, not being able to ignore it she scrambled over to look at the illuminated screen which read " _Stacie_ " with 2 small emojis, one of which was of a girl dancing (as this had been one of Stacie's strong suits) and the other of a small smiley face with glasses, intended to show how smart Stacie was. (the girl graduating with top grades in medicine, something that most people the tall brunette was even capable of studying never mind doing so well)

Aubrey slowly and tensely slid her thumb across the screen, opening the message thread and reading the top message " **And what would one Aubrey Posen be doing up at 2:30 a.m on a week night?** " A winking emoji placed at the end of the message to hint a jokey tone.

The message had made Aubrey relax and tense at the same time, how was she going to explain why she was so deep in the others girl's profile? The Blonde typed out a reply " **you saw my screw up then?** " Quickly followed by another message " **what's the notoriously heavy sleeper, Stacie Conrad, doing up at this time anyway?** " Adding a few emojis of her own to lighten her tone, the second message had been an attempt from Aubrey to distract Stacie from the first.

" **Nice try Posen** " the reply had come quicker than Aubrey had anticipated leaving her a little shocked, Aubrey fired back a simple " **I don't know what you're referring to Conrad** " content with her use of the brunettes last name after she had done the same to her.

" **Trying to make me forget about why I sent that first message, it was a good attempt** " a smirk playing on Stacie's lips as she returned to bed after feeding Baby Bella. " **Oh yeah, that...** " she read from the thread where the name had read ' _Aubrey_ ' with a small heart emoji, since Stacie was naturally an open person all the Bellas had a heart, lips, or something of the sorts next to their name on her phone. What people didn't know was that she had done this with Aubrey's months before she had done with anyone else.

After no further messages came through from the Blonde, Stacie decided to take pity on her sending a quick message " **I was up feeding Bella, that girl is so cute but god can she eat** " a softer smile appeared on her face thinking about the little girl sleeping in the cot across from her. On the other side of the phone Aubrey had a small smile on her face thinking about the literal tiny Bella, as opposed to their nickname for Beca. However the blonde felt a pang if guilt as she hadn't been to visit Stacie and the baby girl yet, being a few years old she didn't want to freak the little one (Aubrey was also subconsciously worried that if Bella had taken badly to her this may affect how Stacie saw her)

Aubrey typed back to the girl " **And how is the beautiful Bella doing?** " And Stacie couldn't help herself when the opportunity to flirt with the Blonde replying swiftly with " **A little tired but Baby Bella didn't bang my body up too much so still as sexy as ever** " another winking emoji following the message. Aubrey visibly blushed when she read the text, thankful that no one was around to see her in such a state, thinking about how perfect Stacies body really was, all muscle, but still comfortable to lay against.

 _Aubrey thought back to that time on the retreat when Stacie had stated to the blonde that she "simply couldn't sleep on such hard ground TWO nights in a row" after crawling into the blondes dedicated bed, leaving Aubrey confused at the statement knowing Stacie was known to sleep on boards every so often to improve her posture (she believed that a slouched back would seriously affect her sexiness, the medical knowledge had also contributed to the decision). This had been replaced by shock and a warm heat deep in her stomach when Stacie, in her sleep, had turned to face the Blonde and wrapped her arm around her waist. Aubrey hadn't slept as well in her life as she had that night, with a soft smile in place._

Realising she had been checked out for 5 minutes Aubrey focused on her phone and saw another message had come in from the brunette " **I'm joking Bree, she's doing good, got a bit of an attitude, must have got it from her dad** " Stacie joked. Aubrey was beaming at the brunettes use of the nickname she had earned from Chloe, it was quickly replaced by a slight frown at the mention of Bellas Father who, Aubrey hadn't known anything about, or even if he was still in the picture.

Aubrey dismissed the feelings and shit back another text " **good to hear you're both doing well, btw did you get an invite to some resort next week from Jessica and Ashley?** " The girl sat staring at the screen watching the 3 bubbles flicker, silently praying that Stacie had been invited and she would be able to see her, and possibly Baby Bella! After an eternity a text came through " **yea, I was super excited to go, but now I'm not sure, with Bella being so young I'm not sure I want to put her through flying that distance** " a frown had appeared on both girls mouths, when writing and then reading the text respectively.

Aubrey tried to come up with a reason to get Stacie to go, but failing go find a good enough reason. Until she gained the courage to tell Stacie that she would " **get a flight that passed through whatever airport she needed to** " if Stacie had promised that she was 100% okay with Bella flying, otherwise Aubrey would understand if the pair she desperately wanted to see couldn't go.

Stacie told the blonde she would sleep on it and text her the following morning saying if she would go or not, and Aubrey seemed happy with the response. What the shorter girl had not know was that, as soon as Stacie had known for definite that Aubrey was going, the brunette had been filled with a feeling she couldn't quite place and began reading up on how to calm babies down on flights, not wanting her little one to be in the receiving end of any negativity, if she could avoid it.


	5. Chapter 5: Bechloe 3

BECHLOE

When Beca finally returned home last the second night she found Chloe wrapped into herself clinging to a shirt that Beca wore more than any other shirt with a slight shine on her face showing that she had been crying prior to falling asleep.

And in that moment Beca had vowed silently to herself that she would never be the source of so much hurt for the girl she had loved secretly for years, promising that she would always go out of her way to protect the girl from everything while also making the fiery redhead smile as brightly as she can, as much as she can.

Beca's phone then chimed loudly in the silent room and beca frantically searched to silence the offending noise before it woke Chloe. Finally finding the sound Beca saw a message from Fat Amy saying she was spending the night with someone she had met while doing her Fat Amy Winehouse act, before her eyes went wide as she scrolled down her locked phone to see the sheer number of notifications she had received over the past day, including one slightly aggressive one from Aubrey which made Beca raise her eyebrow slightly before she read further into the mass of messages.

One particular message from Chloe had caught beca's eye, causing such a contrast between the messages she was used to receiving from the contact 'C _hlo_ ' followed by a pair of pink hearts.

 _Sure Chloe had been the one to set her own contact name when she put her number in, and yes, Beca had rolled her eyes at the time, but the petite girl hadn't changed it, she didn't even joke about changing it, and that had meant so much to Chloe._ But the message that she had received from the normally bubbly girl had shattered Beca's heart like a train had come through their apartment wall and went straight to her core.

The message had simply read " _ **please**_ " and Beca began to tear up.

This was when she heard a small sniffle and her head snapped up to see Chloe sitting with her back against the head of their makeshift bed, knees drawn up to her face her eyes locked onto Beca's, desperately torn between the relief she felt knowing her brunette was fine and the destroying feeling that Beca hadn't even bothered to let the girl know she was okay.

Beca's eyes went wide before she looked apologetically, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over, and moved towards Chloe approaching her slowly, dropping her bag and coat on the way, along with the boots she had worn to work the previous day and sat tentatively on her side of the bed leaving Chloe the space Beca deemed she needed from the brunette. Chloe shuffled anxiously, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding before turning to Beca and wrapping her arms around the girl's neck trying desperately to hold her tears back but ultimately failing when a single tear rolled down her cheek and onto Beca's collar bone.

The feel of the ice cold liquid as it hit her searing skin caused Beca to pull Chloe closer until there was no space to breathe, whispering soft apologies into her ear and the redhead began to calm down and pulled herself from the smaller girl and sat up straight. Chloe took a further few seconds to compose herself before turning to ask Beca if she was okay, recognising that just because the girl was in front of her didn't mean she was emotionally okay and anything could've happened without any visible tells.

Beca had looked at the redhead awestruck, wondering how the girl who looked like she could have a breakdown was asking _her_ if she was okay. Focusing on the girl opposite her Beca ensured Chloe that she was fine and the only reason she hadn't contacted her was because she was so focused on the work that she had barley eaten or slept never mind checking her phone

Knowing this information Chloe jumped up and ran to the kitchen opening their fridge to find something she could cook for Beca to eat right there and then, forgetting it was approaching midnight and the younger girl reached for Chloe's arm and lowered her hand to take the taller girl's and linking their fingers, slowly dragged her back to their bed, " **Chloe I'm fine, honestly, I just want to get some sleep, we can grab something in the morning** " she said with a soft smile and pleading eyes.

" **So, how are you, been a hero and saved any kids puppies recently?"** Beca asked with a wink towards the other girl and Chloe tucked a strand of hair beside her ear before putting on a smile which Beca could see right through " **well, works been fine, not too exciting, so nope, not a superhero this week** " Chloe joked back. Beca stayed silent know the other girl would naturally give her more as she sensed the red head hadn't told her everything to which Chloe responded " **I'm lacking a bit in sleep to be honest, but you can probably tell by these bags under my eyes that could carry Aubrey's complete shopping spree after finals** " rolling her eyes trying to pass it off as nothing when In fact she had only gotten a handful of hours the previous nights waking at 1:30 am and reaching over the bed and finding only empty space.

This was what had initially sent Chloe to begin worrying about Beca and she hadn't even thought about sleeping after that. Then having to do a full days work at the vet she worked at had admittedly taken a toll on her. When she became too exhausted to focus on anything she pulled Beca's shirt from the other girls wardrobe and using the comfortable smell of her best friend to calm her into a light sleep. She stayed in this position until Beca had found her a few short hours later.

Beca immediately felt guilt swimming low in her stomach making her feel sick and not knowing how to deal with it had attempted to crack a joke " **we should be bottling my scent** " Chloe looked questionably at her before Beca continued " **if it can calm you down then maybe you could use it at work to put puppies or something to sleep** " Chloe laughed lightly before knocking her knees against Beca's " **you're such a dork you know** " with a yawn, leading Beca lay down and open her arms for Chloe to fit herself into the smaller girl's grasp " **let's get some sleep and we can talk more in the morning** " watching Chloe's eyes starting to drop before she even began to move.

Chloe fell asleep faster than she had in a long time, mostly due to the exhaustion of the previous few days but also because the position she found herself in, with beca wrapped around _her_ rather than the other way round. A position saved specifically for when Chloe had a particularly bad day, such as those when she was unable to save an animal at work, or if she found herself in a fight with a family member over her decision to repeat her senior year multiple times despite the fact she had graduated, with good results.

While Chloe's breaths even out, Beca lay awake drawing patterns on the red heads stomach scared that any change in pace would waken the girl beside her, also thinking about how she would make it up to the girl.

With 2 days before they were set to leave for Jessica and Ashley's getaway, Beca knew Chloe had booked the Thursday off in order to ensure she could pack for both her and beca as it would be unlikely that Beca would be finished until late the night before they were set to fly and would likely have to work on the plane. Also having to ensuring Fat Amy was also on top of what she needed to bring.

What Chloe didn't know was that the reason the brunette had gone silent for 2 days was because she was pushing herself harder than she ever had to ensure she would be finished before the trip and would be able to enjoy the time with the Bellas relatively stress free.

Beca had decided that she would leave the following morning at her usual time of 7 am, allowing her to be there when Chloe would wake and would spend an hour or 2 with the client in the morning polishing the final product, ready for release in the following weeks/ months (depending on the artists decision) and would spend the rest of the day organising what the girls would need for the trip and sorting everything else so she could use the Thursday Chloe had taken off to repair the damage she felt she had done to the girl and take Chloe out on a day tailored for her.


	6. Chapter 6: Staubrey 2

Aubrey woke the following morning to a snapchat from Stacie and took a moment to fully wake up and allow her eyes to adjust to the sunlight streaming into her room from the window of the cabin so she could fully appreciate whatever the brunette had decided to send her.

After thumbing in her password and tapping on the snapchat icon the blonde opened up her chat with the girl she had grown close to all of a sudden, essentially overnight. Aubrey opened the snap that had come in at 6 that morning, not too long after Aubrey's ' _fiasco_ ' she had endured the previous night. What Aubrey had not anticipated was how striking the taller girl looked without make up holding a sleeping Bella and after taking in every little detail of the pair on her screen, as if she was committing the photo to memory, Aubrey couldn't help but screenshot the insanely adorable photo.

What Aubrey thought was a simple photo for the brunette, the taller girl being so naturally photogenic and beautiful in the Blonde's eyes had actually been deliberated by Stacie for at least half an hour before Stacie had decided that Aubrey would likely spend more time focusing on Bella and would probably not even acknowledge that she was the one holding the baby girl. And what Stacie had not know was that while Aubrey had spent more time than she'd like to admit gushing over the little girl, she had spent even more admiring the older of the two girls in the photo and how much she seemed to have grown since Aubrey had left Barden. The Blonde had gone as far as lightly brushing her thumb absent-mindedly over the picture wondering if Stacie's skin was as soft as it looked, before catching herself and blushing profusely.

While on a break during her shift Stacie pulled up her phone, scrolled through her notifications without paying attention to any in particular. That was until she saw Aubrey's name under alongside the snapchat logo with the words _**'Aubrey Posen took a screenshot!**_ 'After a short second the brunette had remembered what she had sent before being drawn out of her thoughts by a nurse calling her back to give an opinion on a patient.

Stacie spent the rest of the day with a gentle smile on her lips. After deciding not to question Aubrey as to why she took the screenshot, Stacie had decided that either the blonde knew what she was doing and was flirting with the girl, or she hadn't known about this feature and Stacie filed that idea away so she could tease the girl when Stacie would be able to fully see the Blonde's reaction. And Stacie would've been happy with either outcome being true.

 _See the truth was that despite Stacie's bold nature and natural ability to flirt with almost everyone. The one person that caused Stacie to fall apart had been the source of most of the the other Bellas idea of hell, when they were approaching finals and Aubrey had become notably Satan-like as some of the girl's described her, was when Stacie realised just how much she had admired Aubrey's drive and passion to do anything she set her mind to. That, and her "_ _ **banging body**_ _" as Stacie had accidentally admitted to Beca one day while comforting the shorter brunette after Aubrey had essentially kicked beca off the Bellas and Chloe hadn't fought for the girl's place. Then Aubrey had apologised and admitted she was wrong and Stacie fell even further._

 _And it was with the fear that Aubrey wouldn't feel the same way about her the brunette further enhanced her label of 'Sexy' more than any other aspect of her personality. And used boys, and even other girls, in an attempt to distract her from the small Posen-shape hole in her heart that the blonde had carved out without even realising._

 _The result of these attempts were generally one night stands that Stacie always regretted the following morning, if not even earlier. This had been a fact during college until one of these awful experiences had resulted in the most beautiful little girl Stacie had ever laid eyes on, and the second she looked into the eyes of her Baby Bella she knew that awful night had given her someone she had never loved more in her life, and wouldn't dream of trading her baby girl for anyone in the world, not even one Aubrey Posen._

The two girls had spent the whole day sending each other pictures back an forward. Aubrey in her cute little outfit she wore at the retreat. Stacie complaining about how unflattering doctors scrubs were, and how her body " **shouldn't be hidden from the world like this** " Aubrey had considered sending back something along the lines of " **that outfit isn't hiding anything, I can still see every curve perfectly** " but decided against it and sent a selfie of her rolling her eyes. Stacie hadn't missed the slight colour to the Blonde's cheeks and wondered if she had been the source of the blood rush.

This continued when Stacie had returned home and began snapping photos of Bella playing with toys, eating dinner, wearing dinner, and a final one of the girl in a baby-grow that Aubrey had sent when she had been born with " _Mommy's little princess_ " on the front and " _Bella_ " across the back, in a similar style to the Letterman jackets the Bellas had made during their college years.

Stacie had received the notification " _ **Aubrey Posen took a screenshot!**_ " On each of the photos that contained Bella without fail, her smile growing with each one that came through as it filled her with a sense of comfort and something else she couldn't quite place.

The girls switched to texting when it became too dark to make out photos, the pair talked about their days " **someone else got caught in the same trap Beca got caught in, like are people just stupid or something?** " Aubrey had texted Stacie, to which the Brunette replied " **Maybe, now just hear me out Bree, the paths should be better marked?** " Aubrey acted insulted before agreeing that she only managed to stay out of them cause she knew the path like the back of her hand but using every problem as learning experience the blonde replied swiftly with " **getting caught is an opportunity to build trust, having to work together and all to get the person down** " and the Blonde was happy with her reasoning for not improving the signposting.

Stacie laughed softly while lying in her bed beginning to tell Aubrey about her uneventful day " **which isn't a bad thing when it comes to hospital** " Stacie informed Aubrey which filled the shorter of the two with a strange sense of pride as she remembered just how intelligent the single mother was.

After another half hour of reminiscing, and Aubrey asking all about the Baby that slept peacefully in the cot beside her mother, the blonde had insisted that Stacie of all people should know the importance and told her she would play no part in any accident the brunette may have, caused by lack of sleep. Stacie had reluctantly agreed and told Aubrey she would text her first thing in the morning.

Both girls fell asleep peacefully, feeling like their relationship with the other had improved dramatically, not realising how much they had wanted to learn about each other. And even Bella, for the first time, had slept right through the night as if she had felt a shift in the universe that had given her mother, and therefore her more peace than either were accustomed to.


	7. Chapter 7: Bechloe 4

A/N Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they motivated me so much as i wasn't sure i was gonna keep this going. Thank you again!

Beca had set her alarm for 6:45 in order to make Chloe breakfast: a mug of her favourite green tea, and a few slices of toast, one with butter, the other with Nutella. After setting the girl's freshly made breakfast to her bedside table Beca sat on the edge of the bed beside Chloe and slowly brushed her fiery red locks from her face and stroked her thumb along the sleeping girls cheekbone, slowly rousing her from the deep sleep she was in, her body attempting to regain the lost sleep from previous nights.

Chloe groaned lightly, a sound Beca couldn't help shudder from as she pulled her hand from the girls face, and Chloe blinked her eyes open slowly, a small smile forming when she saw the tiny brunette sitting beside her and the smell of breakfast quickly filling her nostrils " **what smells so good?** " Chloe asked sleepily lowering her head back to the pillow and closing her eyes again. " **I made you breakfast, a sort of apology for disrupting your sleep recently, and also cause I told you we'd eat once you were up** " Beca replied softly.

Chloe's stomach rumbled and she couldn't do anything but slowly rise to sit upright in her bed and reach for the tea which had been set beside her, inhaling the scent and immediately calming at the familiar smell. She watched as the younger girl moved through their apartment to make herself a cup of coffee before the need to eat became to much and the redhead began on her toast.

When Beca turned to look at the girl she couldn't help but notice the small sliver of skin that showed across the redheads stomach and found herself staring before Chloe's voice pulled her from her thoughts " **are you not having anything, you said you hadn't eaten that much since you left the other morning?** " The question sounding a little harsher than Chloe meant it to and Beca visibly flinched at the question/ statement made before she responded with " **no, I've to get to work soon so I wanted to make sure you were fed, I can get stuff on the way if I need** " Chloe wasn't satisfied with the answer but decided to let the brunette off with it as she knew that in 2 days they'd be in the airport heading back to the girls that felt like her family and would have time to spend with Beca, hopefully without work distracting her.

5 minutes later Beca was pulling on her jacket and giving Chloe a quick kiss on her forehead, as they had done every morning after Chloe had become aware of crime in the city they had moved to and wanted the two of them to know the other appreciated them. Beca had made the bold move (in her opinion) to kiss Chloe's forehead first. This time it was Chloe's turn to surprise the brunette with a soft " **love you** " directed towards the girl feeling, rather than seeing the slight waiver followed by a small smile and a quiet " **love you too** " from Beca before the girl left for work that day.

A few seconds after beca left Amy poked her head around the divider giving Chloe a huge grin before essentially tackling the girl " **so, is Bhloe like a thing now, am I gonna have to remove myself from the flat more often now so you guys can bone or...?"** Chloe laughed heartily at Amy's lack of filter " **no Amy, me and Beca are not a thing** " showing air quotes as she said the word _thing_. " **Yet** " Amy responded " **what?** " Chloe asked the blonde Australian. " **You and Beca aren't a thing yet, we both know you like her and she could barely form a sentence when she first met you. She still looks at you the same way she did during those first couple Bella practices you know** " Chloe paused, thinking deeply before her alarm went off signalling she had to get dressed for work.

" _ **Surely Beca doesn't like me, I don't even know that she's into girls that way** " _Chloe thought to herself but somehow couldn't forget the conviction that the blonde had when she said what she had, like it was a fact almost. Maybe Beca did see her the same way Chloe had spent years looking at the smaller girl.

Beca took her normal route to work, grabbing a smoothie on her way and arriving in her office shortly before 9. She was pleasantly surprised when the up-and-coming artist she was currently working with was already in the building, waiting patiently for the brunette, eager to hear the finished song they had been informed was finished and ready for release.

Taking the opportunity to get out of the office sooner than anticipated Beca played the song for her client who was more than happy with the outcome of their work and left swiftly thanking the producer for the time and dedication she had invested into them.

Beca had informed her boss earlier in the month that, assuming she had the project she had been working on was complete, she would be taking a short break, and would take on the next project she was required to work on as soon as she returned.

With no pressure of work looming over her Beca made her first stop in her plan to apologise to Chloe properly, it was to a small diner that the pair had found within their first week of moving to Brooklyn and one that Chloe had fallen in love with instantly.

After 3 more stops, including one to organise dinner for the following night Beca returned to their flat to find Fat Amy on the phone to someone who sounded suspiciously like Bumper to Beca. But the brunette decided to leave the Australian alone after watching a small blush form before the blonde managed to suppress it, something that Beca wished she had the ability to do.

When Beca had finished explaining to Amy why she was home so early, and her plan to thank Chloe for putting up with her before their trip the blonde had agreed to begin packing far earlier than she was planning to while Beca packed her own and then (with a little help from Amy) packed most of the Redhead's also, allowing her space to add anything that Beca may have missed.

Once the bags were mostly packed Beca dragged Amy to a super market in order to gather ingredients to cook Chloe her favourite meal and some cookies. During the trip Amy had been relentless with her questions surrounding when Beca would grow a set and tell Chloe how she felt but the brunette fought back equally as strong telling Amy there's wasn't anything to tell her and flipping the question to Amy regarding Bumper.

The blonde didn't back down as it wasn't a secret she loved bumper after announcing it at the retreat, and she had felt no different since moving to Brooklyn (though it had helped that Bumper had recently been on a tour that took him through NY so Amy was able to spend a couple of weeks with him recently.) The pair returned to the house and beca began to prepare the night ahead while Amy headed out to allow the two their space after asking " **should I just come back tomorrow afternoon?** " With a smirk and a wink and Beca rolled her head and turned back to the hand-written recipe she was working off of.


	8. Chapter 8: Jessley 2

**Jessley**

Jessica and Ashley had started their their drive from their flat in Iowa to Jessica's home town in Wisconsin an hour ago. With Jessica driving as Ashley had spent most of the previous night making sure they had packed everything for their week-long break, and the time between finishing packing and leaving working on her book in as the engagement had given her the motivation she was lacking to continue writing.

When they had reached a stop light that was red Jessica looked over to ask Ashley a question but found the other girl with her head rested neatly on the window, snoring lightly and completely oblivious to the world around her. Jessica smiled softly before taking her phone and and snapping a picture of her fiance before continuing their journey signing along with whatever was on the radio softly and actively avoiding anything that may wake the love of her life from her deep slumber.

When Ashley finally woke the sun had fully risen and she heard the sound of her future wife humming along to an Adele song she couldn't quite place (the blonde adding her own harmonies which left Jessica in awe at how well she could take a great song, add her own twist and make it 1,000 times better, in Ashley's opinion)

Ashley joined in with Jessica and the radio and the driver looked over, stopped singing and smiled at the sound of Ashley's angelic voice filling the car and laughing when Ashley complained " **no baby, I don't know this one well enough to sing alone** " a fake pout on her lips. Instead she began to connect her phone to the Aux cord so she could play the pair's ' _road trip playlist_ ' that Jessica had made up days before and the pair sang loudly to their favourite songs for the remainder of the 4 hour drive.

When Jessica pulled up to her childhood house she beamed when she saw her mom already standing inside the frame of the door before the older woman rushed over to embrace her daughter in a warm hug before doing the same to Ashley. During this exchange Jessica's Dad has moved to the trunk and lifted out the suitcases the two girls had brought with them " **Jesus Jess you know you're only here for a week, not a month right?** " he joked before moving round to embrace them as his wife had just done.

" **You girls must be starving, come in I'll make you some breakfast** " That sounds good mom Jessica said, slipping her hand into Ashley's and using the other to drag a suitcase along behind her while her Father grabbed the other so Ashley didn't have to.

" **That was beautiful Mrs. Smith** " Ashley politely told the older of the two blondes in the room " **none of this Mrs Smith Ashley, makes me feel old** " she had responded, a light laugh following to remove any possibility of anxiety in the room. " **So, come on then. Tell us how it happened!** " Jessica's mom said aloud and the two girls looked at each other, Ashley nodding her head to indicate she wanted the other girl to tell the story.

" **And that's basically it**." Jessica finished re-calling how she had proposed to the Brunette, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her lips and turned back to her parents seeing a tear in her mother's eye, accompanied by a broad smile plastered across the woman's face, and her father equally as happy, beaming at his daughter.

" **I think we're gonna head upstairs and take a quick sleep, neither of us slept that well last night** " Jessica stated to no one in particular and stood, lacing her fingers in Ashley's before pulling her out of the room and up the stairs. " **Should we tell her to keep her door open?** " Jessica's Father mused aloud receiving a light slap on his arm from his wife " **honey, they're engaged. Besides they wouldn't have sex with us down here, would they?** " The woman spoke aloud, only to continue a handful of seconds later " **go check on them** " as although her daughter was the 17 year old she had been a few short years ago.

The door to Ashley's room had opened and her father poked his head into her room, ready to explain that despite she was in her 20's now and engaged the old rules about her door being opened still applied. However he was met with the picture of the two girls laying silently tucked into each other and he decided that if they had fallen asleep so quickly then they needed to get their rest and slowly pulled out of the room, shutting the door to keep the general noise from the house out to prevent wakening them.

When the door clicked shut Jessica opened one eye and listened to ensure her father had in fact gone downstairs before whispering to the girl beside her " **that was far too close** " a smirk firmly on her face before she pulled the girl into a kiss and moved to straddle the brunette. " **It feels wrong doing this in your old room, with your parents below us** " Ashley said as Jessica bent to to bite lightly at her neck before replying " **that's what makes it so hot, we might get caught at any point** " This had done it for Ashley, the girl's hands flying to the Blonde's and burying one hand, using the other to try and stifle her moans.

The girls appeared downstairs a few hours later feigning innocence and Jessica had stated that " **it feels so good, getting to sleep in my old bed, like how familiar it is** " Seeing Ashley blush, the girl obviously knowing what had actually occurred and Jessica, desperate for her parents not to find out what they had done quickly asked the brunette " **are you still feeling carsick baby, you look a little flushed** " Her mother had agreed, pouring her future daughter in law a glass of water and handing it over to her suggesting she eat some more and offering to make the girls a small lunch which both Jessica and Ashley gratefully accepted.

The rest of their trip to Jessica's parents house had gone smoothly, the four going out to dinner and returning home, where the girls actually did sleep this time (although it was much later than when they had made it into to Jessica's bed) and the following day was spent going to Jessica's favourite spots and the family reminiscing about Jessica's childhood (while embarrassing her at the same time) and some time also dedicated to watching the Bella's performances that the girls had been a part of. The older Blonde had been so proud of her daughters inclusion in the acapella group and was always showing them off to her friends.

The girls said their goodbyes before packing the car up again early Friday morning to continue their trip to a resort Jessica's Father has owned in the north of Wisconsin, where they were to meet with the other Bellas who should be there later that night.


	9. Chapter 9: Bechloe 5

BECHLOE

The first sense of Chloe's that had been attacked was not her hearing, as she was used to, but instead it was a smell that pulled Chloe towards her flat. A sweet scent mixed with something she could only describe as home, her childhood home rather the one she had built with her best friend and the other girl she considered family.

The next feeling Chloe had was confusion as she didn't trust Amy's cooking, and after Beca's recent work schedule she doubted it was her. So Chloe tentatively opened the door and cautiously stepped inside, a small gasp leaving her mouth as she noticed the candles scattered around than the girls' flat.

She set her bag on the ground and hung her coat up before Beca noticed the girl was home " **oh, heya, I didn't realise what time it was or I would've gotten dressed** " Beca said showing that she was still in a pair of sweats and a loose Tee that Chloe had gotten her years ago.

With a smile forming on her lips Chloe crossed their apartment to the small kitchen they had and rested her head on the smaller girl's shoulder and looped her arms around the shorter girl's waist, noticing there was still a slight flinch, thought it wasn't as pronounced as normal. " **What's all this for?** "The red head questioned the other girl. " **I felt bad for what happened the past couple of weeks and wanted to make it up to you** " Beca answered honestly with a small shrug of her shoulders.

" **You didn't have to do anything!** " Chloe said, feeling bad that the brunette had felt she had to make up for simply doing her job. Beca turned and shook her head lightly " **I wanted to, I've been a real ass recently and made you suffer for something that wasn't your fault.** " Beca answered honestly, a soft smile on her lips as she stared deeply into the taller girl's eyes before the tension became too much and she turned back to focus on the cooking.

Chloe was slightly upset at the broken emotional moment they had just shared but pushed it to the back of her mind, remembering Beca had gone to a lot of trouble for her. " **What are you making, it smells great** " Chloe said, hopping up to sit on the counter beside to cooler, inspecting Beca's work. " **Just some spaghetti and meatballs, I know it's your favourite** " Beca said, unsure if she had actually made the right choice before raising her eyes to see the redhead beaming down at her.

" **You** _ **do**_ **listen to what I say, I was starting to worry I'd just been rambling for the past 4 years and no one was paying attention** " Chloe said rolling her eyes and sighing before finishing the sentence off with a quick wink to the brunette who just smirked back. " **This smells way too familiar though, but you've never cooked this for me, so I don't know why I feel like I know it** " Chloe pondered, a crease forming in her eyebrow.

" **Oh yea, I wanted to do this properly so I rang your mom and asked for her opinions and recipes.** " Beca stated, looking up to see Chloe's eyes were wide. " **What's That look for?** " Beca asked nervously. " **You got my mom to give out her secret recipe. I don't even know how to make meatballs exactly like hers, she must really like you.** " Chloe stated, still confused how the brunette had managed to get her mom's biggest secret from her within a day (Chloe presumed) when she had been trying for years.

" **And it's super cute you went to all this effort for little old me** " the older girl winked at Beca noticing her blush. " **I must just have a way with Beale women** " Beca tried to say confidently, but it came out a little shakier than she hoped.

That was when Chloe noticed the small piece of paper sitting on the other side of Beca and she hopped off the counter beginning to move round the other side of the brunette. When she reached the shorter girl's opposite shoulder she began to reach for the paper, begging to know what was in the meatballs she loved so much.

Just as the red head lunged at the paper her hand came into contact with a cold surface, her head snapping round to the shorter girl, a smirk firmly on her face as she clutched the paper in her hand showing it off " **no way am I letting you have this now I know your mom wanted it kept a secret from you** "

Chloe reached for the paper again but before she could get near enough to it Beca slipped the paper inside her bra. " **I will not hesitate to dive in there to retrieve that recipe Mitchell** " Chloe put to the shorter girl. " **Maybe I'll let you after dinner Beale.** " Beca responded with a wink, it was Chloe's turn to blush, a rare occasion for the red-head and she returned to her seat on the counter.

" **How long till it's ready** " Chloe asked, realising just how hungry she was, having not eaten since her lunch. " **Couple of minutes just, can you pass me that garlic** " Beca replied, focusing her energy on the dish in front of her she'd been working on for a while now.

Chloe sat for a minute, simply watching the Shorter girl as she finished up the dish " **you're staring again** " Beca said jokingly " **am I not allowed a minute to stop and appreciate my best friend/ personal cook?** "Chloe questioned, trying to portray humour but there was a hint of something laced through her voice, which Beca couldn't determine but chose to file it away for later when she could think in silence.

" **Do you need me to do anything? I feel useless just sitting here, you doing all the work** " Chloe asked the Brunette beside her. " **Em, could you pour drinks, I don't mind what you pick** " Beca said with a soft smile and Chloe hopped off the table and crossed over the fridge to lift out a bottle of wine. As she didn't have to get up for work the following morning, and Beca was able to handle alcohol better than the older of the two, she decided it was the best choice.

The red-head crossed back towards the other girl, to the cabinet where they kept their glasses and lifted two out and lured two glasses and set them beside the brunette, and placing the rest of the bottle beside the table, just in case they needed a top up.

Two minutes later and Beca placed the two plates on opposite sides of the table, and sat down with the taller girl. " **I apologise in advance for butchering your favourite meal** " Beca said anxiously, causing Chloe to reach across the table slowly and lightly rub her thumb over the Brunettes hand " **I'm sure you've done it perfectly, it smells unreal** " Chloe said before retracting her hand and the two enjoyed their dinner, talking about work, the Bellas and what movie they would watch after (Beca accompanied the last conversation point with multiple eye rolls which Chloe ignored)

After their dinner the two girls curled up in their bed as Beca pulled up her laptop and opened Netflix, to allow Chloe to pick the movie, while the brunette stood to blow out the candles that were still lit, and returned to lie beside her best friend again.

Chloe had picked one of her favourite Romance films and settled down, laying her head against Beca's shoulder. An hour into the movie and Beca had managed to actually pay attention this time turning and stating to the red-head " **this movie's actually way sad, why do you put yourself through this** " and Chloe turned to face her, trying to hold back the tears that fell every time she watched this, even though she knew what happened.

The image took Beca by surprise and her brow furrowed as Chloe responded " **I dont know, I just love the fact that despite having everything against them, the couple manage to get together** " Beca nodded slowly understanding part of what Chloe was saying. " **And I just don't see that happening to me to be honest** " Chloe had said under her breath hoping the girl beside her wouldn't hear.

But the brunette had heard and her heart broke at the statement, the girl she had fallen in love with felt like she wasn't good enough to have the love that movies Show. " **You will Chlo** " beca tried to re-assure the older girl, only to have the girl shake her head " **I don't know, my personality always seems to much for people and I scare them off every time** " Chloe answered truthfully, to what she believed.

And Beca couldn't take watching the girl put herself down and decided to close the laptop and move it out of the way, turning to face the red-head " **Chloe stop. You're beautiful, funny, talented and so hard working it's unbelievable. Like you literally barged into my shower just so you could recruit me for an acapella group. That's so impressive. If people don't like you extraordinary personality then they don't deserve to have you.** " Beca had finally spoke her heart, she knew it relied on Chloe whether her heart shattered, and their friendship could potentially be ruined, it they could go to that level Beca had been yearning for.

Chloe searched Beca's eyes, looking for any hint of a lie or sarcasm, but couldn't find any. Tears began to spill down her cheeks and Beca began to panic, thinking she had upset the girl. All thoughts left the smaller girl she she felt a soft pair of lips on hers and she could only respond to the kiss with equal passion and emotion.

When the two pulled apart they rested their foreheads together and stared into wag others eyes before a small smile formed on Chloe's lips and Beca leaned in again to capture the red-heads lips again.

That night the two slept facing each other, Chloe's hand wrapped around Beca's waist and rested against the small of her back, their legs intertwined and slight smiles remained on their faces throughout the night.


	10. Chapter 10: Staubrey 3

STAUBREY

Stacie was woken by the sound of Bella babbling away to herself in the cot beside the mother's bed, and decided to pull her phone out and record her baby girl as she continued. Stacie was convinced she would do music as the tall brunette had and was positive that the young girl's babbling was her attempt at singing.

Aubrey had been getting ready for another day of helping business' employees and other teams bond when her phone chimed and caught her attention. ' _Snapchat from Stacie Conrad_ ' was the notification that appeared on the screen and Aubrey couldn't help the smile that formed.

The blonde immediately opened the snap and her heart began to swell watching the tiny girl crawl around her cot while " **singing as beautifully as her mom** " Aubrey replied to the video, accompanied by a picture of the Blonde still looking half asleep.

" **I don't know whether to be offended that you think I'm as talented as a 2 and a half year old, or to be ecstatic that Bella can sing** " a laughing emoji finishing the message off, and Stacie sent it back, with a picture of her looking sceptically at what Aubrey had said.

Aubrey replied quickly " **I meant that your voice is beautiful and Bellas is too!** " Worried that the girl on the receiving end believed that Aubrey thought she couldn't sing, relieved when another message came through " **I'm joking Bree, you never would of let me into the Bellas If I couldn't sing, even if my body would've convinced the judges to give us the title anyway** " Stacie had said, a few winking emojis added through the message.

 _Aubrey thought back to the day she had first heard Stacie singing outside of the Bellas. She had been walking down the hall of Baker hall trying to locate her best friend who was likely in that alt girl Beca's room when she heard an angelic like voice drifting down the hall. Aubrey tried to ignore it, focusing on the task at hand but the part inside her that lived for music forced her to continue past Beca's room and follow the voice until she came to the door that blocked her from fully appreciating whoever was on the other side._

 _She knocked on the door lightly only to come face to face with a tall brunette she had paid so much attention to since she joined the Bellas. " **Was that you singing just there now?** " Aubrey asked the other girl. " **Yea, I was just messing about though** " Stacie trying to play down what had just occurred._

 _" **It was incredible, you should try singing more like that in practices rather than trying to make everything super sexy, not that I don't like when you're being sexy.** " Aubrey said before realising what she had revealed to the girl when Stacie simply raised her eyebrow. " **I mean, it definitely brings something a little more forward than the Bellas normally have, so yea it's cool** " Aubrey tried to back track on what she had said but Stacie wasn't going to forget what the blonde had said, but had decided to let the girl away with it, smiling softly at the older girl._

 _Aubrey swiftly left the Brunette's room, completely forgetting why she had been there in the first place, her cheeks tinted red, unsure how she felt after hearing the most beautiful voice in the world, in Aubrey's opinion._

" **You could've won those competitions hidden in a cardboard box you're voice is that incredible** " Stacie told the younger girl honestly, a full length picture of the blonde in her uniform, finally ready for work.

Stacie was drawn away from her phone by the sound of Bella calling out for her and holding herself up with the bars of the cot, letting her mom know she was hungry and ready to play. The brunette crossed the room and reached down to pick up her baby girl and headed to the kitchen if her parent's house, where made both her, and her daughter a bowl of cereal and placing the smaller bowl in front of the child, who was situated in her high chair.

Watching her toddler feed herself, although making some amount of mess in the process, filled the brunette with pride as she had watched the girl grow, and develop abilities like this in her few short years of life. Stacie pulled out her phone again and positioned herself so her face was beside Bella and began to take another photo to send to Aubrey.

As she took the picture, Bella had turned her head and placed what she deemed a kiss. (it may not have looked that way to anyone else, but Stacie knew her daughter and this was definitely her way of showing her mom love) The brunette decided not to change add anything to the photo and saved it before sending it to Aubrey, and a few seconds later, as Stacie had grown to expect, the notification " _Aubrey Posen took a screenshot!_ " Appeared again, filling the girl with something she couldn't quite place, but she felt as though she could tackle anything.

" **Ready to have some fun baby girl? Let's go get you dressed** " Stacie told her daughter after they had finished eating and picked her up, carrying her back to their bedroom to pick out Bella's outfit for the day.

Aubrey and Stacie continued sending snaps back and forth to each other all day until after Aubrey's last group had left and she pulled her phone out to let Stacie know before noticing something beside the other girl's name.

A small yellow heart appeared on the right hand side of the screen, beside the number indicating their 3 day streak the girl's had obtained. " **What's the deal with the heart beside your name?** " Aubrey asked Stacie, assuming she would know. " **You have a heart beside my name, Awk Aubrey love you too!** " Stacie replied, poking fun at the older girl before sending another photo with the message " **just** **joking Posen, I think it means we're each other's best friend on here or something"**

Aubrey was relieved she didn't have to respond to the Brunette's first message " **hm, that makes sense, I definitely talk to you more on this than I do anyone else** " the blonde replied honestly before following up with " **so what did you and Bella do today?** " The older girl asked, genuinely interested in what the other girl was doing, trying to ignore the fact that the only other person she had cared about their day was Chloe.

" **Not much really, just played for a bit this morning before I had to go to work, I hate having to leave her** " Stacie replied and Aubrey's heart had started to hurt a little, not fully understanding what it would feel like to have to leave your child for any amount of time, but remembering what it was like when her father had to leave for work duty.

" **It must be so tough, going more than 5 minutes without seeing her beautiful wee face** " Aubrey told the tall brunette. " **Yea, but I want to work so she can have everything she wants when she's older** " Stacie admitted, a small tear in her eye. " **By the way, I've decided I'm gonna go to the resort!** " Stacie added, wanting to lighten the mood between the two again.

" **Omg yay! This is gonna be aca-awesome cause you're going now. Let me know what airport you're going out of and I'll fly in to meet you.** " Aubrey told told the Brunette, more excited to go now that she was going, though Aubrey refuses to admit this to herself.

" **No way I can't ask you to do that Bree, I'm sure me and Bella will be fine** " Stacie didn't want the blonde going out her way just for her and her daughter. " **I promised you I would, besides I don't want to be sitting next to some rando for the whole trip, I'd far rather have a break between flights and get to see Bella before the others do.** " Came Aubrey's reply instantly, followed by " **if that's alright with you that is** " worried that she had been too forward with the Brunette.

" **Of course I want you to meet Bella separate from the other girls, it'll give her another face to recognise when she's surrounded by so many people** " came the reply from Stacie, touched that the blonde wanted to meet her daughter outside of the rush that is likely to happen when the other Bellas meet the girl that was named after them.


	11. Chapter 11: Bechloe 6

BECHLOE

Beca woke early on the Thursday morning and circled their bed to turn Chloe's alarm off, wanting the girl to wake naturally, ensuring she was fully rested. (both girls had each other's thumbprint on their phone, as well as knowing the others girl's password, just in case) The Australian heard movement in the flat and poked her head round the divider to see beca was the one who was up. The brunette noticed Amy and asked the girl to be sure she was ready to go the following morning early to save Chloe the from worrying " **she's gonna stress all day if we're not ready at like 12** "

" **So how's you and sleeping beauty over there, youse looked way closer than usual when I came in this morning** " Amy asked, lightly hinting at the redhead currently asleep on the other side of their flat. " **Nothing's happening...** " Beca said, not meeting Amy's eye " **come on Beca, you like her, she likes you, just like tell her how you feel.** " Amy said as if it was no big deal. Beca couldn't help the smirk forming on her lips, proud of her ability to lead the Blonde to not believe anything was going to happen between the Brunette and the Red-head. " **What is it shawshank, I know you're hiding something** " Amy questioned, lifting the petite girl up and spinning her about.

" **Amy, oh my god, put me down** " Beca half yelled trying to act serious before screaming with laughter, unaware of the third girl who had been woken by the screaming of the girl she had been tangled up in a few minutes before, a smile spread across her lips when she realised no-one was in trouble. " **doing okay there Beca?** " Chloe asked her eyebrow raised slightly. " **She's fine, just telling me about your boning session last night** " Amy spoke above the brunette watching Chloe tense and she felt the girl in her arms do the same " **oh my god, did you guys actually do the dirty?** " Amy asked, setting the petite girl down looking between the two.

Chloe spoke first, knowing beca wouldn't be able to fully form words, without digging herself into a hole with the Blonde. " **No Amy, we didn't bone, as you so graciously put it, but let's just say there might be some actual Bhloe in future** " Chloe said with a wink towards the Blonde " **If... if that's alright with you Beca?** " Chloe added quickly, and nervously, realising the pair hadn't even talked about what had happened last night. " **Yea, I'd like that** " Beca said softly lacing her fingers between the older girl's " **I'm vetoing Bhloe though, I think Bechloe sounds better, sorry Amy** " Beca said, teasing her best friend. Amy acted offended before replying " **As long as you guys finally get together I don't care what you call yourselves. And don't do anything while I'm in the room, thanks** "

Amy left shortly after, going to perform her Fat Amy Winehouse act, leaving the other two by themselves. " **So, I know you said we were a** _ **thing**_ **and all already, but I want to do it properly** " Beca told the girl beside her. " **What do you mean properly?** " Chloe questioned, excited about what the younger girl could possibly mean. " **I mean, we're gonna do a bunch of stuff today, before we go to see the Bellas tomorrow** " The brunette said, already thinking about what she had planned for the day ahead. Chloe's eyes lit up as beamed at the other girl before wrapping her hands around the girl's neck and placing a quick peck on the brunettes before the younger girl began to deepen the kiss.

Chloe was the one to pull away " **thought you wanted to do things properly** " smiling and resting her forehead against Beca's. " **Does That mean I cant kiss you?** " Beca said, her bottom lip forming a pout and her eyebrows furrowing. " **It means... that you can kiss me as much as you want, but no going any further** " Chloe replied kissing at the brunettes lower lip before biting it slightly making beca groan. " **Not until you do whatever you were planing on doing today to make it** _ **proper**_ " Chloe said, wiggling her eyebrows at the word proper before fully pulling herself from the girl.

Beca rolled her eyes before standing up. " **Yep, this days going to be class, so get your cute butt dressed, we're going for breakfast** " Beca said smirking at Chloe who crossed over their bed to reach her drawers and pull an outfit for the day out. " **What about packing, I'm not coming back at like 5 and then having to get ready for tomorrow.** " Chloe stated, a small frown on her face. " **Oh yea, don't worry about that, I've packed our bags, and Amy's done hers too** " the brunette said as she wheeled the two suitcases out from around the corner and Chloe grinned, " _ **When did this girl get so organised?**_ " Chloe thought to herself before beca continued " **I left you some room in case you wanted to add in anything extra** " a soft smile forming on her lips when her eyes connected with Chloe's.

" **You're so sweet doing all this you know** " Chloe said, striding over to the brunette and pulling her in for a hug and another ' _quick_ ' kiss. It was Chloe's turn to try and deepen it this time, pulling Beca's hips closer to hers. " **Thought you wanted to wait till tonight** " the brunette said, stepping away from the red-head, not missing how much her eyes had darkened. " **Go get dressed** " the smaller of the two lightly pushing the other girl towards their bed which Chloe fell dramatically on top of.

" **Rebecca Mitchell, are you giving me lectures about taking things slowly and then pushing me onto your bed** " Chloe said teasingly as she lay sprawled out on their bed while Beca simply rolled her eyes at the older girl " **it's your bed too, no for real hurry up, we're gonna be late** " she said before turning to finish getting herself ready.

" **Right, I'm ready** " Chloe announced a few minutes later, but Beca was engrossed in her phone, checking her social media, and emails, just in case anything had come up. " **Earth to Beca, you okay?** " Chloe asked, a light shove on The brunettes shoulder. " **What? Oh yea I'm fine, just double checking work stuff, finding out when the next album's gonna be released.** " The Smaller girl replied. " **That's exciting, do you like this one?** " Chloe asked the younger girl, knowing that Beca sometimes had to produce music she didn't particularly like working on. " **Yea, this one was good, the girl who sang it was super sweet and easy to work with, plus her style wasn't annoying or anything either.** " Beca replied, she was actually really proud of the outcome of this one, but obviously they wouldn't know if it actually was a success until they got the sales figures back.

" **Well that's always good, I hate when you have to work on something you don't like doing** " Chloe told the brunette, a soft smile on her face before she placed a kiss on the girl's temple. " **Right miss Beale, are you ready to have the best day of the past two weeks** " Beca said jokingly, knowing the last two weeks had actually been pretty awful for the older girl (mostly due to Beca's work schedule the smaller girl believed) " **Of course Miss Mitchell, where is our first stop?** " The red head replied, lacing her fingers between the younger girl's. " **That would be ruining the surprise** " the brunette responded with a poke to Chloe's ribs before pulling the two towards their door, and off to start the day Beca had planned meticulously.


	12. Chapter 12: Jessley 3

**A/N thank you guys so much for the reviews, you're really motivating me to keep this going.**

 **Love you awesme nerds xox**

JESSLEY

Jessica and her fiancée Ashley arrived at the resort the blonde's father owned shortly after 7, the sun was still rising and the view the girl's were greeted with was astonishing. Trees and surrounding them and a small lake at the back of the building had Ashley gasping with amazement. " **How come you never told me how beautiful this place was?** " Ashley said to the other girl, still taking in the view. " **I didn't know, I haven't been here since I was a kid and I guess you don't really pay attention to stuff like views when you're that young** " Jessica replied shrugging her shoulders lightly.

The pair entered through the large wooden door at the front of the medium sized building. (it wasn't the biggest of her family's resorts but it was still a decent size, with 7 or so rooms) They were greeted by a small hand-written note from the manager " _ **Dear Ms. Smith, your father has left this resort for your personal use. It will be closed for the next week or so to allow you, your fiancée, and your guests to enjoy yourselves in peace. I will also not be here, but should you need me for anything don't hesitate to contact me**_. _ **P.S. congratulations, i wish you a long and happy marriage!**_ "

Jessica read the note aloud in order to inform the brunette that they would be left alone for their time there. " **What time is everyone else getting here?** " Ashley questioned as she moved through the resort, trying to get her bearings as to where everything is. " **I don't know, probably around dinner? We should go claim our room now, just in case Fat Amy gets here early and grabs a double bed for herself** " Jessica replied, grabbing their suitcases and climbing the stairs, struggling considerably while the brunette stood there laughing " **sure you don't want a hand there babe?** " She asked the Blonde, smirk firmly on her face. " **Nope I've got it, don't worry a hair on your pretty little head.** " Jessica replied, out of breath and failing to keep her balance. " **Please let me help, can't have you falling down the stairs and hurting yourself before this holiday's even started** " Ashley responded, taking a suitcase from Jessica's hand and the pair climbed the remaining stairs together.

When they reached the top Ashley went to the right and Jessica to the left to inspect each of the rooms. " **These are all single beds down this way** " Jessica called from the other end of the house, hearing no reply from the other girl she moved back to the other rooms and began searching for her future wife. " **Ash where are you?** " She asked, poking her head into each room, seeing no sign of her wife in any of them.

Finally she found the brunette standing, looking out of the large floor to ceiling window which looked out onto the forest. Jessica slowly approached the girl, not wanting to startle her before reaching her arms around the other girl's waist " **I know it's not as pretty as the lake but there's something calming about it, can we take this room?** " Ashley said, allowing the Blonde to give her opinion, if she had wanted to stay in one of the other rooms with double beds. " **Sure we can sweetie, anything you want** " Jessica whispered softly before placing a kiss to the brunettes covered shoulder and placing her head there seconds later. They stood there for a few minutes appreciating the view, as well as the feel of each other breathing in and out rhythmically, completely in time with each other as they normally were.

Ashley was the first to move turning herself in Jessica's arms and wrapping her own around the Blonde's neck. They stared into each other's eyes for a short moment before they both leant into each other, their lips connecting lightly. The kiss wasn't rushed or particularly full of passion, but it did portray just about every emotion the girls felt for each other, the most dominant being ' _I love you_ '

Jessica began to walk backwards, pulling the other girl with her until her the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed forcing the two to adjust before sliding up the bed together, Ashley with one leg placed between Jessica's as they simultaneously deepened the kiss, and hands began to wonder. " **We need to get food in for dinner and shit** " Ashley said in between kisses knowing it was already a losing battle and the pair wouldn't leave their bed for hours. " **We can just order stuff in, there's a town just down the road it's bound to have something like Pizza or Chinese** " Jessica said, beginning to pull the brunettes top from her body. " **Okay, that'll do** " was Ashley quick response before undoing the button on Jessica's jeans she was wearing.

When the two girls woke the sun was fully risen and light was streaming into their room for the week. Jessica moved first, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing her phone, scrolling through the notifications " **Stacie and Aubrey are coming together, they'll be here at around 5:30, Emily's flight lands at 6, and Fat Amy, Beca and Chloe should get in just after Emily.** " Jessica summarised, the pair already knowing that the remaining girls should also be in between 5 & 6 that night.

" **Wonder why Stacie and Aubrey are coming together** " Ashley pondered aloud, running her finger tips along Jessica's stomach, feeling the muscles flinch every time she moved over a certain spot " **and is Stacie bringing Bella with her? I cant wait to finally meet her!** " She added after a second. " **I'm not sure,** " Jessica told the brunette " **about either actually, although Aubrey did always spend longer going over steps with Stacie, even though that girl could dance better than anyone else** " the blonde said thinking back to their time at Barden, suddenly aware of how Aubrey spent more time with Stacie than she did with Chloe by the end of the year. (Although, the fact Chloe became increasingly fascinated in the DJ hadn't helped how the two seniors had spent less time together, when the Bellas were all together anyway. However, considering Aubrey and Chloe had been such close friends before they recruited the new girls, their time apart hadn't really affected their friendship.)

Ashley lifted her head to look at Jessica, a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face " **what** **are you thinking?** " Jessica asked, knowing that the brunette had begun to form an idea in her head " **what if we designate the rooms to the girls, like there aren't enough rooms for each of them to have their own, so let's just put Beca and Chloe in one of the other double rooms, and Stacie and Aubrey in the other.** " Ashley explained her plan to the Blonde beside her.

" **That's actually a really good idea, Beca and Chloe might expect they'd be in a room together, and would be totally bummed if they weren't** " Jessica said, a smile forming on her face, similar to her fiancee's.

The remainder of the time the pair had before the others was spent food shopping, by Jessica, while Ashley located paper and neatly wrote the girl's names on individual cards. (Beca & Chloe's together, and Aubrey, Stacie and Bella on the same card to show they were sharing a room) When she finished, Ashley placed the cards on the door to each room so the girls could locate their room with no fighting between the 8 of them that were still to show up.


	13. Chapter 13: Bechloe 7

BECHLOE

Chloe and Beca were walking down a Main Street in Brooklyn when Chloe slipped her hand into the brunette's, and felt fingers wrap around her own, a broad smile forming on her face as she looked around herself trying to figure out why this particular street seemed familiar. Eventually, they turned a corner, where Chloe spotted a diner a short distance away and her smile, somehow, grew to be even wider. " **I love this place!** " The older girl said excitedly, facing the brunette who had a softer smile on her face " **I do pay attention to you, sometimes** " The smaller of the two joked before feeling the red-head wrap her arms around her neck before they inched back to capture each other's lips in a chaste kiss.

They pulled away at the same time but it was Beca that spoke first " **Right, I'm starving** " and with that the pair entered the 50's style diner. That was something few people knew about Chloe, when music wasn't involved, the 50's was easily her favourite decade. The pair were shown to their booth that Beca had reserved, which was placed in the middle of the diner, so Chloe could watch the workers walk by with their uniforms and hair which matched the decade perfectly.

Finally, the Red-head looked at the menu " **I don't know what I want, there's so many options!** " she told the girl opposite her. The brunette was happily sitting there, taking in the expressions her best friend was making, knowing that no matter what was on the menu Chloe would always end up picking the Pancakes, without fail. " **You can have whatever you want babe** " Beca told the girl opposite her, trying out the nickname, " **today's my treat** " she added before skimming her eye over her own menu and picking what she wanted. Chloe smiled softly, reaching over to run her thumb over the younger girl's hand, the slight flinch still present ( _But, when compared to their first year of knowing each other where Beca nearly jumped out of her skin when anyone touched her, Chloe was satisfied by this reserved reaction_ )

Suddenly a tall Blonde waitress approached their table, far more skin showing than she probably should have Beca noted, and took their order " **what can I get you today sweetie?** " She asked Beca sweetly, leaning over so far that the Brunette could see clearly down her top. " **Can I grab toast and a couple of slices of bacon just** " Beca replied, trying to look anywhere but at the Blonde's chest. " **Certainly honey** " the waitress replied before turning to Chloe " **and what can I get you?** " She added with far less interest, standing up straight.

Beca could see something on Chloe's face, her jaw was set and her eyes had a strange glint to them that Beca hadn't see before " _ **Is Chloe jealous? She can't be, can she? Chloe doesn't get jealous**_ " The brunette pondered for a second a small smirk forming on her lips, then she cut in before Chloe could say anything. " **She'll have the pancake stack, extra maple syrup, isn't that right babe?** " Chloe froze for a second when she heard the pet name the smaller girl used before catching on " **perfect, just like you.** " The red head responded with a wink, followed by a harsh glare directed towards the waitress. " **Oh, one chocolate and one strawberry milkshake as well** " Beca added as the Blonde strode away, obviously annoyed at what had just transpired.

" **You're cute when you're jealous you know** " Beca stated, raising her eyebrow along with one corner of her mouth. " **I don't know what you're talking about, I don't get jealous** " Chloe replied, still glancing sideways every minute or so to glare at the Blonde " **Sure...** " The brunette said, drawn out, but Chloe wasn't paying attention, too busy watching what the waitress was doing. " **Chlo!** " The younger girl directed towards to the girl across the way from her, tugging at the red-heads fingers at the same time. " **You literally shooting daggers at her right now** " she continued, laughing as Chloe realised she might've looked quite hostile towards the girl since she left the table. **"I jus- I dunno, I've never felt like this. But did you see her! She was practically crawling on to your lap** " Chloe said obviously annoyed before continuing " **it's not very professional is it** "

The younger of the two laughed lightly, taking Chloe's hand fully in her own. " **Don't worry, Blonde's aren't my type** " Beca said teasingly " **so you don't need to worry about Aubrey or Jessica this weekend either** " she continued winking at the girl who merely rolled her eyes. " **What is your type?** " Chloe asked tentatively, " **Hmm well, I like girls who are a couple of years older, love music obviously, have the voice of an angel, adores animals, and goes by the name Chloe Beale** " It was the smoothest thing Beca had said, she'd even surprised herself about how she had managed to get it all out without tripping over her words. " **Well that's lucky, cause my type just happens to be brunette Music producers who think they're hard but are actually like little teddy bears** " Chloe responded winking back at the younger girl, causing the pair to sit across from each other, huge grins on their faces.

A few seconds later the Blonde waitress returned with their food, still attempting to flirt to the brunette while the smaller girl was oblivious, still looking at the Red-head across from her. Realising she wasn't getting anywhere with the girl the waitress simply left the pair alone but not before slipping Beca a napkin with her number on it and a lipstick mark just below it. Chloe _had_ noticed the napkin, but decided not to bring it up, wanting to see what the smaller girl would do with it.

Once the pair were finished Beca rose first, leaving some money on the table before noticing the napkin the waitress had left. She picked it up and examined it before screwing her face up, balling it up and tossing it onto her empty plate. She turned to see Chloe's face had lit up " **What? It wasn't your number so I don't want it** " The brunette said with a slight shrug of her shoulder, only making the Red head's eyes light up along with her smile growing.

" **Oh my god Chlo, you're a mess** " Beca said beginning to reach over as Chloe's brow furrowed " **What?** " She questioned, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The smaller girl continued her path before running her finger along Chloe's chin, gathering the syrup that was currently residing there, without the other girl noticing. Chloe's cheeks reddened as she recognised beca had meant a _literal_ mess rather than just a figurative one.

When the brunette had all the syrup collected she began to bring her finger lips but hesitated, her eyes darkening as she thought what it would feel like to have Chloe lick the syrup off. The older girl had noticed how Beca's eyes had changed and, at the same time the Blonde began to move towards their table to collect the bill, Chloe reached forward and took Beca's fingertip in her mouth and licked lightly, swirling her tongue around it. Beca could only form a heavy sigh as Chloe pulled away, not even noticing the waitress' comment under her breath " **Jesus Christ, what's wrong with her** " which had been directed at Chloe. But the redhead simply smirked at the Blonde girl before taking Beca's hand and pulling her from the Diner.

" **Well that was nice** " she said looking over at the brunette. " **You alright there Becs?** " She added, shoving the other girl lightly. " **What? Yea I... I'm fine** " the feel of Chloe's tongue still ghosting over her fingertips. " **I think I might be dead though, like you legit killed me back there** " Beca answered honestly, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she thought. Chloe noticed this and placed a small kiss on Beca's cheek before continuing to walk down the street, not actually sure where they were supposed to be heading.

" **Okay sweetie, I need you to check back in again cause I've been leading us but I don't know where we're supposed to be going** " Chloe laughed lightly. " **You have a good sense of direction Beale, we'll be there in like a couple minutes** " Two minutes later the pair arrived at a small park that Beca had visited when one client requested they discuss the song there. They had to pass through a short forest walk until it had opened up, revealing the secret location, and as a bonus, no one else was there.

Chloe's eyes went wide with amazement as she took the area around her in before landing on some swings, she pulled the other girl over to them and placed herself in a swing, lightly rocking back and forth. The brunette hadn't normally liked swings, but there was something peaceful about the way Chloe moved that made her calm, and slowly beginning to sway herself. After a few minutes of silence Beca got up first and made her way over to a small bench located to one side of the clearing and sat down, indicating for the Red-head to join her. When both were sitting Chloe could tell the younger girl was nervous and brought their hands together, running small circles on the back of her hand. Not pushing her, but allowing the other girl time to figure out exactly what she wanted to say.

" **I'm really bad at saying stuff, as you known. But I just wanted to tell you** " the Brunette began, desperately trying not to trip over her words. " **I fell really honoured that I've got to spent these last years with you, especially since we left Barden. You pick me up when I'm down, and never fail to make me smile. And I have a million other things I want to say but can't figure them out so... thank you Chloe Beale, I couldn't imagine my life without you** " Beca told the Red-head. The girl she had secretly been in love with for years, until last night when the pair had admitted their feelings for each other. Not hearing the older girl saying anything, Beca slowly turned, worried at what she would see when she was met with the sign of Chloe with unshed tears lining her eyes and a broad smile across her face.

" **Becs, you're too sweet. I'm the one lucky to have met you, I don't think I'd be where I am without you, and honestly, I probably would never have graduated if you hadn't of showed up. You're incredible, and I'm happy to be the person to pick you up when you need it** " Chloe responded honestly before closing the space between them and taking the Brunette's lips with her own. Neither girl was sure how long they had stayed like that, but neither wanted the moment to end, only pulling away when the need to breathe became to much, forcing them to pull away. Their foreheads remained together and Chloe tugged her lips with her tooth.

A scene which drove Beca mad as she leaned it to kiss the Red head again, wrapping her hand around the back of the other girl's neck, pulling her closer while slipping her tongue between Chloe's parted lips. The older girl broke the kiss herself this time " **We're supposed to wait until tonight** " a smile forming. " **I don't wanna wait** " Beca replied, almost child-like. Finally the two girls sat back before the shorter of the two stood and held her hand out for Chloe to take " **let's go to the next stop** " she said with a soft smile, seeing the red-head's face drop the pout that was there and a smile appeared in it's place.


	14. Chapter 14: Bechloe 8

BECHLOE

The two girls walked hand in hand back along the path they had walked down not long before, the sun streaming through the trees around them. The trip lasted about 20 minutes, Chloe had talked the whole time about anything she could think of while Beca was content to listen to the Red-head, her voice calming the younger girl, and causing her to maintain a smile the whole time. " **I wonder what this resort's gonna be like tomorrow** " Chloe said aloud. Although she knew what Jessica's family did, she had never seen photos, or anything really, of the properties her father owned.

 _Chloe knew things like this about most of the girls, considering she was like a dedicated shoulder to cry on for The Bellas (she wasn't always the first choice for every Bella, Ashley and Jessica naturally turned to each other in these times) But if it there was friction between two Bellas or they simply weren't there Chloe was always next for people to talk to, the girl naturally an open book which made her easy to talk to. She had quickly learnt what each individual girl needed when they were down._

 _Aubrey vented, her voice often carrying throughout the house, while Stacie just needed to sit in silence, someone running their fingers through her hair while she thought. Flo needed to be reminded of home, and Cynthia Rose just watched movies from her childhood. Emily often sought out advice when she didn't feel right about something, and Jessica & Ashley both just wanted someone to talk to, not necessarily requiring any response. On the rare occasions Fat Amy felt down Chloe often took her out, sometimes for a walk, other times to a movie, or mini golf, simply to take the girl's mind off everything. Lily scared Chloe a little when she turned to the Red-head, but Chloe always nodded and let the girl continue (not always picking up what she said). _

_But Beca, by far, was Chloe's favourite when she comforted the younger girl because Beca never opened up to others. So when Beca did turn to Chloe on her darkest days the Red-head felt something deep within her, she felt special that out of all the people she could've chosen Beca had chosen_ _ **her**_ _. The older of the two understood the other so well, that she knew not to push Beca. She also knew that if the two laid curled up together long enough, and Chloe ghosted her fingers over Beca arms lightly then eventually Beca would turn to face her and tell her what was bothering her._

" **It's probably stunning** " Beca replied with a slight nod of her head. Chloe abruptly stopped walking " **what if we aren't sharing a room, or are opposite ends of the building or something. I can't sleep without you beside me** " Chloe spoke honestly, after Beca had raised her eyebrow at her. The brunettes face fell slightly before recovering " **I'll just have to sneak into your room every night** " she said with a wink, watching Chloe's frown begin to shrink. " **Don't worry Chlo, they'll probably at least put us beside each other. And if they don't I'll just keep my stuff with you and it'll basically be like back home** " she continued with a soft smile. Chloe's frown completely disappeared before catching up to the younger girl and capturing her lips.

" **Where are we heading next?** " Chloe said, changing the conversation topic back to present day. " **I thought we could get ice cream at that new Italian place, their stuff's really good apparently** " Beca told the older girl, watching her face light up, knowing that the red head loved ice cream. A couple of minutes later the pair had bough their ice cream and sat at a table outside the parlour, sitting in a comfortable silence. Beca took her spoon and gathered some ice cream, reaching her arm across the table to offer it to Chloe. The Red-head had been eyeing the shorter girls's dessert up for a while now. She opened her mouth and allowed Beca to fed her before moaning at the taste " **oh my god that's so good! Mine's nowhere near as good** " Chloe responded a small pout formed on her lips, The brunette had noticed this and simply grabbed the Red-heads tub and switched it's place with her own.

Chloe looked at her confused " **I can't take this off you, you picked it** " she told the younger girl, feeling guilty that the brunette had given up her, better, dessert for Chloe's underwhelming one. " **it's okay babe, honestly i quite like this one, besides I'd rather see your gorgeous smile than your cute little pout, not that I don't love it too** " beca said beamed at the brunette and dug into the new flavour in front of her while Beca watched girl, a small smile playing on her lips " _ **how have I managed to even meet someone like her**_ " Beca thought to herself, and her heart began to swell. Catching herself before the tears threatening to fall had crossed over the threshold the brunette began eating her own dessert, well Chloe's dessert really.

" **Well, it's only like 2 o'clock and I've only one more place I want to go before dinner so we can go there first and then home, or the other way round. Unless you had somewhere you wanted to go** " Beca spoke once they had left the ice cram parlour and began walking towards both their home, and Beca's final stop (thankfully they were both in the same direction) " **we are gonna have to dress up a bit more for dinner though, it's a bit fancier than I'm used to** " The brunette continued, slightly flustered as she hated going to high end places, but Chloe deserved to be treated like a princess, and the normal places they are weren't good enough for the occasion.

Chloe's eyes lit up as beca spoke before her brow creased a little, seeing how nervous the shorter girl became " **we don't have to go to a fancy restaurant, I'd be happy with a takeout as long as you're there.** " The Red head told the other girl, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. " **It's okay chlo, I want to take you somewhere special, you deserve it for putting up with me** " The brunette replied half joking, half serious. Chloe rolled her eyes " **I don't** _ **put up**_ **with you, I love spending time with you. Thank you though, it's super sweet you're doing something like this.** " The older girl said, wrapping her arms around beck, pulling her in for a quick kiss and hug. **"I think we should do this next stop and then go home and chill for a bit** " Beca said as they broke apart.

Chloe didn't know they had arrived until Beca stopped in front of a small, beaten up music store and led the Red-head inside. " **Wait here.** " The brunette told the older girl as she left to talk to the man standing at the till. Chloe moved through the store, looking at the variety of records in the shop, as well as the guitars and other instruments that lined the walls.

When Beca returned she took Chloe's hand and pulled her into the middle of the store where there was a small clearing. Suddenly the lights dimmed and Chloe looked suspiciously at the brunette as soft music began to play. Visibly nervous Beca looked at the floor inhaling deeply, Chloe smiled softly and took the brunette's hands in her own, drawing smoothing circles with her younger girl regained her composure " **Chloe Beale, I met you my first day of college and was immediately struck by your beauty, it scared me how you made me felt before we even spoke, which is why I said I couldn't sing. Then you barged into that shower and made me sing and I melted at the sound of your voice, and don't even get me started on your body** " Beca started with a wink " **I'm so glad I di-** " Chloe began to speak before Beca cut her off " **please chlo, if I stop I'll not finish what I want to say** " The brunette said, still nervous, so Chloe pretended to lock her lips up and chuck the key away, making beca laugh lightly.

" **Anyway, you didn't know it, but when we finished singing, the walls I had spent years building had a crack in it, something no-one had been able to do. And as we spent more time with each other you didn't take the wall down brick by brick, you took a sledgehammer and brought down each one with ease. And it scared me so much, which is why I kept like dipping out, but you wouldn't let me go. You saw what was beneath those walls while also allowing me into your life, and for that I'm so grateful. I can't imagine going through my life without you, my best friend. So, Chloe Beale, will you go out with me?"**

Chloe stood there, shocked at how open Beca was, sure she had seen glimpses of it, but nothing so open and vulnerable. The Red-head had a few tears running down her cheeks, more threatening to fall as she nodded her head " **of course Rebecca Mitchell , I can't think of anything I want more** " so the pair reached out for the other Beca's hands flying to Chloe's hips while the older girl's hands locked into The Brunette strands she found at the apex of the other girl's neck. Beca broke the kiss " **listen** " She said, simply, and Chloe was confused for a second before hearing the speakers play an acoustic version of _Titanium_ , the song that the red-head had forced the other to sing that day in the shower. When the vocals kicked in and Chloe instantly recognised the voice, it was Beca's.

The two rocked lightly to the music, wrapped in each other's embrace " **I don't want to live my life without you either Becs** " the older girl whispered into the Brunette's ear.


	15. Chapter 15: Bechloe 9

**A/N: This is the M Rated version for Chapter 15, Bechloe's Date Night.**

The music slowly faltered off until the two were left in silence, still holding each other " **I don't want to move** " Chloe spoke quietly. " **Me either** " Beca responded, pulling the Redhead closer to her, nuzzling into her neck, Chloe responded by pulling The shorter girl closer as well, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. " **We really should go get ready though** " The brunette told the other girl and felt the older girl shake her head " **2 more minutes just, please.** " Chloe pleaded with her, and Beca simply nodded her head and began singing the same song that had been playing through the speakers moments ago.

When the two girls did return to their small flat Fat Amy was on the phone to someone they couldn't quite place. " **Wait** " Beca said stretching her arm out, which came into contact with Chloe's mid-section, in order to stop the other girl. She placed a finger over one lips to indicate to be quite " **hear that? I think Amy's on the phone to Bumper.** " The brunette continued. " **What! Since when were they talking again?** " Chloe said, far too loudly for Beca's liking " **shhhh, I think it's been a while now, come on, let's see if when can catch her** "

So the pair opened the door quietly, opting to leave it open to reduce the sound they made, and they slowly tip-toed their way up to the divider " **yea, okay, I'll see you later B** " they heard the Australian say before making their presence away " **who was that Amy?** " Beca asked with a smirk. " **Ohh no one, just a mate** " Any responded, trying to remain calm, but failing, " **what's their name?** " Chloe joined in, the same expression on her face as the girl beside her. " **Emm... sarah?** " The Blonde said, unsure that the other girls would be convinced. " **Oh my god Amy! You didn't tell us you were gay** " Chloe half shouted at the girl in pretend excitement, " **what? I'm not-** " she tried to recover. " **Why else would you be calling a girl B when her name doesn't start with a B, our Amy has herself a girlfriend!** " Beca had caught onto what Chloe was doing and imitated her time of voice.

" **Guys I'm not-** " the blonde started to say before Beca held her hand up " **we're just messing with you, we know it was Bumper** " The brunette said, laughing. " **What's going on there anyway** " The oldest girl questioned, " **nothing.** " Amy answered quickly before she saw Chloe arch her eye " **Fine. We're like sort of a thing I guess, I don't know, but he's in New York and I miss him** " she continued honestly, eyes lowered. As the blonde lifted her eyes again she stopped on the pair of hands across from her that were connected. Absentmindedly Chloe had grabbed the brunettes hand when they were moving through the apartment, and neither girl had noticed what had happened before the two followed Amy's line of sight and landed on their own conjoined hands.

Chloe lifted her eyes to Beca's and the two shared a soft smile with each other, leaning forward to place their foreheads together as well. " **Never mind me, what's happened here** " Amy questioned, her lips forming into a smirk. The oldest girl turned to face Amy " **Beca's officially asked me out!** " She beamed at the Blonde, and in turn Amy shifted her attention to the brunette who looked nervous. Suddenly The tallest girl leapt forward and picked the smallest up, swinging her around, " **you finally got the Balls! Well done munchkin** " Amy said above the sound of Beca screaming with laughter, and Chloe simply giggled, watching the whole episode take place. When she was finally put down Beca returned to her space beside Chloe and linked their pinky fingers together.

" **When are you going to see Bumper?** " Beca asked the tall Blonde " **probably around 7, though I won't be back till tomorrow morning, if you know what I mean** " she responded with a wink " **so you two can do whatever it is you want tonight too** " she finished, Beca was now blushing profusely and Chloe couldn't help but laugh " **you're so cute when you blush** " the red-head told her girlfriend. " **And thank you, Amy? I guess, but my girlfriend and I will be having dinner, then watching a movie just I think, so you don't need to worry about anything** " Chloe said and Amy simply shrugged her shoulders and informed the pair she was going shopping to find a new outfit.

Chloe turned to the brunette and saw a look in her eye she didn't quite recognise " **Look Becs, about what just happened, it's not that I don't want to have sex with you, cause I definitely do, I just didn't want to rush you into anything, and Amy's so forward I panicked a little** " the taller girl admitted, a slight frown forming on her face, feeling upset that she may have already screwed up. " **No Chloe, it's okay, it's just so sweet that you don't want to like force me to do anything.** " Beca said with a soft smile of her face " **that's not me saying i don't want to sleep with you too, cause I do** " she continued, her eyes falling down to Chloe's feet and drawing them back up to meet Chloe's eyes, who had been doing the same to Beca.

The red head acted first, taking the smaller girl's hips and pulling them closer to her as Beca wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck, pulling her down until their lips met. It was Beca who brushed her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip, which granted access immediately and their tongue began to battle for dominance, neither winning. That was until Chloe bit the younger girl's lower lip, making Beca groan and Chloe took this lapse to flip them around, and pushed the girl toward their bed until they fell onto it. Hands quickly swapped position as the older girl's hands got lost in Brunette locks, and Beca's nails dig into hips before lifting, and beginning to toy with the hem of the girl's shirt.

Chloe felt this movement and sat up, breaking their lips, to pull her shirt off and revealed a crimson red bra, which pushed her breasts up to make them appear more full. Beca's eyes expanded at the sight and she couldn't help but sit up, wrap her arms around the other girl's hips and attack her neck. It was Chloe who moaned this time, which only proved to spur Beca's ministrations on as she began to nibble at the flesh below the Red-head's Jaw " **don't leave any marks, or I can't wear the outfit I want to tonight** " Chloe said, pulling Beca's hair back to remove her soft lips from their actions. " **You're so beautiful you know** " Beca said after a moment calming themselves, her lips still red and her eyes directly aimed at the older girl's. " **You're beautiful too** " Came the reply as Chloe lowered the pair back down and recaptured the brunettes lips, not allowing it to become as heated as it was a few minutes ago.

The couple continued this for a while, slowly losing articles of clothing the other deemed was ' _in the way_ ' until they were both left in just their underwear. small bruises began to form along their bodies from bites and where fingers gripped a little to harshly, though none would be visible if they had any other clothing on so Chloe was satisfied with them. Shortly after 5:30 Beca's alarm went off to signal that they had to get ready sooner they'd miss their dinner " **We don't have to go** " the brunette said, noticing Chloe's slight frown at the idea of leaving in the middle of what was happening. " **No it's okay, you put a lot of effort into this, we can always come back later** " she said with a wink and a soft kiss to Beca's cheek before she lifted herself off the younger girl and headed towards their bathroom. " **I'll be out soon, don't miss me too much** " Chloe added before disappearing behind the locked door.

Beca went to lift out the outfit she had chosen for the dinner, a fitting black pantsuit with a very deep neckline and a gold belt. She also lifted out both her and Chloe's makeup bags, a pair of straighteners and curlers. (just in case Chloe wanted to do either with her hair) She lay on their bed, scrolling through her phone until Chloe emerged in just a towel and Beca's pupils expanded again, sure she'd seen Chloe in a towel before, hell she'd seen her naked, but it was different now. The brunette didn't realise she was staring until she heard " **nope, we're not starting this again, hurry up** " from Chloe and a small shove on her shoulder to get her to move. She'd definitely need a cold shower to get her focus back.

Once the girls arrived at the restaurant Chloe was astonished at how fancy it was " **is there a reason there's no prices on the menu?** " She asked slightly concerned. " **Nope, don't know** " Beca replied, although she did know, this place was so expensive it was a given that you could afford anything on the menu without needing to know prices. " **Just pick whatever you want, it's on me tonight** " The brunette told her girlfriend. " **But Beca you've bought everything today, I want to pay for som-** " Chloe started " **no, today's about you, besides, the last record did really well so I can afford it.** " Beca said, trying to calm some of the taller girl's nerves. They enjoyed their meal together, and although Chloe did have a mini heart attack when she saw the bill, Beca paid for the two of them and they got a cab home.

When the pair arrived back Chloe collapsed on their bed giggling, after a few too many glasses of wine, while Beca powered up her laptop, and loaded Netflix as they did quite frequently now. When the brunette turned back to the girl beside her she found Chloe staring right back at her, slowly back shut her laptop over and set it on the table beside her before pulling Chloe onto her lap and straining her neck up to capture her lips.

Beca broke the kiss " **I can't keep this up while I'm dressed in this and you're in that dress, I don't want to rip it** " The brunette stated, and Chloe took the hint, beginning to work the zip down her own dress and slipping it off before helping Beca out of her own outfit. Both girls had appreciated that the other had opted not to wear a bra that day as Beca lowered her head to place small kisses around Chloe's nipple before finally placing her lips on the small bud. Chloe's head fell back and she moaned loudly as she gripped Beca's hair, feeling as if she was going to fall away if the brunette stopped. Beca continued her ministrations across the Red-heads chest and onto the other breasts before making her way back up the girl's neck and jaw until she reached her lips.

Their kiss was full of passion and lust as Beca lowered her hands to Chloe's ass and squeezed it tightly, causing the older girl's hips to drive into the girl below her and both of them broke the kiss at the same time. Beca whispered a quick " **fuck** " while Chloe moved lower, beginning to nip lightly at the brunette's neck, leaving small marks around her pulse point. Beca had lost track of the red-head's hands, feeling then everywhere at once, that was, until she felt fingers hook into her underwear and she found blue orbs staring at her asking, silently, for permission which beca could only nod at.

Slowly, Chloe dragged the younger girl's final item of clothing down her legs until they were fully removed and Chloe sat back and though to herself " _ **how did I end up with someone so sexy**_ " before focusing again on the girl below her who had become slightly self conscious, despite the alcohol coursing through her. The red-head lowered herself and began to leave a trail of kisses up the younger girl's leg " **you're so beautiful you know, it's unbelievable** " she said, skipping over Beca's mound and continuing from her hips until their eyes were level. " **You sure you want to do this? Cause it's okay if you changed your mind** " Chloe checked, her fingers running up and down the inside of the other girl's thigh, not going any higher until she was certain. " **I want you more than anything in the world Chlo** " Beca assures the girl below her and felt a finger begin to tease at her entrance before slowly pushing in.

A few minutes at a slow place and Beca was becoming agitated, moving her own hand to cup Chloe and pushing 2 fingers into the older girl, causing her to falter slightly before regaining her composure and entering another finger into the brunette. The pair rocked their hips into each other while their lips stayed connected, and thumbs played at clits." **I'm close Beca** " Chloe whispered, breaking their kiss to rest her head on the younger girl's shoulder, breathing heavily. This made the brunette double her efforts in an attempt to push the girl over the edge, she did this by entering a third finger in and rubbing tighter circles with her thumb, though the layer of cotton Chloe still had on made it difficult. Suddenly Chloe's body tensed up and a small whisper escaped her lips before she collapsed on the girl below her. The vision of the girl she loved coming undone had caused beca to gain the same relief, following shortly after the Red-head.

The pair laid like this for a while until beca suggested they at least get clothes on before they fell asleep because " **Amy doesn't need to see this** " as the brunette had put it, though Chloe didn't seem to care. When Fat Amy returned the following morning she found the two girls wrapped up as they normally were, but didn't miss the slight smell of sex that lingered in the room and she smirked at the pair, happy her best friend had finally got her girl.


	16. Chapter 16: Staubrey 4

**A/N: just letting you guys know i have some personal stuff going on right now, so i dont always have access to my PC, ill do my best to keep uploading everyday but cant promise anything.**

 **STAUBREY**

" **You** _ **definitely**_ **have my ticket right?** " Stacie heard through the phone from the Blonde at the other end, they were finally gonna see each other after not getting to for so long. " **Yes, I** _ **definitely**_ **have your ticket, do you have yours for your first flight?** " Stacie responded, setting out hers and Aubrey's boarding passes for their flight to the resort later that day." **I still can't believe you're taking the time to come see Baby Bella before the resort, it's actually super sweet** " the tall brunette continued, slightly nervous, and Aubrey began to blush (thankful they weren't face to face right now) coupled with a warm feeling emitting from her heart.

" **I feel honoured you're letting her meet me first** " The older girl admitted, knowing how protective Stacie was of her daughter. " **Honestly? I couldn't think of any other Bella I'd rather have her meet first** " Stacie said, genuinely, making Aubrey's heart swell, a broad grin settled firmly on her face as she did a once over of her cabin to check she had everything she wanted to take with her." **I'm heading over to the airport soon, so I'll see youse soon?** " The blonde finished, unable to contain the excitement of finally meeting up with the girl she had been crushing on for years " **yep, not too long now Posen** " Stacie replied, equally excited for her daughter to meet the girl her mom had secretly loved for years.

Aubrey's plane left at 10 a.m on Friday morning, the flight lasted just over an hour and a half. The Blonde wandered through the airport in Indianapolis close to 11, suitcase in hand, eyes searching for the lengthy brunette and her little girl. When her eyes finally landed on a stunning Stacie the oxygen in Aubrey's lungs seemed to rush out as she struggled to breathe at the sight of the girl she had a huge crush on. Finally their eyes connected across the waiting area and Stacie went through a similar feeling the Blonde just had before she felt her daughter squeeze on her hand " **Mama** " the tiny brunette said, holding her arms up to be lifted.

Stacie lifted her daughter and began to stride across the room to greet the older girl, a broad but nervous smile plastered on her two stood across from each other not quite sure what to do, until Stacie set Bella down and embraced the older girl, a soft smell of Aubrey's shampoo making her slightly dizzy. Aubrey smiled happily as she embraced the taller girl, inhaling deeply at the scent of Stacie's clothes, wondering if she had always smelt this good before catching herself. When they pulled apart both girls had a red tinge to their cheeks and were slightly flustered. Stacie felt a small presence behind her and turned slightly to see her daughter half hiding behind her leg, looking up at the strange woman who had been hugging her mom.

" **Bella, this is Aubrey, she went to school with mama. She's really nice and not at all scary!** " The brunette told her daughter with a wink towards Aubrey at the last part of the sentence, knowing how Aubrey had been a bit of a dictator in her final year. " **Aw- Aw-** " the Little girl tried to mimic the name her mom had said a second a go, clearly annoyed that she couldn't get it. Aubrey lowered herself to sit on her heels so she was closer to the young girl's height " **I know Aubrey's hard to say, do you want to call me something else?** " She said softly. Bella thought to herself before beaming at the blonde " **Bwee** " She said, proud of herself that she had thought of it herself.

" **That's perfect, Bella, you're really smart, aren't you** " Aubrey responded smiling at the toddler, who beamed back. Stacie's heart began to swell when Aubrey had initially lowered herself, and it had only continued the more she watched her two favourite girls interact, until tears began to form and she had to stop herself. " **Why you crying mama?** " Bella asked, worried, as she toddled over and began to place small ' _kisses_ ' as Stacie knew them as on the older brunette's cheeks. " **I'm just really happy baby girl** " she said smiling at the younger girl, placing a kiss on the top of her head before looking up at Aubrey and the two shared a moment that slightly changed the dynamic of their friendship.

" **Our flight leaves at 1, so we can hang out here for a bit and grab some lunch if you want?** " Stacie asked the older girl, " **sounds perfect** " the blonde replied, feeling as though it didn't matter where they were as long as the three of them were together.

The girls were sitting at a small table in the airport, eating a variety of meals. Bella was beginning to get tired, but Stacie wanted her to sleep on the plane to make it easier for everyone. So she kept the small girl awake, making her very grumpy, as she refused to eat, pushing everything away. " **You can have a bottle in 15 minutes baby, just try to eat something for now** " Stacie tried to reason with her daughter. " **No.** " Came the quick reply, filled with attitude and Stacie simply sighed, visibly annoyed.

" **How abut we go on an adventure? As long as that's okay with you?** " Aubrey asked, the first part directed towards the little girl, the second to her mother. The older brunette simply nodded, trusting that Aubrey would take of her girl. " **Yay! Let's go Bwee** " Bella said, trying to clamber out of high chair but failing. The blonde lifted the small girl out and set her on the ground, holding her hand out for the girl who took it very quickly, which came as a surprise to Stacie.

" **Where do you want to go princess?** " Aubrey as the young girl before she began to get dragged away from their table, and she sent the Brunette left sitting a soft smile which was returned quickly. The two girls wandered through the airport for a while, stopping at random points so the smaller girl could get a proper look at them as Aubrey described what they were and what they did. They ended up in the Airport gift shop and Bella's eyes grew in amazement at all the trinkets and colours that were available, and after wandering for a bit she pulled Aubrey across the shop floor.

" **What do they do Bwee?** " The young girl asked the Blonde she was with " **Those are snow globes sweetie, look.** " The older girl said, lifting one down and turning it over causing small flakes of white to fall inside the dome and over the scene below it. " **Woah, it's so pretty, like you.** " The young brunette said so honestly without even looking at the other girl while she said it. Aubrey's heart thudded in her chest as she looked at Bella, completely filled with love for the girl who looked just as beautiful as her mother.

" **Do you want it?** " The blonde asked Bella who nodded her head enthusiastically. " **I can't wait to show mama** " she said approaching the till. Aubrey was waiting in line when she noticed a small perfume stand to the side and went over to inspect it, there she found the perfume she fell in love with. Knowing it was the exact one Stacie had worn when she had been at Barden Aubrey picked it up and took it to the till. " **Is that everything today?** " The cashier said to Aubrey and Bella " **yea that's it thanks** " Aubrey replied, handing over some money.

" **Can I just say little lady, you are very cute, as are you** " he said with a wink, directing the second part towards the Blonde. " **No mister, my mama loves her so you can't have her** " Bella said, completely sure of her statement. Aubrey was rooted to the spot " _ **did she just say Stacie loved me, like I know kids say stuff all the time, but Bella's pretty smart. Does Stacie love me?**_ " The blonde thought to herself, her brain running asking so many questions before she realised she was being talked to " **what?** " She said out loud, slightly forcefully. " **I was just apologising, I didn't realise she was yours, and you were gay.** " The cashier knowing what to do the Blonde just nodded her hand, took Bella's hand, lifted their things and went back to find Stacie.

" **Hey Baby!** " The older brunette said, picking up her daughter and covering her cheeks in kisses " **Did you have fun with Aubrey?** " she continued, setting the girl down and smoothing our her dress. " **Yea! She told me about all these cool things, she knows everything! And then we went to a shop and this man though Bwee was my mommy. Oh! And we bought cool things, look mama** " the little girl rambled on before showing Stacie the snow globe Aubrey had bought her earlier on. " **That's pretty Baby, did you say thank you to Aubrey?** " The mother checked. " **Oh, no** " Bella said, with a slight frown before Stacie raised her eyebrows slightly and nodded towards the blonde.

The young girl, taking the hint, ran over to Aubrey and hugged her tightly and the blonde picked her up to return the hug properly. " **Thank you Bwee** " she said, placing a sloppy kiss on the oldest girl's cheek. " **You're welcome, sweetie** " the blonde replied, a tear forming as she made contact with Stacie and she let the little girl down again. _

Shortly after Bella had fallen asleep Aubrey lifted out the perfume and gave it to Stacie, " **I know this is the perfume you wore in college so I thought I would buy it for you** " she said with a shrug and the brunette took it, smiling at the blonde, loving the fact that the girl had known what her favourite perfume was." **I'm super sorry for letting that guy earlier think Bella was mine, I was just a little confused and couldn't think** " The older girl said, running her neck, something Stacie knew was a nervous habit for the Blonde. So the brunette took the other girl's hand and began to run her thumb along Aubrey's palm, " **it's okay, I'd love no one else to accidentally be referred to as Bella's other mom** " she said with a wink that made Aubrey blush.

" **She's really taken to you, she doesn't normally like people who try to take me away from her. That's not what I mean, I know you're not like trying to do anything it's just that she's super protective of me** " The brunette rambled on, not unlike her daughter, Aubrey thought to herself. " **That means a lot to me** " Aubrey admitted, lacing her fingers through Stacie's while their eyes connected and nothing else was said.


	17. Chapter 17: The Flights (multiple ships)

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, I fell asleep super early last night and missed my usual upload time. (I try to fit with decent times in the US so they're normally quite late in the U.K) Hope,you guys still enjoy & hit me with some prompts if youse want :)**

 **GROUP (STAUBREY & BECHLOE)**

Beca and Chloe slept in (anything past 8 o'clock was considered a lie in to them) on Friday, taking advantage of the fact neither of them had work that day. When Chloe did wake it was shortly after 9 and she was faced with the sight of Beca laying on her back, hair falling beautifully over her shoulders. The red head brushed the strands covering one side of the younger girl's neck to one side, revealing dark bruises and slight teeth marks, showing what had occurred the night before. Chloe was fascinated and proud by what she was looking at and began to run her fingers over them, causing Beca to stir lightly

" **Morning beautiful** " Chloe whispered first " **morning to you too** " the brunette replied, sleep still evident in her voice as it was deeper and more broken up than her normal voice. It's was the sexiest thing the older girl had heard and she spaced out, thinking about what the girl felt like under her touch the night before. " **What are you thinking about** " Beca asked, noticing the look Chloe was giving her, " **nothing, just if you're gonna try and cover those** " Chloe said, glancing at the other girl's neck. **"Never mind me, what about you** " Beca spoke, laughing lightly, and so Chloe stood up and entered their bathroom to examine the hickey that had formed which was considerably larger than those she had left on Beca.

She came back to lay on their bed " **what happened to '** _ **don't leave any marks**_ **'?** " Chloe asked, grinning slightly. " **You said that** _ **before**_ **dinner, those happened after** " Beca said pointing at the red head's neck and mid section where there were also a number of smaller bruises. " **We're not gonna hear the end of this if these don't disappear by the time we hit the hot tub** " the older girl said, laughing with a slight blush playing on her cheeks. " **Nope, but I don't care, as long as you don't either.** " Beca said, tucking Chloe's hair back behind her ear. " **I thought I'd left it long enough that you two would at least be dressed by the time I got back** " the pair heard Amy say from across the room, Chloe aware how little clothing she was in and dove back under the covers to cuddle up to Beca.

" **Sorry Amy, How was your night anyway?** " Chloe responded, trying to pull the conversation from her and Beca " **it was good Yea, Bumper's nearly finished his tour so we can see what happens after that, but that doesn't matter, what did you two get up to** " the blonde said, moving across the flat to begin gathering clothes to travel in. " **We just had dinner and then came back and watched a movie really** " Beca said, trying to subdue the blush that was forming.

Amy raised her eyebrows " **either of you want to explain the attack on Chloe's neck then** " the blonde said, eyes darting between the two of them as the couple struggled to form sentences at this point " **actually I don't want to know, but I do know how to cover them, if you guys don't want the other girls knowing before I tell them** " the Australian said a wink, knowing that Beca would probably die if she had to answer questions about her and Chloe having sex. " **Thanks Amy** " the brunette said, before looking at Chloe who just shrugged her shoulders at the unspoken question of whether they should cover the bruises or not. " **You got it shawshank, but you really should get ready soon, we gotta leave for the airport in like an hour.** "

The three flatmates arrived at the airport shortly before their plane left at 12:30, and at roughly 1 o'clock Amy looked across the aisle to the view of Beca working on a mix on her laptop while Chloe was wrapped around her arm, looking at the screen, completely engrossed, Beca had spent the flight teaching the Red-head the basics of what she went through when mixing a track before allowing the older girl to have a go herself. Beca felt her heart swell as she watched her girlfriend play about with the tracks, her tongue stuck out slightly, (it was how the brunette knew Chloe was concentrating hard) and the excited smile that formed on Chloe's face when Beca told her the track was really good.

Stacie, Aubrey, and a sleeping Bella boarded their plane just before 1, Bella lay cuddled into her mother, who rubbed her back lightly when she threatened to waken. Neither girl wanted to talk in case they woke the toddler up, despite the fact that the rest of the aeroplane was buzzing with noise, as well as the engines and turbines roaring loudly. What _did_ happen though was Aubrey took the seat beside Stacie that would be Bella's if she were to wake, and the two sat silently, fingers intertwined and the brunette lay her head on the oldest girl's shoulder.

They stayed like this for about an hour and a half before Bella began to stir and Stacie couldn't get her to settle again. The youngest girl, obviously bored began to fidget and become upset so her mom produced a colouring book to distract her with. This worked for about 15 minutes until she was done with this too, sensing a potential tantrum the older brunette lifted her daughter onto her knee " **how about we sing a wee song?** " She asked her daughter, hoping this would work as she didn't want the girl to be on the receiving end of any complaints. " **Yeah! But I don't want to sing** " Bella replied, lowering her head slightly.

Stacie sent her a puzzled look " **why don't you want to sing baby, you love singing.** " She said, worried something was bothering her daughter. " **I do, but-** " the toddler fumbled at her words before she whispered in her moms ear " **what if Bwee doesn't like my singing** " her bottom lip beginning to wobble slightly, and Stacie's heart broke a little, as it always did when her daughter cried or was worried about something. " **Awk Baby, you're a great singer, I'm sure Aubrey will love your voice.** " The tallest girl said, rubbing Bellas back and sending her a comforting look.

" **How about me and Aubrey sing a bit, and then you can after? You don't have to if you don't want to honey, but I know Aubrey would want to hear you** " the girl continued, re-assuring her daughter of her talent. Aubrey watched the whole thing, amazed at how well Stacie knew her daughter. She then realised that her name had been mentioned and figured out that it she was why the young girl was worried, a feeling of guilt settled low in her stomach, making her feel sick. This lifted slightly when Stacie had proposed that they sing, and so she sent Bella and encouraging look when their eyes connected.

" **I think that's a great idea! And sweetie don't worry, I know I'll love your voice** " the blonde told the small girl beside her. She already knew she would after Stacie had recorded the girl babbling and singing away to songs that were on in the background. Bella nodded slowly " **yea I wanna hear Bwee sing** " she added quietly. " **You got it Baby** " Stacie said as Aubrey said " **you got it sweetie** " at the same time, accidentally, and the young girl giggled as she shuffled back into her seat between the two older girls who were also laughing with each other.

" **What do you want to sing, Aubrey?** " The brunette asked the girl down from her, " **Bruno mars, just the way you are** " came the reply as Stacie's eyes darted to the Blonde and her breathing became slightly heavier " **good choice** " The brunette said, with a wink to the older girl.

 _It had been Aubrey's last night, before graduation, and Chloe had decided that the Bellas were going to have a party. (since she had decided not to graduate it was all for Aubrey) it started off fairly normal, Fat Amy pouring drinks down everyone's throat (and her own) yet she didn't seem drunk. "_ _ **Maybe she's just drunk 24/7**_ _" Aubrey thought to herself before she heard Chloe's voice drift through from another room "_ _ **aubreeeeey**_ _" came the call, the blonde rolled her eyes before walking towards where she assumed the voice had just come from._

 _The oldest Bella was met with the view of the rest of the girls sat in a circle, around a bottle, as she groaned quietly. "_ _ **When did I turn 18 again**_ _" she said out loud, the alcohol inhibiting the part of her brain which normally made her think rather than say bitchy things out loud in front of these girls. Chloe squealed as she took the blonde's hand and she made her sit in between her and a lengthy brunette, who had legs that went on for days, and Aubrey suddenly found herself beginning to heat up._

" _ **Okay**_ _" The Red-head started, clapping her hands "_ _ **so the game is, you spin the bottle and whoever it ends up on you have to do to them whatever the card say, if you don't, you have to do a forfeit chosen by the other players. I'll start, so you can get a general idea!**_ _" Chloe spun the bottle excitedly and watched it land on Jessica, she then picked up a card which read "_ _ **whisper something in their ear, if they blush you win, if not drink**_ _" Chloe grinned as she crawled over to the younger blonde who visibly began to fidget and whispered something in her ear none of the their Bellas could hear. Jessica went bright red and tripped over her words as she became flustered and Chloe simply returned to her place "_ _ **yay I won! Your turn next Becs**_ _"_

 _This continued for a while until it was Stacie's turn, the tall brunette spun the bottle and watched as it landed on Aubrey and she smirked at the girl beside her before reading out her card. "_ _ **give the person a lap dance that lasts the length of a song.**_ _" The brunette stood and held her hand out, which Aubrey took tentatively, and the pair crossed the room to the sofa that was situated away from the ring of girls "_ _ **you guys can keep playing by the way**_ _" Stacie called over her shoulder as she looked through the phone for a good song. "_ _ **No way! I want to see this**_ _" came a shout form Cynthia Rose, followed by a much quieter "_ _ **yea, me too**_ _" from Beca which only Chloe heard._

 _The red-head sensed that her best friend would be internally freaking out so she pulled the attention away from the pair by spinning the bottle "_ _ **pick someone to drink against, first one to stop loses, lets go CR.**_ _" Chloe said knowing if she wasn't watching then the other Bellas would forget about what was happening. Stacie had finally settled on Madonna's '_ _ **like a virgin**_ _' which Aubrey laughed lightly at, it was no secret what Stacie was like._

 _The lap dance had been full of passion and energy as the brunette moved her body expertly along the Blonde's below her, never quite making contact which drove the other girl crazy. When she couldn't take it anymore Aubrey placed her hands on Stacie's hips and pulled her lower until their hips connected slightly and Stacie faltered. The pair had become increasingly close, hands roaming over hips, and lips centimetres apart. When the song ended, the girls paused slightly before Stacie closed the gap between them and connected their lips, making Aubrey moan and deepen the kiss. A small cough had broken them apart and they became aware of the world around them again. In particular the song that had followed on from the one Stacie had chosen '_ _ **Bruno Mars, just the way you are**_ '

When the girls had finished singing, their voices had still moulded together perfectly, Aubrey taking the high part while Stacie harmonised at a lower pitch. Bella looked up in awe at her mother and the woman she had met only hours ago " **you're so good! You need to sing together forever** " she said grabbing both their hands at the same time. Both the blonde and brunette laughed lightly before making eye contact and all the air left Aubrey's lungs as Stacie looked back in a way she hadn't seen since that last night. " _ **This trip is either going to be heaven or absolute hell**_ " the blonde thought to herself as the plane touched down. " _ **That girl's going to be mine before we leave**_ " Stacie thought to herself, the sound of Bella singing softly pulled them both out of their thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18: The Arrival (MS)

GROUP: BELLAS

Ashley was sitting on the sofa, watching tv, with Jessica's head placed in her lap as she ran her fingers through blonde hair when the doorbell rang, signalling the first of the girl's had arrived. " **Ready for operation Bechloe / Staubrey / protect Emily?** " Ashley asked, seriously, " **what about enjoying our engagement, also why protect Emily?** " Jessica replied slightly confused. " **Obviously celebrate our engagement, that's a given** " Ashley replied, placing a small kiss on Jessica's cheek " **and Emily is pure, and must be protected at all costs!** " She continued before heading towards the door as Jessica rolled her eyes.

It's was just after 5 so the girls knew it wouldn't be any of the girls Ashley had already mentioned, or Fat Amy. As she swung the door open she was met with the view of Cynthia Rose and Flo, the four girls met in a hug before finally letting them inside. " **You can just leave your bags here for now, we'll show you your rooms later** " Jessica spoke while pointing to a small reception area. " **This place is really cool!** " Cynthia Rose said, swiftly followed by Flo. " **we only had places like this on murals in my home country, it was very dark** "

None of the other girl's knew what to say so Cynthia rose asked " **when's everyone else getting here?** " Ashley responded to this one, remembering what Jess had told her earlier that day " **well, Stacie and Aubrey should be here with Bella in about 20 minutes, then Emily at 6, and finally Chloe, Beca and Amy should be here just after then.** " The girls moved to the sofas and sat watching TV for a short while " **do you thing Beca's grown a set and asked Chloe out yet?** " Cynthia rose said, getting bored of the show that was on. The couple looked at each other " **Jessica thinks Beca has but I don't, so I've taken it upon myself to put them in the same room.** " Ashley said proudly and Cynthia rose just nodded her head at the brunette.

Just after 5:30 Stacie, Aubrey and Bella's cab turned up outside the resort and Aubrey was amazed at the beauty of the place, taking a second to take in her surroundings before she focused back on the two Brunettes that were with her. " **Now there's gonna be quite a few people in here, they're all mommy's old friends but you don't have to talk to any of them if you don't want to, Okay baby girl?** " Stacie told her daughter as the toddler nodded slightly beginning to feel nervous. " **What if- how do I-** " the tiny brunette began to ask but couldn't form what she wanted to ask.

Stacie couldn't think of what her daughter was trying to say but Aubrey had picked up on it " **if there's too many people, or you just want to leave the room for a minute or two just tell me or your mom and we'll take you out, okay sweetie? We can keep it our wee secret too, so if you don't want anyone else to know what's wrong just say '** _ **my tooth hurts**_ **' to one of us and we'll know you need a second? How does that sound?** " Aubrey asked the little girl, hoping she understood. But of course Bella would cause she was such a smart little girl " _ **definitely got that from Stace**_ " Aubrey thought to herself.

Bella began nodding her head slightly before fully understanding and nodding her head with more conviction, " **so I just say 'my tooth hurts and we'll go on a walk, away from everyone?** " The youngest girl confirmed. " **That's it exactly Baby, and it doesn't matter how often, or when you say it.** " Stacie followed up after watching in amazement how Aubrey dealt with her daughter. The three walked up the path, Bella holding Stacie's left hand and Aubrey's right, until they reached the door and Stacie lifted the girl up so she could ring the doorbell, giggling loudly.

" **That'll Be Baby Bella!** " Jessica said excitedly jogging up to the door and opening to the sight of Aubrey, Stacie, and Bella looking like a picture perfect family. " **Hi girls!** " The younger blonde said, embracing Aubrey and inviting her inside before doing the same to tall brunette and finally crouching down to a hiding Bella. " **Hello there. I'm jessica, but you can call me jess.** " The blonde attempted to talk to the young girl while Stacie looked down at the pair " **She's super shy, so don't worry if she doesn't say much** " The brunette told the blonde, " **that's okay! Do you guys want a drink or anything?** " The blonde replied while Aubrey set their bags down and Stacie gave her daughter a look, silently asking her if she wanted anything, but the smaller girl shook her head, still hiding behind her mom " **we're fine thank you.** "

Aubrey continued into the room where the other Bellas were, and greeted them as Jessica followed them. Stacie checked her daughter one final time, making sure she was okay, before taking the two of them through to the rest of the girls. The toddler walked up to Aubrey and pulled herself into the settee to sit beside her while the older girls laughed and reminisced, she tried to stay calm as long as she could but when Lilly had shown up our if no where, surprising all the girls, the tiny brunette tugged Aubrey's sleeve and the Blonde turned to face her.

" **what's up sweetie?** " The she asked the girl beside her " **Um- my eh- my** " Bella tried to remember what she had been told earlier, " **does your tooth hurt honey?** " Aubrey asked, picking up on what the girl was trying to say. " **Yeah, it does.** " The brunette replied quietly, so Aubrey took her hand and stood up. " **Do we have set rooms or anything? We wanted to go find Bellas mama's room, isn't that right?** " The oldest Bella said, trying not to put the young girl on the spot." **Yep! Just head up the stairs and turn left, you should see your names on the door.** " Ashley said excitedly.

The pair began to walk towards the stairs, Bella climbing on all fours up them while Aubrey hovered her hands either side of the girl ready to catch her, just in case, before disappearing at the top of the stairs. " **Who knew the Top Aca-Bitch would be so good with kids** " Cynthia rose said when Aubrey was out of earshot, Stacie jumped in to defend the blonde straight away " **i think she's just a natural, like Bella's only known her a few hours and she's willingly going somewhere new with her, it's a big step for my little girl** " she finished with a smile and a small tear in her eye.

Soon after they returned to their normal conversations Emily came through the door, ecstatic to see her old team mates and talk about how Barden used to be. Stacie warned them all again that Bella would likely take a few days before she talked to everyone, and that they shouldn't be offended if she takes a while. Emily's face fell at the thought of this, but rose quickly when she heard the toddler singing through the house. Bella had wanted Aubrey to hear her sing before anyone else.

Beca, Chloe and Amy were in a cab, about 5 minutes away from the resort " **I think you guys should tell them, cause I mean, I will anyway but it should probably be you guys** " the blonde said looking between both girls. " **I think we should wait it out for a bit, there's no reason to put any pressure on us when we've only just got together.** " The brunette said, turning to face Chloe " **I agree, but I also wanna have some fun with them first, especially Bree and Stacie** " the red head commented, knowing how the two girls would make a point of putting her and Beca together as much as possible.

" **Woah, munchkin, didn't know your girl was into stuff like that** " Amy said in a jokey tone before the shortest girl faced her " **we both are Amy.** " She said in the most serious voice she could muster as she watched Amy's face fall " **wha- how do you- and Aubrey?** " The Australian tried to make sense of what she had just heard before the red head spoke again " **she's just messing with you Amy, I'm strictly Beca's** " Amy relaxed again but swore she heard Chloe whisper into Beca's ear something about " **all yours, unless you want to share me** " and she was absolutely certain she saw Beca shiver before asking for the window to be rolled down.

The three flatmates rolled their suitcases up the smooth path and Chloe knocked on the door in a way all the Bellas recognised. Stacie was the one to run to the door this time and as it flew open she embraced the smallest brunette, breasts pushing against Beca's face as she called out " **Bree! Chloe's here!** " Quick footsteps followed form the landing until they reached the top of the stairs where Aubrey carried Bella down at such a slow, and cautious, speed everyone thought it'd take a week for the pair to get down.

As soon as the Blonde's feet were firmly on the ground she quickly strode the final few steps, making Bella giggle lightly, before the younger girl was handed off to her mom and Aubrey engulfed Chloe in a strong hug, portraying how much she had missed her best friend. When they broke apart, Amy walked in making an inappropriate comment before receiving a glare from Aubrey who pointed at Bella and Amy apologised immediately, continuing to greet the rest of the Bellas. Beca moved beside Aubrey, hugging her former captain and watching as her girlfriend greeted the small brunette in Stacie's arms.

" **Hiya Bella, I'm Chloe, I've heard you like to sing?** " The young girl slowly nodded her head at the red-head making Chloe beam " **very important question.** " The girl continued a serious look on her face " **who's you're favourite princess, or superhero!** " She said with a wide grin as Beca, Aubrey and now Stacie stood back and watch Chloe interact with the toddler, talking equally animated as each other about Batman and Moana.

" **It's incredible isn't it?** " Stacie said to Beca, Aubrey had joined in the conversation when Chloe pulled her over. " **What is?** " Beca asked, looking lovingly at her Red-head, " **watching the person you love be around kids, there's like a little part of my heart specially for when Aubrey and Bella are together, without me.** " Stacie admitted to Beca, the Shorter girl already knew about the taller brunettes feelings towards the blonde. On the same night Stacie had fallen for Aubrey, the same had happened to Beca regarding Chloe.

The group decided to order Chinese and pick out a movie (much to Beca's dismay) that they would watch tonight. Jessica showed Amy, Lily, Cynthia Rose and Emily to their rooms while Ashley made sure Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, and Bella were comfortable.


	19. Chapter 19: Bechloe 10

BECHLOE

Beca carried her and Chloe's suitcases up the stairs while the Red-head ran ahead to their room. When Beca finally reached the door to their room she saw the small card that read ' _Bechloe_ ' and smiled at it, knowing Chloe would appreciate the touch, and she pushed the door open to the large room with a double bed, a chest of drawers and an en-suite. The brunette took the room in, happy there was a double bed for her and Chloe to share, before her eyes landed on the older girl standing in the middle of the large floor to ceiling window. (much like Ashley had done earlier) Beca slowly approached the other girl and stood beside her, taking the view in, before Chloe rested her head on the smaller girl's shoulder and the two stood in silence for a moment.

They heard a knock on the door and turned, Beca steeping in front of Chloe without thinking, almost protectively, when Aubrey opened the door. " **Chinese is two minutes away if you're coming down soon** " She told the pair, a glint in her eye before she turned back to her room, shutting the door behind her. Chloe used her hands, which were resting on Beca's hips, to turn her round and placed her forehead on the brunette's. " **I don't want to go downstairs** " The red-head said with a slight frown. " **I mean have you seen that bed** " she added, glancing over at it, and Beca couldn't help the sound that escaped her lips. " **We don't have to** " The brunette replied, at the same time her stomach rumbled. " **I think your body disagrees** " Chloe said laughing and pulling away from her girlfriend, keeping their hands linked. " **You don't have to listen to my body. Well only my mouth and my p- and my mouth, just my mouth** " Beca said with a blush, catching herself.

Suddenly the door burst open, thanks to both Aubrey and Stacie " **don't be doing anything while my daughter's awake** " Stacie said pointing, and winking at the pair " **don't be doing anything hobbit, that's my best friend you know** " Aubrey added jokingly " **what cant they do while I'm up?** " Bella asked innocently making everyone freeze. " **I'll tell you when you're older baby** " Stacie said simply, knowing her daughter would get distracted and forget. " **Suppose we'll have to wait until later then** " Chloe said with a shrug, leaving the room as Beca was left standing.

Quickly Chloe jogged back into their room and connected their lips before taking Beca's pinkie in her own, a way of holding hands without the full contact, and heading down the stairs. During their dinner the Bellas talked about what they had been doing, their jobs, their homes, and relationships. (which included heavy hints towards Beca and Chloe, and some lighter ones directed at Stacie and Aubrey) While looking through the movies that were available Chloe had pulled out 2 and brought them through " **I've brought a couple, since it's early I thought we could watch both?** " The girls nodded, agreeing with the Red-head. " **right first things first, are there any blankets?** " Chloe asked Jessica, who nodded and took Ashley to go grab them with her.

" **Bella, do you want to help Beca set the DVD up while everyone else cleans up** " Chloe said, putting her girlfriend on the spot and Beca's eyes went wide with fear, she didn't know how to act with kids. The small girl nodded slowly after looking up at Stacie who had smiled at her softly. The two smallest (Despite being much taller than the child Beca was still the smallest Barden Bella) Brunettes walked over slowly to Chloe, the Red-head gave Beca a small kiss to her cheek " **you'll be fine** " she whispered quietly in her ear and Beca nervously shook her head as she took the DVD her girlfriend held out for her to take.

Beca lowered herself to the toddlers height, without getting too close and freaking the girl out. " **Heya, you said you liked Moana right?** " The brunette asked her, unsure how to have a conversation with a child, " **yeah** " a quiet voice floated up to Beca's ears, but the toddler kept her eyes low, only flicking up to meet the older girl's occasionally. " **Well, look what I have here** " Beca said, holding the DVD case up to show Bella the cover with the words " _ **Moana**_ " written across the top, with the corresponding cover art attached. " **My favourite!** " The little girl screamed when she saw the object held up to her, and she jumped up to wrap her arms around Beca's neck.

Startled, Beca fell onto her back but protected the girl and began laughing when she heard a loud giggle erupt from the younger girl. " **Sorry Beca** " Bella said sweetly as she was held above the older brunette, still giggling. " **That's okay wee munchkin, are okay though?** " The younger girl nodded her head vigorously " **can we watch the movie now?** " she asked after a second. " **Sure thing little one** " Beca said sitting up and placing the girl on her feet before the pair went to get the DVD playing.

Chloe and Stacie stood in the doorway and watched the entire interaction, a tear in Chloe's eye. " **You really love her huh?** " The Brunette asked her " **I really do Stace, I knew I did, but not in this way, not this strongly"** the Red-head admitted, mostly to herself **"how did you know?** " She asked, still watching the two smallest brunettes. " **I-"** the tall girl stopped herself before regaining her confidence, Chloe was her best friend and would understand, " **I look at Aubrey the same way when she's with Bella, and I know Bree's good with her so it must be more powerful watching Beca interact with a child** " she said as Chloe nodded along " **And Beca doesn't strike me as the kind of person who liked kids, to be honest.** " The girl finished. " **Me either.** " Chloe whispered, as she couldn't stop herself imagining how Beca would be if they had kids together, her heart swelling.

After the first movie ended Stacie and Aubrey took a sleeping Bella up to their room, saying they didn't want to wake her later so they'd just stay up there. This received a number of questioning looks from some, as well as a couple of winks from a few others. Jessica stuck the next movie in, a horror that after 20 minutes had Chloe hidden behind her hands, almost on top of Beca's lap. " **Babe calm down, it's only a movie** " The brunette whispered directly in Chloe's ear, becoming slightly agitated by the constant movement, " **A scary movie, Beca** " the Red-head whispered back.

" _ **I'm just gonna have to distract her**_ " The brunette thought to herself as a smirk formed on her lips. Another half an hour or so Beca had managed to guide the pair into a position where Beca's back was against the arm rest, her legs either side of Chloe, and the red-head fully laying her back against the younger girl, and a blanket covering them. Only Beca was aware of the position, but she wasn't worried about any of the other Bellas, as they had decided not to hide their relationship anymore.

Slowly the brunette began to rub light circles on Chloe's knee, not enough for the girl to become distracted but she did hum quietly. Every 5 minutes or so Beca would inch her hand huger up the older girl's leg until she reached the hem of her shorts. Chloe was well aware of what was happening at this point and had forgotten about the movie, wanting to see where the brunette was heading with this. When the red-head has anticipated the brunette to run her fingers under her shorts slightly the other girl had decided to skip her shorts completely and start the same pattern on Chloe's stomach instead. Chloe became frustrated at this until she felt mumbles fingers skim the underside of her bra and follow the edge around the cups, and therefore the swell of her breast.

The redhead couldn't contain the moan she let out, and a few eyes met her own as she scrambled to make an excuse. " **ugh, this movie's so predictable** " She said unsure if the their girls had believed her, but they simply turned back to the screen. Chloe felt Beca's warm breath on her neck " **you seem a little hot there Beale** " The brunette said lightly, nipping at the shell of the older girl's ear as her hand moved south again, under the waistband of the shorts this time.

Beca used her left hand to slide under the girl's bra, teasing the stiff nipple she found there, making Chloe groan lightly again. The younger girl took a pillow and giving it to the red-head " **if you can't keep yourself quiet we're gonna have to look to something else to do it for you** " Beca said tugging harshly on the nipple between her fingers while the other hand expertly pushed Chloe's underwear to one side and ran a finger along the older girl's length. " **You're so fucking wet Chlo, does it turn you on? Being fucked in front of all these people** " the younger girl whispered. " **well, technically, I'm not being fucked, yet...** " Chloe said hopefully, not wanting to annoy the other girl and stop what was happening.

" **Get that pillow ready** " Beca said simply, " **why-** " the red-head he'd started to say before she felt 2 fingers enter her roughly and a harsh bite on her shoulder. " **Fuck** " Chloe said, only loud enough for Beca hear, suddenly the younger girl began to slow her pace. It was agonising for the girl on the receiving end, Chloe was about to ask why when Beca's mouth opened " **how long's left of this shit?** " She said feigning annoyance, as if she had actually been paying attention. Chloe was petrified when Beca asked the question as she was sure someone would see them in the position they were in, but everyone was too engrossed in the film. Only Cynthia Rose managed to answer " **about 20 minutes or so** " her eyes not leaving the screen and Chloe let out a sigh of relief before remembering we're Beca's fingers were and instantly settling back into her state of arousal.

" **Think you can handle 20 minutes Beale** " the brunette challenged, normally Chloe would accept the challenge, but the older girl couldn't take any more as she shook her head. The brunette hadn't expected her girlfriend to say no without putting up a fight first and her pupils dilated as she realised just how much Chloe needed this, needed her. " **I can't watch anymore of this, you coming Chlo?** " Beca said, laughing to herself at the accidental double meaning. " **Yeah, ill come** " The red-head replied and she heard the younger whisper in her ear " **good girl** " as the pair stood up and headed towards their room.

Chloe couldn't help the rush of heat that spread to her legs when she heard Beca whisper that last sentence, and when Chloe entered their room she felt a harsh shove at her shoulders as the smaller girl pushed her girlfriend up against the door her lips connecting with soft skin along Chloe's neck and she bit harshly " **Becs, you've just spent an hour teasing me, just fuck be already** " The red-head slightly annoyed. Beca felt her own arousal grow when she heard Chloe swear and she picked the taller girl up, wrapping her legs around her waist and carried her to their bed, throwing her down. The red-heads eyes went wide at the strength of her girlfriend and pulled her into a kiss, biting harshly at the brunettes lip, making her moan." **You're wearing far too many clothes** " Beca said, tugging at Chloe's Top and shorts before doing the same to herself. They stopped for a moment to appreciate each other " **if anything gets too much, tell me and we'll stop Okay?** " Beca said in her normal voice, forehead resting against Chloe's.

The red head kissed her girlfriend lightly before pulling her head down to meet her ear " **do whatever you want to me** " she whispered before pulling her head beak to see the brunettes eyes dilate, almost fully black. " **Fuck me** " Beca half whispered, " **that's sort of the plan** " Chloe winked at her. Refocusing herself Beca removed the final items of clothing they had before running her fingers through the red-heads folds and circling her clit a few times, repeating this until Chloe was squirming. " **Beca. Stop fucking teasing** " The older girl demanded, this was all the brunette needed as she flipped the girl below her around onto her hands and knees, slamming two fingers into her from behind and setting a blinding pace. Chloe tried to form words, but failed, clinging onto the headboard as her knees began to weaken " **mo-** " she started to speak " **come on Chlo, use your words.** " Beca said, wanting to hear what the girl wanted. The red-head took a deep breath in, trying to focus on what she was doing rather than what was happening to her " **more, I need more** " The brunette smiled and pulled her finger out ready to insert three instead.

At the last second the younger girl changed her mind replacing the two that had left and Chloe groaned, frustrated at the lack of change in what was happening. " **Becs** " she pleaded before feeling a sharp sting on her ass. Beca had spanked her, and she had enjoyed it " **keep doing that** " she spoke. Beca's eyes lit up " _ **she likes a little pain**_ " Beca thought to herself as she continued thrusting her fingers in with an occasional slap across the red-heads ass, never failing to draw a moan form the girl currently bent over.

" **I'm close B** " Chloe managed to tell the younger girl. A few thrusts later Beca had decided to grab a fistful of Red hair and tug harshly at it, causing Chloe to arch her back which changed the angle the brunettes fingers entered at as she bit on the shoulder that was now in her reach. Chloe came hard, her knees giving out and Beca quickly had to adjust herself to hold the girl up before letting her gently fall onto the bed.

" **That was hot as fuck** " she told the tired girl, and Chloe simply smiled " **it was hot as fuck you taking control like that, and when you carried me over I thought I was gonna cum then, so hot** " she admitted back to her girlfriend. " **Your turn** " the red-head said, yawning as she went to straddle the brunette " **no way, you're too tired, I'll be fine** " Beca said placing Chloe back on the bed and wrapping her arms around the taller girl as she fell asleep " **you owe me one though Beale** " she added, placing soft kisses across Chloe's back and neck.


	20. Chapter 20: Staubrey 5

**STAUBREY**

After they had finished Moana and returned to their room Aubrey began gathering the things she needed for the night as Stacie took Bella to get ready, as well as herself. Aubrey stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, using her phone to distract herself until the two Brunettes returned. " **Why are you standing in the middle of the room when there's a huge bed there you weirdo** " the taller girl said, poking at Aubrey's ribs " **I didn't know how you wanted to sort the sleeping position, like if you had a specific side, or wanted me on the floor or something, so you and Bella had room** " the blonde answered honestly.

Stacie laughed lightly before taking Aubrey's hand in her own, " **I'd quite like to know what it feels like to Aubrey Posen in the same bed as me... again** " smiling as she remembered that one time she had snuck into the blonde's cabin and bed. " **Besides I'd never want you to sleep in the floor, unless we're married and you did something stupid** " she added with a wink and a kiss the the older girl's cheek. " **Good call about the sides though, mine depends on Bella when we're away from home, so I'm easy.** " The brunette said, making the older girl blush " **maybe we should ask her?** " Aubrey said, still trying to suppress the blush that was slowly rising.

Just then Bella tried to climb onto the bed which was much higher than she anticipated and she couldn't get a proper grip. Stacie crossed the room and lifted the girl up, tossing her onto the bed as the pair laughed. " **Where abouts do you want to sleep baby?** " Stacie asked the younger brunette who thought hard for a minute. " **In the middle** " she finally said " **like between you and Bwee** " The brunette finished, a huge smile on her face as Stacie turned to see Aubrey tearing up at the little girl's answer. " **That's that then, I'll sleep on this side of you and Aubrey can sleep on that side. How's that sound?** " The tall brunette asked both, her daughter and the blonde who was still standing. " **Perfect** " came Aubrey's reply as Bella settled into the middle of the bed.

When the three were comfortable in the huge bed Stacie began to sing softly in Bellas ear while rubbing small circles on her back. The oldest girl was caught in a trance, watching how Bella immediately calmed listening to her mother, as well as the blonde herself becoming lost in the voice drifting from the other side of the assured the other girl that Bella was a very heavy sleeper so she didn't need to worry about being quiet or anything. They decided to watch some TV, after some debate on what to watch, Stacie won and put on the hi-lights from that days various basketball games.

" **There's absolutely no way the hawks could beat the pacers, there's no comparing them** " The brunette said teasingly as Aubrey tried to defend her State's basketball team while Stacie defended hers. Aubrey didn't care much about sport but her dad had loved them, and she believed in supporting your home team regardless of how poor they were, so she defended the team her dad had supported for years. After a moment or two the blonde spoke " **Why is no one trying to stop him from scoring?** " turning to Stacie with a confused look on her face. " **Its a free throw, he was fouled so to punish the other team he gets two chances to score, and no one can try to prevent it.** " The brunette replied and Aubrey nodded her head beginning to understand the basics of basketball.

After another couple of hours of TV Aubrey saw that Stacie was sleeping and she took a minute to appreciate how beautiful the younger girl was before turning onto her side and trying to sleep. Another few hours had passed and the Blonde still couldn't sleep, she was thinking about Stacie and Bella, what her life would be with and without them. She began to tear up at the thought of not having the two brunettes in her life anymore and she grabbed her phone " _ **2:30, great**_ " Aubrey thought to herself, annoyed that it wasn't later, and earlier at the same time.

The oldest Bella made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water and cool herself down, unaware that Stacie had heard her rising and decided to follow her down (after placing pillows around her daughter to ensure she didn't roll over, although Bella tended to sleep like a brick and rarely moved at all, something that terrified the mother in early months.) When the brunette reached the door frame of the kitchen she stopped to watch how the blonde moved and was awestruck with how graceful she was, Stacie moved silently behind the blonde and placed her hand on the small of Aubrey's back, making her tense before realising who it was and relaxing immediately.

" **What are you doing up?** " The younger girl asked, " **just couldn't sleep** " came the simple response from the other girl and Stacie nodded her head " **same, too much noise up here** " she said pointing to her head. Aubrey smiled softly at the girl " **wanna talk about it?** " she said causing Stacie to pause for a second " **Yea, I have a pretty big secret, only a couple of people know about it.** " she admitted watching the hurt form in Aubrey's eyes at the knowledge that Stacie hadn't trusted her with something. " **Bree no, I wanted to tell you, I really did but it's hard.** " She tried to explain but Aubrey couldn't help herself " **who knows?** " she asked quietly. " **Beca... and Chloe maybe** " and the blonde felt her stomach drop, " _ **my best friend didn't even tell me something was up with**_ ** _Stacie_** " a small tear trickled down the blonde's cheek and Stacie reached her hand out the catch it, leaving her hand cupped under the girl's jaw, thumb running softly along her cheekbone.

" _ **Come on Stace, get yourself together, she's hurting, so something about it.**_ " The brunette thought to herself, " **Aubrey wait, I couldn't tell you... cause it's** _ **about**_ **you** " she confirmed, her pace slowing drastically from the start of the sentence to the end. " **What?** " The blonde said, confused why Stacie would have a secret about her. The younger girl took a deep breath and centred herself, " **I like you Aubrey Posen, I've liked you for as long as I've known you, I tried to ignore it cause you probably don't feel the same way, but watching you with Bella, I can't ignore it anymore. I like you Aubrey** "Aubrey stood, shocked at what she just heard " _ **she likes me back! Say something, she's starting to worry!**_ "

But the blonde couldn't form words, so instead she lunged forward and captured soft lips with her own. Trying to convey everything she had wanted to say for years, everything she had felt for the doctor. As well as the new love Aubrey had formed for the tiny brunette currently sleeping in their room upstairs. When the pair pulled apart from each other, the need for air too much, they stayed in each other's embrace and Aubrey whispered in Stacie's ear " **I like you too Stacie Conrad** " following it up with a small kiss below her ear. And Stacie pulled the older girl into a tighter embrace.

After a second the girl's re-attached their lips and Aubrey tried to deepen it, the brunette allowed it to happen, not wanting to push the blonde into anything, but happy to let her take control. After a few more minutes of heavy kissing the blonde couldn't hold back anymore " **I need you Stace, I need to feel you** " she admitted as she lowered her lips to the brunette's neck as the girl on the receiving end moaned in approval. Aubrey took control, pushing the younger girl against the cold fridge, causing the brunette to hiss at the contrast between the metal and her skin. The blonde worked her fingers into the waistband of Stacie's pyjama bottoms and moaned into her lips at the lack of underwear she found.

She then ran her fingers down to the other girl's opening, collecting the wetness that was flowing out and slowly inserted two fingers, using her thigh to push in with more force each time. Stacie bit into the blonde's shoulder in an attempt to keep quiet as her orgasm began to build. When Aubrey used her thumb to draw quick, tight circles around the younger girl's clit it only took a few more seconds for Stacie to collapse and the blonde had to react to catch her. " **Wow Posen, If I'd known you'd be such a good fuck I would've done it earlier.** " She said smirking, noticing that Aubrey had a proud smile on her face. " **But it's your turn now** " she added, lifting the blonde and setting her on the island in the middle of the kitchen, the brunette dragged the other girl's shorts and underwear down, until they were hanging off of one ankle.

She began kissing back up the inside of the older girl's right thigh and contemplated teasing her further, but after seeing how the girl reacted Stacie couldn't help herself. She plunged her tongue deep into Aubrey and used her hands to hold the girl's hips in place. The older girl was struggling to keep quiet as she had to grab a towel and effectively gag herself in order to muffle the sounds, the other hand buried in brown locks, trying to push the girl closer to where she needed her.

Suddenly Stacie stopped and Aubrey let out a groan of frustration, until she felt 3 fingers lined up at her entrance and her head fell back as they entered her and she immediately came. However Stacie didn't let up, continuing through the first orgasm until she felt the girl's muscles contract round her finger again. This time she did leave the girl to recover before lowering her head to lick up all the juices " **I can't take another one** " Aubrey admitted and Stacie chuckled " **don't worry, I won't give you one... yet.** " She winked as Aubrey's eyes immediately darkened again " **come on, let's go to bed** " The brunette said holding her hand out for the older girl to take and they climbed the stairs two girls fell into a deep sleep, exactly as Bella had previously, and had one arm reaching across, protecting the young girl, and resting on the other's body.


	21. Chapter 21: Bechloe 11

**BECHLOE**

Beca woke first, her body used to waking before the red-head beside her, she reached over to check the time on her phone " **6:45, thanks a lot body clock** " she said aloud, accidentally rousing the sleeping girl beside her. " **Too loud** " the half-asleep girl told her girlfriend and pulled her back down onto their bed. The younger girl was able to lay there for 10 minutes before deciding to go for a walk and looks over to see Chloe had fallen asleep again. Pulling a large hoodie over her, Beca quietly made her way out of their room and descended the stairs, happy to hear that other people were up too.

" **How long have you been up?** " She asked the tall figure who was sitting in the sofa, Bella tucked into her side, as the TV quietly played children's shows. " **20 minutes maybe** " came the reply " **this one decided she was hungry and bored** " she continued, smiling and poking her finger into her daughter's side." **What about you?** " Stacie asked the smaller girl, who was now on the other side of the sofa, " **I'm just used to waking up around this time, can't turn my internal clock off** " Beca said with an eye roll. The was a silence for a minute as the two watched the youngest girl get up and run about the room, laughing at the Tv, until Stacie reached out to catch her and pulled her into her body " **calm down baby, other people are still sleeping** " she said rubbing the toddler's back.

" **You're so good with her, I don't think I could be a parent** " Beca said, rubbing the end of her nose nervously. " **She's generally an easy kid, and I don't know what you mean, you were perfect with her yesterday.** " Stacie told the other girl honestly. "what **? I didn't really do anything** " the smaller girl replied looking confused at the other girl " **with the DVD, you were class with her, you protected her from falling without her realising there was even a possibility of danger, when they're that age that's the hardest thing to do.** " Stacie admitted, before continuing " **she's becoming aware of dangers so now the time when're she'll either hide from everything or be totally fine. Plus Chloe loved watching the two of you talk** " she finished, turning back to her daughter who was fully engrossed in the TV.

" **Chloe saw that yesterday?** " Beca said, slightly embarrassed " **yea, she couldn't help herself, it's like I said the other day, watching someone you love interact with someone so vulnerable is special** " the taller girl assured her friend " **I'm the same when I watch her and Aubrey talk and stuff** " she quietly admitted, knowing the other girl would be fine with the two of them, but still wanting to keep it between the pair. " **How are you and Aubrey anyway?** " Beca said with a smirk and Stacie let her daughter go again to play with some of the toys they had brought.

" **We're... well I don't know what we are, like if she wants to put a label or anything on it, but we're good. I mean, Bella loves her and I've never felt this way about anyone before so I'm a little freaked, but I trust her you know?** " The doctor admitted as Beca nodded her head, thinking about her own relationship with Chloe." **How are you and your girl** " Stacie said, pulling Beca out of her thoughts " **we're good too, she's... she's perfect, everything she does is so thoughtful, I just can't believe she picked me.** " The smaller girl said honestly " **you're pretty damn good too** " Stacie started " **except for your teasing, that girl must've had a hard time sleeping last night** " she continued, watching the blush rise in her friend's cheeks " **how did yo-** " Beca began before she was cut off " **I was walking along the top of the stairs when you two seemed a little distracted from the movie** " Stacie continued, pushing lightly at the other girl's leg as they both laughed lightly.

The pair sat in silence for a second " **you know, if you and Aubrey want a night to yourselves, me and Chloe can watch Bella. She loves kids and I could do with getting more familiar with them.** " The smaller of the two said and Stacie turned to face her, her lips forming a beaming smile. " **Thanks Beca, that's really cool. Hey, baby girl.** " The doctor said, gaining the attention of her daughter " **how would you like Beca and Chloe to watch you for a night, like how Granny and grandpa does?** " She asked the youngest girl, not wanting to put her in a stressful situation if they could avoid it. " **Yea, can we watch Moana when you do?** " The toddler said, trusting the two older girls her mother had spoken of, and was now more worried about what they would do. " **Course we can kiddo** " Beca said, smiling down at the shorter girl.

" **I'd better get back to sleeping beauty up there, do you want me to send Aubrey down or anything?** " Beca asked the other girl " **nah, let her sleep, I'm fine here** "

Beca opened the door to her and Chloe's room, trying not to let too much light in as to wake the girl up. After successfully making her way on top of the bed. The petite brunette slowly crawled her way up the bed, straddling the sleeping girl, careful not to wake her as she began placing small kisses around her face, landing everywhere but the red-heads lips. Chloe had actually been awake since Beca entered the room but decided to pretend to be asleep to see how the brunette would act.

When she felt the brunette above her it became increasingly difficult not to reach up and touch the younger girl, this heightened when she felt soft lips on her skin. Barely holding onto her composure Chloe started moving her head around, trying desperately to connect their lips. Finally the red-head couldn't take it anymore as she buried her fingers deep in dark locks and pulled Beca's lips to her own, her tongue working it's way to the other girl's mouth immediately, making the younger girl moan directly into Chloe's mouth and sending a shiver down the red-heads spine.

" **Think you should wake me up like that every day** " Chloe said, drawing lazy circle on Beca's bare back. " **I think that can be arranged** " the brunette said, lifting her head to look deeply into the other girl's eyes. " **I told Stacie we would watch Bella if she and Aubrey wanted to do something together, hope you're okay with that.** " She added, lowering her head to the older girl's chest again. " **Of course, I love watching you and Bella together, it's super cute** " the red-head said, her mind automatically drifting back to the thoughts of her future with Beca and what could older girl, not satisfied with the pace flipped the pair over so she was now straddling the brunette. " **I still owe you for last night** " she said, watching Beca's stunning blue eyes darken immediately and feeling strong hands on her hips.

Chloe lowered her head to the younger girl's neck, nipping and sucking lightly at the skin she found there, pleased with how she felt the hips below her starting to rock. Suddenly she bit harshly, drawing a loud moan from the other girl, feeling her hips being pulled down to meet those below her and there was sudden heat between her legs. " **Keep quiet baby, as much as I want to hear you scream my name, I'd rather not wake everyone up** " the red head smirked, bringing her hands up to take off the large hoodie Beca was spent a few minutes toying with her smaller girl's nipples, moving between kissing them and using her fingers.

She felt Beca becoming more frustrated and the brunette snaked her hand under the pyjamas the red-head was wearing and began working the small bundle of nerves she found, making the older girl gasp and lower her own hand to do the same to her instinctively the couple lowered their hands at the same same time, entering each other slowly with 2 fingers and moaning at the pressure they experienced. Chloe changed her position so she was straddling Beca's left leg, allowing both of them to use their legs for extra force. The taller girl used her spare hand to support herself while Beca used hers pull the red-heads hips down closer to hers looking for more friction.

Suddenly Chloe pulled out completely and buried three fingers into the girl and captured her lips, attempting to smother the sound that threatened to escape. Deciding to not leave the red-head behind Beca used her thumb to work the girl's clit again while bringing her other hand round to run her finger along the tight ring of muscles (not entering it as she wanted to know how Chloe felt about it first) and the movement just made the red-head thrusting more erratically, her orgasm closing in. " **Cum for me Baby**." Beca whispered, feeling the red-head begin to contract and she let herself go as they came together, Chloe unable to hold herself up collapsed into the smaller girl below her. After a moment Chloe rolled onto her back and pulled the brunette on top of her again.

After a second Chloe was pulled from her thoughts by her girlfriend's voice, and touch, " **where'd you go there?** " The brunette asked, genuinely interested in what the older girl had to say. " **Oh, nothing really.** " She replied not making eye contact, which worried Beca slightly as Chloe tended to communicate with her eyes a lot. " **You sure? You can tell me anything you know Chlo.** " Beca said reassuringly while drawing intricate patterns on the girl's arm. " **I was just thinking... like about our future, and if we had kids what they'd look like. I know it's a lot but I couldn't help myself. And I didn't want to tell you and freak you out.** " Chloe rambled, leaving a silence while the brunette thought about what her girlfriend had said.

After a minute or so of silence Chloe sagged into the mistress, not knowing she was tensing, as she began to worry she had scared beca and was going to lose her. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Beca spoke " **I'd like them to have your hair, and eyes, smile, and personality... but my unreal sense of humour** " a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she said the last trait. Chloe couldn't help smiling as she listened to her girlfriend's description of what she wanted their kid to look like. " **I'd want them to have your hair, nose, eyes, and work ethic.** " The red-head said back, watching the brunette's lips form a smile of their own. The pair spent a few more minutes talking about their futures, Work, Stacie and Aubrey, and what they wanted to do while they were at the resort.

" **Well I, for one, cant wait to see you in your bikini when we hit the hot tub.** " Chloe said, winking at the younger girl, who simply replied " **who said I packed a bikini** " in a slightly teasing voice, and Chloe's eyes had darkened considerably at the thoughts that swarmed her red-head manoeuvred herself so she was straddling Beca's left leg and began nipping at her neck, appreciating the small gasps escaping the brunette's lips despite her best efforts to contain them.

Suddenly a knock came from the door and a voice floated in form outside " **quit your banging guys, we're deciding on breakfast and I'm not waiting so you guys can get off.** " The Australian made her point by throwing the door open. " **Jesus Christ Amy, what if we had actually been doing something!** " Beca half shouted at her, trying to sound innocent " **I would've been scarred for life, but I knew Chloe couldn't be that quiet, so I felt pretty safe in my decision.** " The Blonde said matter-of-factly.

" **Remember what I said yesterday about what you guys do when Bella's conscious.** " Stacie said as she walked passed. " **And about my best friend, hobbit.** " Aubrey added, jokingly, her hand laced between Stacie's. " **Oh my god** " Beca complained, leaning back as Chloe buried her burning face int he younger girl's neck " **I wouldn't be that loud would I?** " The red head said, referring to Amy's earlier statement and Beca just sat up " **suppose we should head downstairs** " the brunette said, gathering clothes to wear for the day, smirking, deliberately not answering Chloe's question.


	22. Chapter 22: Staubrey 6

**STAUBREY**

Aubrey woke to the sound of a small voice calling her name " **Bwee?** " Bella said softly, scrambling up the large double bed while Stacie moved around to behind the Blonde, running her fingers up her back. Aubrey hummed sleepily but with a smile, " **Mama says you have to get up now** " beaming up at her mom that she had got the sentence right. " **Okay Baby, two seconds** " Aubrey said, lazily, her words taking a second to process in her head before she tensed up and Stacie stilled her hand. Bella hopped off the bed and began inspecting the books she had brought with her, unaware of the silence that fallen over the room.

Stacie rose slowly " **Come on Bella, let's go get dressed** " her face in a slight frown, unable to meet the blonde's eyes, something the other girl was thankful for as a single tear ran down her cheek and she tucked herself further into the duvet. When the bathroom door opened Aubrey had turned to face the other direction and she heard the youngest girl call out " **are you coming down Bwee?** " Her voice sweet, and light as it wrapped around the blonde's heart. " **I'll be down later Bella, I'm gonna get a shower first** " came the reply, the girl still unable to look at the mother and daughter as the tall brunette moved through the room.

" **We'll wait for you, right mama** " Bella asked her mom, disappointed at the reply that came " **No, come on, we'll see Aubrey downstairs.** " Stacie told the youngest girl who replied " **but mama I want to make sure you and Bwee sit beside me** " her bottom lip starting to quiver. " **Okay, we'll go down and watch some more TV and then come back up and get Aubrey before breakfast how's that?** " The brunette's voice remaining level as she watched her daughter beamed while they left.

Aubrey lifted herself slowly from the bed, her body feeling heavy as she made her way to the bathroom and into the shower. She managed to wash her hair before the tears began streaming down her face, barely being able to hold herself up as her whole body shake " _ **how could I be so stupid**_ " The blonde thought to herself. Finally she pulled herself together and exited the bathroom and dressed herself before she heard a small knock on the door, obviously from Bella." **Come in** " She said, her voice portraying what her face was trying to hide. As the mother and daughter entered the room Stacie immediately noticed how Aubrey's eyes had looked puffy, a tell tale sign that she had been crying, and her heart instantly hurt.

The brunette tried to send the blonde a helpful look but Aubrey refused to meet her eyes, firmly staring at the carpet. " **Bella, tidy up your toys** " the tallest girl said, " **but mama** -" the younger girl tried to protest. " **Now Bella** " the mother replied sternly but not shouting, and the toddler immediately began tidying. While her daughter was distracted Stacie crossed the room and lifted the blonde's chin with her fingers and ran her thumb reassuringly along the skin under it. When the green eyes finally met her own the brunette gave her a soft gaze and leant forward to place a chaste kiss on the older girl's forehead.

" **All done mama, can we go down now?** " The toddler said sweetly, hoping her mother's previous tone was no longer required. Stacie looked back to Aubrey who gave her a small nod. " **Yea Baby girl, let's go get Amy first** " When the four girls noticed Beca and Chloe's door still closed they had to take the opportunity to embarrass the girls " **Amy you do it, I don't want Bella seeing anything she shouldn't** " The brunette said, laughing.

Amy began knocking loudly on the door " **quit your banging guys, we're deciding on breakfast and I'm not waiting so you guys can get off.** " When no reply came the Australian decided to throw the door open, Aubrey and Stacie's eyes going wide at the other Blonde's brashness. " **Jesus Christ Amy, what if we had actually been doing something!** " They heard the smaller girl say from inside their bedroom. " **I would've been scarred for life, but I knew Chloe couldn't be that quiet, so I felt pretty safe in my decision.** " The Blonde replied matter-of-factly, leaving the other two, still outside the room, trying to stifle their laughter.

Deciding they couldn't wait anymore, the brunette grabbed the older blonde's hand and felt a soft squeeze returned. " **Remember what I said yesterday about what you guys do when Bella's conscious.** " Stacie said as she walked passed. " **And about my best friend, hobbit.** " Aubrey added, jokingly, her hand laced between Stacie's. " **Oh my god** " They heard Beca half shout as they descended the stairs, all four of them laughing despite Bella not knowing what was happening.

During breakfast the girl's decided they would go for a walk through the forest to take in the beauty of the place that most girls had commented on when they first arrived. " **Right lets go get your hat and coat, do you want to bring your bag too?** " Stacie said to her daughter, picking her up and half running up the stairs, making the toddler laugh loudly causing all the girls to form broad smiles as they got themselves ready.

Once everyone was ready they met outside before heading off down a small path beside the house. After a few minutes the girls, excluding Beca, Chloe, Stacie, Aubrey, Bella, and Amy, had found themselves stopping to facilitate the youngest girl's shorter legs and therefore shorter steps. " **Guys, you can all head on, I'll stay back with Bella** " Stacie said sending a soft smile towards the rest of them " **I will too** " Aubrey said after second. " **We'll stay back too, Beca's legs aren't much longer than Bella's** " Chloe said smirking at her girlfriend as Beca shoved her shoulder into the older girl, the fact that their arms linked together made it difficult and the two stumbled before catching themselves.

After Amy had walked on quickly, complaining that she wanted this to be over as soon as possible, preferring horizontal walking. " **Chlo, would you and Becs mind taking Bella a wee bit further on, me and Aubrey need to talk** " The tallest brunette said, looking hopefully at the pair as her daughter began to sprint towards the other brunette who had to react quickly in order to prevent the toddler falling. " **I don't think we have a choice** " The red head said laughing as she took one of the toddlers hands and Beca took the other.

" **I'm sorry about earlier** " Stacie said, taking Aubrey's hands and playing with her fingers, struggling to meet the striking green eyes across from her. " **No I'm sorry Stace, I overstepped a big boundary, I wasn't thinking.** " The blonde said, pulling the brunettes head up level to her own. " **I shouldn't have reacted as harshly as I did though, I just didn't expect anyone else to be close enough to Bella to even think about calling her anything but her name.** " The brunette continued, a slight tear in her eye which Aubrey was ready to catch should it fall.

There was a second of silence before the brunette spoke again, Aubrey unsure of what would come next " **I do want you to be comfortable enough to call her cute pet names and stuff, it really means a lot to me how well you two have bonded and I want your relationship to grow, if you want that too?** " The blonde captured the taller girl in a passionate kiss, deepening it after a second, only pulling away when the need for air became too much. " **I'd love nothing more than to be part of her life, I just need you to tell me what's too much and what isn't, I don't want there to be any tension** " Aubrey told the younger girl, cupping her hands around her cheeks and pulling her back into a searing kiss, the brunette being the one to deepen it this time as she settled her hands on the blonde's hips pulling the two of them closer.

" **This is so fucking hot** " Aubrey said, pulling away before she attached her lips to the taller girl's pulse point. As Stacie moaned she lent into Aubrey, her hands beginning to toy with the hem of the other girl's jeans. The blonde sensing the brunettes hesitation reached down and undid the button on her jeans before reaching across to the same to the younger girl, dipping her fingers under the waistband of the underwear she found and into wet heat. Aubrey stifled Stacie's moan with her lips, thankful she had made this move when her own body let out a sound she couldn't contain as the brunette dipped 2 fingers into the blonde's entrance.

" **Fuck me Aubrey** " The younger girl said as she began to thrust into the Blonde, happy she had a tree to support her weight as she didn't trust her legs to hold her up. When the words left Stacie's mouth Aubrey's body reacted immediately, her arousal beginning to drip down her leg. The pair rocked into each other frantically, working hard to bring the girl opposite to her climax before anyone else came back to look for them.

Stacie fell first, her body shaking as Aubrey held her up, groaning as The brunette lost her concentration and her fingers slowed considerably. Deciding she couldn't wait the older girl began to rock her hips even further, essentially riding the fingers that didn't appear to move. When Stacie regained her concentration she realised that Aubrey was so desperate to come that she was doing the work by herself, the sight nearly made Stacie fall over the edge again. But the brunette focused hard and she began to move her fingers up to met the hips that were falling onto her fingers. When the blonde felt the body below her react again it only took a few thrusts to push her over the edge, Stacie being the supporter this time.

" **We should probably go catch up, Bella's bound to have Beca tired out by now** " The brunette said, pulling at the blonde's fingers to get her to follow the path. When the tail end of the group managed to regroup Stacie carried Bella as she began to doze off and Aubrey carried the small girl's bag.

When they returned to the house each girl returned to the house they each went their separate ways and the mother daughter, and oldest blonde all headed to their room, Stacie setting Bella on their bed before turning to Aubrey and kissing her deeply " **come on, let's take a nap, I'm wrecked** " Stacie lay down first, wrapping a protective arm around her daughter while Aubrey slid up behind her, leaving a small amount of space between their bodies, unsure of whether Stacie wanted the pair to be that was until Stacie nudged herself backwards into the blonde's hips and Aubrey understood what she wanted, pulling herself closer to the younger girl and the pair fell asleep after a few short minutes.


	23. Chapter 23: Bechloe 12

**BECHLOE**

After getting dressed, and trying to forget how the Australian had just burst into their room without warning, the couple made their way downstairs with their pinkies linked together and leaning slightly into each other. When they sat down beside each other they got a few knowing looks from the other girl's around the table. " **So when did you two actually start banging?** " Amy said as Beca choked on her breakfast, Chloe quickly ensuring she was okay before giving her a look that the other girls had missed. When the Red-head turned back to the Australian she place her hand on Beca's thigh and had a glint in her eye that made the room fall silent, the brunette struggled to keep her face straight, knowing Chloe was really putting on a show.

" **Well, it was a few days...** " she paused, everyone expecting her to say ' _ago_ ' and finally announce the pair were actually in a relationship, " **before auditions I'm pretty sure** " her hand running lightly up and down the shorter girl's leg using her nails to scratch at the skin lightly. The room remained silent while Beca and Chloe resumed their breakfast, acting as if a bombshell hadn't just been dropped. All the other girls', except Bella, minds were racing as everything from " _ **how could she not tell me**_ " in Aubrey's head to " _ **dammit, my plan to get them together was all for nothing**_ " in Ashley's. After another minute Beca couldn't hold it in anymore as she burst out laughing, gaining questioning looks from every girl in the room, except Chloe of course who just joined in.

" **Did you guys actually believe if we had been together this whole time you guys wouldn't know** " still half laughing Beca continued " **you would've heard us, this one wouldn't be able to keep quiet.** " The brunette finished when she felt the Red-heads hand reach dangerously high and her nails dug in with much more force, meaning the younger girl had to fight to keep herself from moaning aloud, for everyone to hear. " **What Beca means is, we wouldn't keep our relationship from you guys for that long, so no, we haven't been banging for years. But we are together.** " Chloe said, her fingers making imaginary quotation marks when she said banging, not particularly liking that word when referring to her girlfriend. Everyone was still a little shell shocked while they tidied up breakfast, until Jessica had suggested that they go on a walk through the surrounding area and promising Amy it wasn't that long.

About 15 minutes into their walk Beca noticed how the other girls kept stopping to allow Bella, and the girls with her to catch up. Although she knew everyone would happily wait for the youngest girl she could sense Stacie's worry that the other girl's might become agitated. A few more minutes of walking later and Stacie finally gave in " **Guys, you can all head on, I'll stay back with Bella** " the shorter brunette heard the taller say, Aubrey quickly following with " **I will too** " Beca has sensed there was something bothering the taller brunette and wanted to help her in some way, but couldn't think of a reason to hang back with them before a voice interrupted her thought. " **We'll stay back too, Beca's legs aren't much longer than Bella's** " Chloe said smirking at her girlfriend as Beca shoved her shoulder into the older girl, the fact that their arms linked together made it difficult and the two stumbled before catching themselves and began laughing with each other.

Shortly after a voice floated forwards and the pair stopped to listen to what was being said " **Chlo, would you and Becs mind taking Bella a wee bit further on, me and Aubrey need to talk** " Stacie asked the couple and before they could respond Beca saw the toddler running straight at her, not fully steady on her feet as she wobbled slightly. Once Bella was only a few feet from Beca and Chloe the brunette could tell the smaller girl wasn't going to slow her pace as she unhooked her arm from around the older girl, just in time to catch the child before she ran straight into her and would likely hurt herself. " **I don't think we have a choice** " the Red-head said, laughing as Beca set the toddler back on her feet and the couple took a hand each before walking on.

" **Mama says you are gonna babysit me soon?** " The toddler said, not being able to contain her excitement. " **Yea, course we will, what do you want to do when we are?** " Chloe asked, instantly sinking into a part of herself Beca hadn't really seen before, but loved so much, her maternal side. " **I wanna watch Moana, and play cars, and read a book, oh and sing, can we sing?** " The toddler rambled on, stopping when she reached the idea of singing. " **Yea!** " The red-head said excitedly " **what's your favourite song?** " She finished, looking down at the shortest brunette and beaming, " **I don't know** " came the reply, a small frown falling over the young girl's face and her lip trembled, showing she was becoming upset and Chloe's heart broke as she felt it was all her fault and a tear rolled down her own cheek.

Beca noticed this and stopped the three from walking, lowering herself to Bella's level " **that's okay Little B, you don't need to have a favourite song, I don't, we can just listen to a bunch and dance around like goofballs, how's that sound?** " She said calmly, removing the toddlers backpack and rubbing her back softly before Bella wrapped her arms around the older brunettes neck " **that sounds good** " she said simply before she yawned. Beca rose and looked over at Chloe " **thank you.** " The red-head whispered over at the brunette across from her before reaching over the younger girl below them and capturing her in a soft kiss.

When they looked down at Bella again it was clear that the toddler was wrecked and Chloe picked her up and started to rub soothing circles on her back as they walked, singing quiet songs she remembered into the young girl's ear. Beca was completely awestruck with how calm and beautiful Chloe looked, drawing a child into a well needed sleep as they walked through a gorgeous forest. She knew in that instant that they would return here in future and do the same with their own child.

That night, after many of the Bellas had decided to have a quick nap, Chloe offered to cook, not wanting them to live off takeouts the entirety of the stay and convincing Beca and Aubrey to help her as the rest of the girls watched TV. The Blonde sat back watched as the couple moved through the unfamiliar surroundings as if they had known it their whole lives, Chloe taking charge and combining all the ingredients while Beca did the more labour intensive activities, such as cutting vegetables and washing up.

The blonde only really helped when Chloe called on her directly or the brunette couldn't reach something, she didn't mean to not help but she couldn't stop herself watching the two flow like they were listening to the same song in their heads and moving to the beat the cooking came to an end Beca moved up behind the red-head and placed her hands on the taller girl's hips, leaning into her back and placing light kisses on her uncovered shoulders and neck. Aubrey felt as though she was intruding and wanted the girls to have some privacy, " **I'll go get drinks sorted** " she called out before turning to enter the main room where the rest of the girls were.

When Chloe sat their dinner down, and Beca their plates, they couldn't help but notice that two seats were empty, the two that would belong to Stacie and Bella. " **Where are those two** " The brunette questioned, receiving shrugs from everyone but Jessica " **Bella was complaining about her tooth hurting or something** " and Aubrey froze instantly, wondering if the toddler was okay. " **I'll go check on them** " The blonde said, practically running out of the room and up the stairs.

" **I hope Bella's okay** " Chloe said a hint of worry in her voice as everyone began eating. " **This is amazing Chloe, I've missed your cooking** " Cynthia -Rose said before rushing to take another bite " **Yea this is beautiful Chlo** " Ashley told the older girl as Beca beamed at the praise her girlfriend was getting, placing her hand on Chloe's leg and rubbing small circles on her inner thighs. " **Thanks you guys** " the red-head replied a little breather than usual, clearly getting worked up by the touches her girlfriend was placing in her leg, nowhere near close enough to where Chloe needed her.

" **What's everyone's plans tonight?** " The red head said, trying to distract herself from what was currently happening under the table. " **Me and Jess are watching KUWTK, I don't care what you guys want to do, we're not falling behind after following them for so long** " Ashley said as everyone looked over to the Blonde beside her, not believing the girl actually liked them " **what? There's so much drama, it's interesting** " Jessica said defensively, looking down at her plate.

" **I'm gonna try write a bit more, I have an idea on my head but can't quite get it out yet** " Emily said next, the girl's smiling encouraging at the wannabe singer-song writer. " **I'm gonna see if there's anywhere in town I can win some money** " Cynthia-Rose said " **I'll join ya** " The Australian quickly added, wanting a night out after being sober for a few weeks due to work, and Bumper. Lilly said something about the grounds and hiding spots but no one could quite make it out.

" **I think I want to check out the hot-tub, that thing looks pretty relaxing** " Beca said as she inched her hand higher up the older girl's thigh, " **what do you think Chlo** " she continued, only to have Chloe nod her head, not trusting her mouth to actually form words at this point as she could feel her arousal building.

After they had finished the girl's decided they would go into town the following day together in order to buy outfits for them to go out in that night. Once the dishes were done the girl's all went their separate ways, Beca and Chloe ascending the stairs to change into their respective bikinis, ready for what the remainder rod the night held.


	24. Chapter 24: Saturday Night (MS)

**A/N: sorry for any mistakes, I didn't get a chance to proof read it tonight!**

 **SATURDAY NIGHT (M)**

Aubrey slowly made her way up the stairs and to the room she shared with Stacie and Bella, stopping when she heard a soft cry from the other side of the door. She opened the door to the sign of Stacie wrapped around her daughter, trying to calm the girl down as tears formed in her own eyes. Deciding not to say anything the Blonde crossed the room silently and sat beside the tall brunette, allowing her head to rest on the older girl's shoulder. After a few minutes Bella seemed to have fallen asleep so Stacie lay her down and the other two moved outside the door, Aubrey immediately taking the taller girl in her strong embrace, allowing her to let out anything she was feeling.

" **What happened in there?** " The blonde asked after a minute, silently waiting for Stacie's reply " **she asked me to bring her up here and I could see something was worrying her** " The brunette said still sniffling but slightly more composed. " **She told me she doesn't want to go see her dad anymore because he barely talks to her when she's there** " Stacie started crying again " **How could someone be so awful to her, especially when she related to them, I'm gonna kill him** " the taller girl finished." **I know you're hurting babe, but the best thing to do is getting full custody, and I'll help you every step of the way, I love that little girl too and I'll do anything to help you keep her safe.** " The blonde said, stroking Stacie's back until they broke their hug and Stacie pulled Aubrey towards her and captured her lips. The kiss wasn't lustful, it was purely to satisfy Stacie's need to portray how she felt about the Blonde.

" **Thank you Bree, you mean a lot to me, and Bella.** " The taller girl said, keeping her body pressed against the older girl. They were interrupted by Beca and Chloe clambering the stairs laughing about something. " **Hey, what happened?** " Chloe said, noticing that Stacie wasn't looking her usual self. " **Just some stuff with Bella and her dad is all, we'll be fine** " The brunette said with a soft smile, Beca returning it before speaking " **me and Chloe are hitting the hot tub tonight if you guys want to join us, or we can watch Bella while you two go yourselves?** " The offer was quickly shot down by both girls " **I think we're just gonna watch a movie tonight** " Aubrey said, keeping her hand around Stacie's waist.

" **I almost forgot! The girls are talking about going out tomorrow night, but obviously Bella can't come so we were hoping we could take her tomorrow? You two could spend some time together.** " The red-head said, taking the Blonde's hand in her own and giving it a re-assuring squeeze as the same girl looked up at the tallest of them as, ultimately, it was her decision. Stacie nodded her head " **I'd like that, but I'll check that Bella's alright with that tomorrow morning, as much as I love you guys if she wasn't up for it I couldn't ever leave her.** " She confessed and Beca nodded her head " **that's more than fair enough dude, even if she doesn't want you to leave her I'm happy to sit in with you four and do something that's just us.** "

With that the two couples hugged, Beca and Chloe walking toward their room to resume getting changed while Stacie and Aubrey entered their room again and began flicking through the Tv until they found a random movie to have on in the background. Aubrey held Stacie the whole night, as Bella hadn't woken the brunette decided to let her daughter sleep slightly to one side, allowing her and the blonde to lay in the other side. Stacie couldn't shake how warm and soft Aubrey felt while the blonde had an internal battle before placing small kisses along the brunettes neck and resting her hands on the Doctors abs. Both girls knew it could go no further, not while Bella was in the same bed as them, but they were content with how they felt against each other.

Beca and Chloe reached their room before the brunette pulled out Chloe's red bikini and her own black one. The two girls got changed separately and each felt the air leave their lungs when they saw each other, from Chloe's legs to the swell of Beca's chest. Nothing was said for a few minutes before the older girl broke the silence " **let's go see what all the fuss is about** " and she dragged the brunette down the stairs without her realising her feet were even moving.

They practically ran through the house in order to get to the warm jet streams as soon as possible, except for the period of time when they thought they heard a whimper coming from the lump of the sofa, but decided Ashley must talk in her sleep and continuing on. When the pair finally got into the warm water Chloe couldn't help the noise that left her mouth " **wow Beale, didn't know I was that good** " The brunette said with a cocky smile on her face. " **Shush you and get over here** " Chloe said pulling the younger girl into her lap, her hands resting firmly on the hips she found while Beca wrapped her arms around the Red-head's neck and reached down to connect their lips. The younger girl quickly swiped her tongue along the other girl's lower lip before tugging at her lower lip with sharp teeth, drawing a gasp form the taller girl.

While Beca had her hands resting on Chloe cheeks, caressing them softly as her tongue did anything but act softly, the red head reached one of her hands up to the base of the smaller girl's neck, pulling at the strings holding her tiny bikini top up. She knew the hot-tub wasn't lit as they had decided to leave the lights off, opting to use their phone lights instead. When the top fell, revealing the brunettes breasts and her nipples become hard, partly because of the cold air, mostly because of the arousal building in her. The red-head lowered her mouth to one nipple while her fingers worked the other, Beca unable to stop the moans flowing out of her mouth while she dug her nails into the older girl's shoulder, leaving small crescent shaped indents in her skin.

Chloe could tell the smaller girl was getting worked up as she felt her hips rocking against her abdomen. She decided to work her lips back up to the brunettes neck and then lips while her hand working her breasts moved lower, her left hand moving from Beca's hip to her ass, giving it a squeeze causing the girl to jut forward again, another moan escaping. When Chloe's fingers dipped underneath the other part of the black bikini she was met with heat, a different kind of wet heat from the water surrounding them. Both of them moaned when Beca was entered by 2 slender fingers and she slowly began riding them, Chloe broke their kiss and pulled back to watch her girlfriend riding her fingers in complete awe.

After a minute of admiring the petite brunette Chloe could tell she was approaching her release and wanted to help push her over the older girl began thrusting her hand up to met the smaller girl's hips, initially throwing her off her rhythm before the younger girl settled back in to the fast and harder pace. Chloe curled her fingers slightly and began to hit that spot inside Beca that drove her crazy, the younger girl pushed harder onto her girlfriend until she felt that familiar coil in her stomach ready to spring loose. The brunette came with a muffled groan as she bit into the red-head shoulder, sure to leave a mark that Chloe would wear proudly. The pair lay there for a few minutes, allowing Beca to compose herself again.

" **You're gorgeous you know** " Beca said honestly and Chloe smiled broadly at her before pulling the younger girl's hips even closer to her own body, re-connecting their lips before pulling back and responding " **and you're amazing Becs, I can't, I don't want to imagine my life without you.** " The two stayed like this for far longer than they should've have, multiple bruises forming along their necks, hips and chests thanks to teeth and fingers. " **I don't ever want to leave here.** " Beca said, looking deeply into blue eyes " **it's** **the most beautiful place I've ever been** " Chloe replied. " **I didn't mean here, I meant** _ **here**_ **between your hands, next to you, I want to be like this forever.** " Beca responded, proving a firm kissing the older girl's lips " **I didn't mean the scenery was beautiful, I meant you, I want to spend my life in your hands** " Chloe finished after she broke her kiss and the two decided to head back to their room.

Jessica and Ashley had claimed the TV early, The brunette loved KUWTK and Jessica loved seeing her future wife happy, the fact that the shown had grown on her had helped, but ultimately everything she did was for Ashley. The latest episode was finishing when the blonde started to trail her fingers up her girlfriend's side, pretending not to notice as Ashley lifted her head to try and connect her and Jessica's eyes, to no avail. When the blonde didn't cease her actions Ashley became more and more worked up, she had completely forgotten about whatever they were watching and was desperately trying to get Jessica to reach where she wanted.

After a further 10 minutes of teasing the brunette couldn't take it anymore as she forcefully kissed the girl below her, their tongues immediately battling for dominance. " **Stop teasing Baby, I cant take anymore** " the brunette admitted, satisfied when Jessica finally moved her hands to the apex of the other girl's legs, playing with her clit above the fabric of her underwear. Not being able to restrain herself anymore Jessica pushed the offending fabrics out of the way and slowly ran her fingers along the length of the Brunette's slit, toying with her entrance and her small bundle of nerves before pushing two fingers inside her and the pair rocked slowly into each other's hips.

" **I love you baby** " Ashley managed to say between breathy gasps her orgasm rapidly approaching as the blonde used her thumb to rub tight, quick circles on the brunette's clit, pushing the girl over the edge " **I love you too** " She keeping her fingers inside the girl, indenting to continue when the brunette had recovered.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the stairs " **pretend to sleep** " The blonde said quickly, shutting her own eyes and trusting Ashley to do the same, however she couldn't stop herself form moving her hand slightly and the brunette let out a whimper before biting her tongue, hoping whoever it was had left them. When they heard the back door shut Jessica sat up " **think we should take this upstairs?** " She asked rhetorically as she began pulling the brunette up the stairs and into their room.

Throughout the night there were some unintelligible sounds throughout the house, most drifting from one end, but a few coming from Amy's room as she had managed to convince a guy to come back with her on the promise he would leave before sunrise, the same occurred for Cynthia-Rise and a girl she picked up before winning a few thousand dollars and deciding to head home.

Stacie, Aubrey, and Bella managed to sleep through the night, the tall brunette feeling more safe than she had in years in between the Blonde's strong arms, and Bella had woken briefly but seeing the smile on her mother's face had calmed her straight back into sleep.


	25. Chapter 25: Shopping Trip (MS)

**A/N: There's a hint of StaubreyXBechloe ( the four of them together) but nothing explicit, unless that's what people want. Don't read if you don't like the idea of them flirting with anyone but their girlfriend.**

 **Shopping Trip**

Aubrey was woken by the feel of a small tug on her shirt, she rolled over to see Bella standing beside the bed and smiled at the young girl " **morning Bella, what's up?** " She asked the toddler. " **Hi! Can we go downstairs?** " Bella asked the tall blonde, a small smile on her face which broke out into a large one when Aubrey said they could and rose up out of the bed, allowing the brunette who was beside her to get a well deserved lie-in. Not wanting her to worry, Aubrey wrote Stacie a letter and set in beside her, as well as sending her a text to ensure the younger girl would read it. " _ **Bella wanted to go downstairs and I didn't want to wake you, just in case you were worrying xx**_ "

When the two girls were downstairs it was a little after 8 o'clock and Bella immediately began pulling random toys out of the box tucked neatly in the corner that Stacie had brought with them, handing them to Aubrey and telling her their names and stories about them each time. " **That's Tobi, he's a doctor like mama, but for animals, he saves puppies alllll the time** " The toddler said beaming up at the blonde while holding out her favourite toy. Aubrey smiled down at the young girl " **That's what Chloe does, she saves little animals** " the taller girl informed Bella. " **Really?!** " The brunette said, her eyes going wide, " **that's what I want to do when I grow up!** " she continued, a determined look on her face. " **You'll be the best one ever, do you want me to get Chloe to talk to you about it?** " Aubrey asked and the small girl nodded her head frantically " **you got it sweetie** " Aubrey said as Bella turned round to get her next toy.

Beca rounded the couch and sat down beside the blonde, still unable to sleep past 6:30 " **Where's Stacie?** " she said, noticing the other brunette wasn't around. "Still **sleeping, She was pretty exhausted after everything last night** " The older girl responded, trying to find a kid's channel to put on TV for the toddler, satisfied when she saw a carton of a dragon and some fairies " **you don't know any good lawyers do you?** " She continued and Beca raised her eyebrow at the girl " **it's for that stuff with Bella last night, I'll let Stacie tell you, if she wants.** " Aubrey spoke, not wanting to speak about something so personal to the mother and daughter. " **Yea, course, I can find out the number of the firm that deals with my music and stuff. Don't think a contract law specialist would help, but it's a huge firm so they're bound to have a family branch.** " The brunette said, looking over at the younger girl who was dancing around the room.

Just after 8:30 Bella decided she was hungry and the three girls made their way upstairs, Beca returning to her own room, the other two slowly entering the one they shared with Stacie. " **You go that way, I'll go this way** " Aubrey said pointing in front of the sleeping girl then behind. Once the two were situated beside the tall brunette Aubrey slipped under the covers and began running her fingers up and down the girl's side while Bella lay down beside her mother, studying her sleeping face " **Mama** " the girl said, just above a didn't move, still deep in sleep when Aubrey's hands moved further round to skim above her abs. " **Stace** " The blonde said, drawing out the A and the brunette fidgeted lightly, but remained asleep. Bella tried again, eating her tiny hand on the Doctor's cheek " **mama time to get up** " she said louder than last time.

Stacie began to stir but didn't want to wake up yet " **go pick out some clothes you want to wear, I'll check them in a minute** " she said, her eyes remaining shut and her breathing began to deepen as the toddler made her way across the room to inspect her choices. Aubrey, not wanting to allow the brunette to fall asleep again lowered her mouth, nipping and sucking at the soft skin on the back of Stacie's neck. The half asleep girl's hips began grinding back, trying to locate the Blonde's, forgetting that her daughter was still in the room. Aubrey continued her ministrations on the younger girl, moving her hands back to grip her hips. When the blonde's tongue ran over a particular spot on the skin exposed to her, that made Stacie's body jerk, she sucked harder at it and the taller girl moaned, and her hips pushed further back seeking more contact.

The two froze and blushed deeply when they heard a small voice form across the room " **I got my clothes mama** " The toddler said, looking proudly at her potential outfits for the day, thankfully, unaware of what was happening in the large bed some distance away from her. Meanwhile the two on the bed shuffled apart to leave space between them, needing the distance to to refocus themselves away from the other " **Good girl, let's see what you picked** " Stacie said, making her way over to dress her daughter.

Once they reached the closest town that was a decent size the 11 girls made their way through a number of shops, each trying to select the perfect outfit for that night, with the exception of Beca, Chloe, and Bella who were to stay at the resort after Bella had assured her mother she definitely wanted to stay with the older girls. After a few hours of trekking round numerous stores the only people left to get outfits were Stacie and Aubrey, neither being able to settle on an outfit they were happy with. Chloe decided it was best if she went with Aubrey to help her with her outfit while Beca went with Bella and Stacie to help the tallest brunette.

" **I don't know what to wear Chlo! I want to blow her away, but not be too out there. I'm not going** " Aubrey said, 5 stores into their one-on-one and was beginning to get annoyed. " **We'll try one more store, and if you can't find anything there we'll just go back to that super cute dress we saw earlier** " Chloe tried to reason with her best friend, while the Blonde got lost in her thoughts " **I don't want to look cute though, I want to look hot, these all look like sacks on me** " The taller girl said, looking at the ground.

Chloe picked out a stunning red dress that stopped mid-thigh and had an open back, telling Aubrey she had " _ **a feeling**_ " about it. The blonde walked out of the dressing room, unsure of the dress, due to the missing back, and the fact she hadn't got dressed up in so long " **I don't think this is right Chloe, I look fat in it** " she said as Chloe's eyes went wide before furrowing. " **Aubrey Posen!** " The red head said in her best captain voice, " **you are beautiful, strong and have an amazing body. If I wasn't with Beca and you were down for it I'd totally want a ride on that** " she continued, pointing her finger up and down the Blonde's body, happy her best friend had a smile on her face " **Thanks Chlo** " Aubrey said with a smile, and blushing deeply as she thought about what her best friend head just said, bringing her best friend in for a tight hug. " **Guess we had better go find a bag and shoes to match this** " she added, and the two finished up their shopping, heading back to where the rest of the Bellas were drinking coffee.

On the other side, the trip we're having similar problems, Stacie didn't want to dress " **too slutty** " as she had put it, wanting to step away from the reputation she had built in college. " **Dude, you cant go into a bar dressed ready for church, besides just cause something is sexy doesn't mean it's slutty.** " The smaller brunette said, carrying the toddler who had gotten bored following them round. " **Maybe you're right, but I still can't find a dress good enough** " The doctor said, looking through another rack of dresses, not Liking any of the ones she had seen yet. " **Don't look at me, I'm awful at stuff like this** " Beca said, not wanting to offer something that ended up looking horrible.

Stacie's hand wavered over a few dresses, still not completely sure she would look good in them, her body confidence had dipped slightly after having Bella but that was expected. After deliberating over a handful of dresses Beca pushed the girl towards the fitting rooms and told her to try them all on and they could decide if any of them were right. The first three dresses came and went without a second thought, the fourth was put on a ' _ **if there's nothing else then this will do**_ ' pile, but it was the fifth dress that caught both the girls' eyes. It was tight fitting, Black, stopped above mid-thigh, and had a very deep neckline. Originally Stacie thought it would be too revealing, but knew she had the right dress when she walked out and Beca's jaw dropped, her eyes going wide at the sight before her " **Damn Dude** " she simply said and Stacie regained a lot of her confidence back within that one minute.

" **You like it then?** " The tall brunette teased, turning around in it and slipping on a pair of heels to make her legs look even longer. " **Uhh... Yea, Aubrey won't be able to keep her hands off you** " The smaller girl said, before whispering under her breath " **I'm struggling already and you're not even fully ready** " but Stacie caught what Beca said and smirked as she responded " **Beca Mitchell, what would your girlfriend have to say about these comments** " shaking her head but immediately stopping when she heard the girl's answer. " **She'd say exactly the same thing, except probably much louder, and there would definitely be at least one of her hands somewhere on you.** " Beca said, smirking back at the tall brunette who was lost for words.

" **See me and Chloe have been dead close for ages, so of course we know what the other thinks about each of the Bellas. Obviously she has a soft spot for Aubrey, and who in their right mind wouldn't be attracted to you** " The brunette stated simply, she wasn't as shy as she had been in college, Chloe had been a huge part of that, and because Bella had fallen asleep on the sofa in store Beca wasn't worried about what the girl might think had she heard this. " **What about you, what's your opinion on me and Aubrey.** " Stacie said, suddenly more interested in her old captain and what she had to say " **Well, I've already said about you'd have to be mad not to be attracted to you. But Aubrey? There's something hot about Aubrey when she's in charge, I know we clashed a lot at Barden but, I don't know, there's something there that's undeniably sexy** " The smaller girl said, watching as it was Stacie's turn to drop her jaw, not believing what she heard.

Regaining her senses the taller girl leant down, a little more of her cleavage on show ( _Beca maintained eye contact with her because even though she did think Stacie was beautiful, she was still with Chloe and wouldn't think about doing anything that might upset her Red-head_ ) " **you know, there's something about you and Chloe that's incredibly sexy too, wonder what would've happened if we had all been hammered tonight.** " Stacie said, winking, before turning back round to change back into the outfit she was wearing for the day and paying for the dress and heels.

Beca pulled out her phone while Stacie was getting changed " **just a heads up, might've told Stacie that we think her and Aubrey are sexy... xx** " sending the text off to Chloe before receiving one almost immediately, " **don't worry, I did the same to Aubrey, couldn't help it when I saw her in her outfit for tonight ;) xoxo** " The brunette smiled down at her phone before leaving with Stacie and Bella to find the rest of the girls.

The 11 of them got back to the resort and immediately began getting ready, Bella still asleep, and Beca and Chloe making dinner again as they were staying in. Plus, Chloe wanted the girls to have eaten before heading out despite Amy's calls the " **eating is cheating** "


	26. Chapter 26: Night out (MS)

**NIGHT OUT (M)**

The 8 girls who were planning to head out for a night in town spent the evening getting ready, running from room to room, borrowing things they had forgotten from the other Bellas, such as straighteners, curlers, heels, and various items of makeup. Most of them got ready in their own rooms, only moving when they were mostly finished or needed an opinion. The only exceptions to this was Aubrey, who got dressed in Beca and Chloe's room, the red-head helping with everything, while the other three (Stacie, Beca, and Bella) got ready in the taller brunettes room. Beca helped a little with Stacie's hair, but mostly kept Bella busy while her mother applied her make-up as well as everything else.

The girls had decided that because this was technically their first date (Aubrey opposed this idea though as she believed Stacie deserved a proper first date) they shouldn't see each other before they were ready to go. Just after 7 o'clock the Bella's taxis showed up and half of them started getting into the first car, the second just behind. Stacie had been stood at the door, waiting for Aubrey to join them, the blonde rounded the top of the stairs, Chloe just behind her, and neither brunette felt like they could breathe. The taller of the two couldn't speak as she ran her eyes down Aubrey's legs and neck up to her face, lingering in certain parts of the Blonde's body. Beca was struggling to form sentences as she watched her girlfriend carry the toddler down the stairs as she felt in her heart that she wanted nothing more in life than to witness Chloe carry their own child in such a maternal fashion.

Aubrey approached the taller brunette who simply said " **wow** " without realising she was even talking " **thank Stacie, you look pretty good too you know** " the blonde replied, lacing her fingers in between the other girl's, brining her up to her mouth to kiss the back of her hand, careful not to mess up her lipstick. Beca simply wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and rested her head on the slightly taller girl's shoulder, watching the two interact before whispering into the red-heads ear " **I love you so much Chlo** " and placing a small kiss behind her ear.

Before they left Stacie gave the couple instructions for Bella, " **give her a bottle at 8 and she should be asleep for 8:30, but don't worry if it's closer to 9, she likes to push the boundaries but she'll crash after a while of fighting. She can sleep in our bed, or yours, whatever you guys prefer, and if she wakes up just tell her it's still bedtime.** " Chloe made a mental note of everything Stacie had said before hugging the girl and moving onto her best friend " **we'll take Bella in our bed, so it's free for you guys** " the red-head told the blonde with a wink as Aubrey blushed deeply. " **thanks Chloe, but I don't know if that'll even happen** " she said quietly as Stacie approached them and the four finished their goodbyes as Stacie and Aubrey made their way out to the car.

" **What was that about earlier?** " Chloe asked her girlfriend as she gathered snacks for the three of them, " **what do you mean** " Beca said, carrying their drinks through. " **You know, how you said you loved me earlier?** " The red-head continued, not wanting to press the brunette too much, " **oh that, it's just how I saw you with Bella, I know we've only been together officially a few days, but realistically I fell for you the moment I saw you. So seeing you carrying Bella down the stairs made me think how much I want that for us in future, like you carrying around a mini Beca or Chloe, it just made me really happy.** " The brunette admitted as she set the drinks down, did the same with the snacks Chloe was carrying and started playing with the Red-heads fingers before realising the older girl had begun tearing up.

" **I want that too Becs, so much.** " And the pair kissed deeply before Beca felt a weak tug on her t-shirt. " **Can we put the words up?** " Bella said, and Beca gave her a questioning look before Chloe tugged at her again " **I think she means the sing along version, it puts the lyrics up** " the red-head said, pointing at the title screen which clearly had the option Bella was asking for. " **Sure thing, kiddo, let's go sit down.** " The three girls sang and danced along to the movie. Beca, not surprised at the fact Chloe had managed to learn the lyrics to all the songs from the other night.

Around 8 o'clock Beca noticed the youngest girl beginning to drift off to sleep and decided it was time for the girl to have her bottle, she lifted herself from the settee and made her way to the kitchen, taking one of Bella's bottles and filling It with milk before heating it in the microwave and bringing it through to the other two girls. Bella took her bottle and settled into Chloe's arms while she drank her bottle, handing it to Beca when she finished and Chloe cleaned her teeth before allowing the toddler to drift off to sleep a few minutes later.

Beca took the girl up stairs and set her in the middle of the bed and Chloe tucked her in. The two older girls stood and watched as the toddler breathed deeply, smiles on their faces as the silently imagined how many times they would get to do this in future with their own children. Deciding to leave the door open, just in case the girl woke, the couple went back downstairs and Chloe picked another movie for them to watch, tucked up into each other as hands stated to wonder.

" **We really shouldn't when Bella's asleep right above us** " Chloe said half-heartedly, knowing she was fighting a losing battle as the brunette started nipping at her neck " **sure Stacie and Aubrey fucked in the kitchen while she was asleep** " the brunette said, causing the red-head to pull back " **what?!** " She exclaimed as Beca conceded her mouth with her hand, " **totally, so we're sweet** " the younger girl said as she slipped her hands under Chloe's Top and palmed the girl's covered breasts.

Feeling impatient at the pace Chloe unbuttoned her own jeans and started to do the same to Beca " **wait! While I was out with Stacie we** _ **may**_ **have gone to a** _ **certain**_ **shop, and I** _ **may**_ **have bought something I want to try out tonight?** " The brunette said, blushing slightly as she was unsure how the Red-head would react. " **Show me** " The older girl said, her eyes wide at the possibilities, before pulling Beca into a deep kiss and dragging her up the stairs. " **It's in my bag so I'll go grab it while you get into the shower** " the brunette said, slapping Chloe's ass as she ran to the large shared bathroom down the hall. When Beca found the item she was looking for she made her way to the bathroom, stripping after she locked the door and pulled the shower door open to find Chloe fully naked and playing with herself " **couldn't even wait for me** " The brunette said, a smirk on her face as Chloe's eyes drifted down to the double ended dildo in her girlfriends hand as she struggled to breath.

" **I wanted to use the strap-on but didn't think it'd be good for the shower** " Beca informed the other girl, as she stepped into the shower. " **Rebecca Mitchell, stop talking and fuck me already** " The red head said as she cupped the brunette between her legs. Chloe took the dildo and eased it into Beca before she was flipped around and felt the girl ease into her slowly, moaning at the friction it was creating. " **Shit, harder Becs** " Chloe begged as the younger girl doubled her efforts, her hips thrusting with more effort and she brought a hand round her body to begin playing with her small bundle of nerves, changing between circling it and pinching lightly, while also digging her teeth into the taller girl's shoulder as she got her own pleasure from the other end of the phallus. It didn't take too longer before the girl's were shuddering around the object inside them, holding each other up before they actually took a shower (with a few more touches throughout) before getting dressed again and returning back downstairs.

The Bellas started their night in a small bar, down the street from the main club in the area, the idea being that they would ' _pre_ ' there so they could save money in the actual club. As expected Amy didn't pace herself and was easily the most drunk of them all, alongside Emily surprisingly, who wasn't _technically_ allowed to drink but had borrow ID that would ensure she could get in. Shortly before 10 the club was packed and all the girls were on the dance floor getting lost in the beat of the music flowing around them. Considerably more drunk than they had been in a long time, Stacie and Aubrey never left each other's side, this included Stacie pulling the Blonde tightly against her, and the older girl ground into the girl behind her. A number of the Bellas has noticed the pair dancing and had broad smiles on their face at seeing them so free, Aubrey normally in a controlling manner, and Stacie always worrying about Bella.

At some point, Stacie had left to buy the pair another drink while Aubrey went to the toilet to freshen up. On the way back the blonde had been pulled to the side by the strong hand of a guy she didn't know " **hey beautiful, when you coming back to mine?** " He said, pulling the girl closer to him and lowering a hand to her ass. " **never** " Aubrey said strongly as she tried to pull away from him, only for his hand to tighten around her body " **I don't think so, I have a problem needing taken care of** " he said, pressing a body against her as Aubrey began to panic.

Suddenly the hands around her disappeared and her head whipped round to find the guy on the floor, Stacie standing above him " **don't put your hands on a girl who doesn't want you,** _ **ever**_ " she said before turning back to blonde to check she was okay. " **Let's go** " the brunette said, as she took Aubrey's hand in the her own, the one that wasn't bleeding. One their way out they gathered the rest of the girls and heading back to the resort.

When the returned to the other two girls Aubrey told them about what happened as Stacie rubbed her back trying to comfort the blonde and give her strength to continue the story. " **I just turned round and he was on the floor, I don't know what would've happened if Stacie hadn't turned up.** " She said wrapping herself around the tall brunette. " **Oh my god Stacie! Your hand!** " Chloe shouted and all the girls looked down at the brunettes knuckles, shocked at the deep shade of purple they had gone, as well as the small cuts that were spotted across them.

" **It's no big deal, I'll be fine** " she told them but Chloe protested, " **no way Stace, come here, where did you learn to hit like that anyway?** " The red-head asked as she cleaned up the girl's wounds and allowed the doctor to check herself for any broken bones. " **Just after Bella was born i was scared I wouldn't be able to protect her, and there's all these stories about single moms who get attacked all the time. I couldn't risk Bella getting hurt.** " Aubrey reached up as she hugged the taller girl tightly and whispered into her ear so only she could hear " **take me to bed baby, I need you tonight** " Stacie nodded her head and the two went to bed, telling the rest of them they would see them in the morning. The pair entered their room, thankful that Beca and Chloe had taken Bella to sleep in their bed, allowing the blonde and brunette to make their way to the bed, lips not breaking their connection.

Stacie and Aubrey stripped each other down, appreciating the curve of each other's bodies as all of their senses still heightened from what happened earlier on in the night. Stacie made the first move, slipping her fingers into the blonde, Aubrey following shortly after as she pushed 2 fingers into the taller girl. The two rocked into each other, not wanting to push to far, Stacie determined to make sure the older girl felt safe in her hands, and was satisfied when she felt Aubrey contract around her before following shortly after. The two were lying beside each other, still awake, happy to be in each other's arms, noses touching each other as Stacie looked deeply into green eyes " **I think I love you Aubrey Posen** " the brunette said as she pulled the other girl into a soft kiss. " **I think I love you too Stacie Conrad** " Aubrey replied as the two began to trace fingers along each other again, each of them came multiple times that night, not caring who heard them and perfectly content with where they were in life right now.


	27. Chapter 27: Finale (MS)

**A/N: this is it guys! The final chapter,i hope you guys enjoyed it and i plan to start a new story soon! Let me know if you have anything you want written/ cleared up.**

 **Thank you all so much for your support xx**

 **FINAL DAY**

Stacie and Aubrey woke just before mid-day, legs tangled up, Aubrey's head resting on the brunette's chest. " **Morning princess** " the taller girl said first, in a gravelly voice that was undeniably sexy. " **Morning... if I'm a princess that must make you my night in shining armour** " The blonde said as she reached up to kiss the younger girl as she cupped her cheek. " **Nah, I'm no hero** " Stacie said, drawing random patterns on Aubrey's back." **You are, he could've done anything if you hadn't of shown up** " the older girl said, beginning to tear up, Stacie noticed this and her heart broke. " **come here you** " she said, pulling the girl tighter into her body " **I'll be there my whole life, I'm going to protect you Aubrey Posen** " Stacie stated, and the blonde smiled softly as her heart aches for that to be true " **I'm going to be there for you too, and Bella, both of you** " the older girl said as the pair kissed again, deeply, full of passion and love.

It was the last day the Bellas had at the resort and they decided to tackle their hangovers and go for lunch together, as Emily had to leave that night in order to be in Georgia the following morning. They managed to get one large booth and spoke about what they would do after they returned home, Emily said she had found inspiration and was going to try write a full album, which Beca said she'd love to produce if they both wanted to. Amy talked about her cover acts for a while, still not entirely sure if she wanted to try her hand at something else. Flo talked about becoming a Spanish teacher, and Lilly said something about aliens that no-one could quite make out. Jessica and Ashley talked about their childcare and writing respectively which only left Stacie, Aubrey, Beca and Chloe to finish what they planned to do.

" **Well, I'm hoping to move to a bigger firm, hopefully one near L.A so when Beca career takes off I'll be close to her.** " Chloe spoke first, taking Beca's hand and playing with her fingers, encouraging her to go next. " **The next album I produced is to drop some time next week, and I have a few bigger names lined up, but I'm considering trying my hand at a solo career and seeing if that can take me anywhere** " the petite brunette said, receiving beaming smiles from around the room.

Stacie followed the shorter brunette " **I'm still gonna be a doctor, hopefully save some lives and maybe specialise in something, I'm not too sure yet** " she said, not really knowing herself what she was going to do differently from what she was doing before the retreat, other than be with Aubrey. The blonde took a deep breath before she spoke " **I'm going to try and go to law school to become a lawyer, hopefully specialising in Family affairs. I'd like to do it near Indiana if possible but I'll just have to see** " each girl had a small smile on their faces, except Stacie who was beaming and on the verge of crying, she wrapped the older girl in a tight hug and whispered a soft " **I love you** " in her ear before composing herself and pulling back " **I'm gonna go to school and work really hard so I can look after animals like Chloe** " Bella said, her small voice carrying across the large table as the red-head a broad smile directed back at her.

That night the girls said a warm goodbye to Emily, with a promise to do this again, before they started packing their own bags, ready for their separate flights the following day. Before congregating in the main room again to watch a short DVD that Jessica and Ashley had made of their time in Barden, each girl was in tears by the end of it, partially from laughing, mostly from the memories. After they couldn't force themselves to stay awake any longer each Bella drifted off slowly to their respective rooms, an air of sadness through the resort as they knew it would be a while before they were all together again because life had a habit of getting in the way.

Stacie and Aubrey lay in the standard position, surrounding the toddler to ensure she was safe, with one of their hands on the other's body. Neither knew what would carry when they returned home, how would they adjust to living together, _would Aubrey get into law school_ , _what would happen with Bella's father?_ The knew it would be tough, but they pushed those thoughts to he back of their mind as they simply enjoyed the last night they had together in peace.

Beca and Chloe lay facing each other, the brunette drawing patterns on the other girl's hip while she felt a soft finger run around her face and down to her chest. " **I can't believe you'd move across the country for me** " The younger girl spoke, her palm fully on her the girl's hip now to show her full attention was on the red-head. " **It's because I believe in you, I really do know that you can make it as a solo artist if you put your mind to it.** " Chloe said, reaching down to lace their fingers together, as Beca fidgeted with them " **what's up baby, you're thinking too much** " The older girl continued as she arched Beca move over to their mostly packed suitcases. " **I um... well I- I want to give you something Chloe.** " The brunette said, making Chloe straighten up in their bed, wondering what her girlfriend was doing.

" **I love you Chloe, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But, I can't expect you to follow me about when we're still so young, and you have so much to do with your life. So, before I ask the big question, which I fully intend to do in future, if you'll let me. I want to give you this ring** " she continued, pulling out two rings, one black and one silver, " **it's not an engagement ring, but it's a promise that as long as you'll have me, I'll be there for you.** " When Chloe nodded her head, nearly crying Beca took her hand and slipped the lighter of the two on, the other still in her hand.

" **What about that one?** " Chloe asked and pointed at the dark ring still in Beca's hand. " **That's just for me to wear, it can just be a reminder of what I promised to you, or it can mean something you want it to?** " The brunette said, staring deeply into blue pools across from her as Chloe took the ring from the younger girl and placing it on the same finger, so it matched the one on her hand she told the girl " **Rebecca Mitchell, when you wear this ring I want you to remember that I will follow you around the world, and help you do whatever you want. If you'll let me.** " A tear rolled down Beca's cheek as she moved her head forward to catch the red-heads lips as if it was the last kiss they would ever share.

" **I love you Chloe Beale** " one brunette said.

" **I love you Aubrey Posen** " another spoke.

" **I love you too Beca Mitchell** " The red-head expressed.

" **I love you too Stacie Conrad** " a blonde whispered.

Early next morning the remainder of the Bellas said their goodbyes before making their departure to the airport at different times. As each on left, each of the girls shed a tear and hugged each other tightly, vowing to talk more frequently then they had done. Amy created a new Bellas group chat which Beca knew she didn't want to be a part of, and Chloe knew the brunette would love it, she just wouldn't show it all the time. Aubrey continued to Atlanta after her, Stacie, and Bella landed in Indiana, but only to pack all her belongings and move to Indiana where she planned to live with the other two girls for the rest of her life.

Beca and Chloe quickly slipped into a routine, similar to their one before the resort, but this time it had much more time for just the two of them. Amy provided the rest of the girls updates on Bechloe while Jessica and Ashley planned their wedding, ensuring to pick a date all the girls could attend. Jessica, fully intending to sing _**Baby it's cold outside**_ to Ashley as it was the song that was on when they got engaged, and so carried a lot of emotion, wanted the Bellas to back her up so provided them all with sheet music and choreography. The wedding was perfect and the Bellas couldn't be happier for the two girls.

 **EPILOGUE / 5 YEARS LATER**

Aubrey had done it, she had finished law school and one of the top family lawyers in the state, she had helped Stacie gain full custody of Bella before the brunette asked her if she'd like to adopt the girl too. Stacie was still loving her career as a doctor, she had set up her own private practice, with the help of Aubrey, and the pair had very successful careers between them.

The pair lay in bed on Saturday morning, it was a rare occasion that they both had a weekend off, so they savoured it when they could. The were interrupted by an 13 year old Bella slowly entering they room, making sure they were both awake before she spoke " **Mama, Tobi's messing up the kitchen again.** " The two girls rolled their eyes before Aubrey began getting up " **I've got him, why don't you jump into bed while I bring him up?** " The blonde said to the girl in the doorway. "Okay **mom, it's not as bad as last time I don't think.** " Bella replied before climbing into bed beside Stacie to watch TV.

A few minutes later Aubrey returned, carrying a 6 year old boy with light blonde hair on her hip, " **you can't keep trying microwave cereal in the box kiddo, if you want warm breakfast come get me or mama, we'll do it** " Aubrey said, tossing him down beside Bella before tickling him. The small family bundled up in the large bed and watched TV until the kids got bored. Yeah their lives were pretty perfect Aubrey and Stacie thought to themselves.

Beca burst in the door and scooped up the two children waiting for her, two boys: Tyler aged 6, and Jack aged 4, she wrestled with them lightly for a bit before seeking out her wife. Chloe had been cooking when Beca had returned home from recording another single for her next upcoming album. After Chloe had pushed her Beca had made a proper attempt at doing her own thing so they pair moved to L.A. where Beca's career took off, she had a few number ones and a few Grammys, but she was most proud of the sight in front of her. Her wife.

Chloe didn't have to work as Beca was more than able to support a small country never mind just them, but she did a few shifts at a local vet, volunteering, as she still wanted to help animals. She hadn't done a shift recently, as shown when she turned around to greet her the brunette. Chloe was pregnant, with twins! After Beca carried their second child, Chloe said she would happily carry any more children they would want, not expecting to get two on their next attempt.

" **You're so beautiful** " Beca whispered, placing a small kiss on Chloe's forehead before capturing her kiss, and then crouching down so she was face to face with Chloe's belly. " **And you boys, you had better get out of there, we really want to meet you. Plus your mom's really tired all the time, so that's killing a particular vibe.** " Beca received a light slap on her head for that comment, " **okay I deserved that one** " she said, standing up " **but I really do want to meet them** " The brunette continued, with a pout. " **I know baby, not long now.** " Chloe said, kissing the shorter girl again.

It was about a week later when Chloe gave birth to a baby boy named Ryan and, to everyone's surprise, a baby girl. They hadn't expected a girl so didn't have a name, that was, until Tyler spoke up when he was visiting his little brother and sister. " **How about Lucy?** " and the two looked down at the small, somehow fair haired, girl and smiled " **that's perfect buddy** "


End file.
